What The Duck!
by Linling
Summary: Hanya karena Kibum seorang namja yang suka memakai krim perawatan kulit, memakai payung ketika panas, dan penggemar bebek. Kyuhyun mengklaim kalau Kibum adalah Gay. KIHYUN - Inspired from Thailand Series. MATURE CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

_**What The Duck!**_

Hanya karena Kibum seorang namja yang suka memakai krim perawatan kulit, memakai payung ketika panas, dan penggemar bebek. Kyuhyun mengklaim kalau Kibum adalah Gay. KIHYUN - Inspired from Thailand Series.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **KIHYUN FANFICTION**_

 _ **Just For Fun & Hope You Like it**_

 _ **~Enjoy~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Linling Present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagian 1**_

Senin, pukul 6 waktu setempat.

Kibum tengah berkutat dengan handuk guna mengeringkan rambut hitam yang dipotong model cepak di depan cermin kamarnya. Ruangan bernuansa kuning biru itu terlihat begitu imut untuk selera seorang Kim Kibum yang memang namja imut, mata sipit, pipi berisi, dan bibir mungil.

Kibum mulai membuka resleting tas berbahan plastik dan mengeluarkan isinya. Ada krim tabir surya, pelembab, dan teman-temannya. Dengan mahir dan telaten Kibum mulai mengoleskan krim-krim tersebut di kulit tubuh dan wajahnya. Sambil bersenandung Kibum memutar2 jemarinya di pipi guna meratakan krim tabir surya agar terhindar dari efek sinar UV.

"Karena sinar UV dapat menyebabkan kusam, kulit berminyak, bopeng dan yang parah adalah jerawat." Kata Kibum.

Setelah selesai dengan acara dandan, Kibum melepas sandal bebeknya dan meletakkanya di dekat kasurnya. Selanjutnya Kibum memakai kaos kaki.

Kibum siap berangkat sekolah.

"Mama, aku siap ke sekolah!" Sapa Kibum semangat pada Ibunya yang berada di dapur. "Apa sarapanku sudah ready?"

"Tentu saja, sayang. Makanlah yang banyak." Sembari menyodorkan 1 porsi nasi beserta lauknya yang sangat mewah bagi Kibum.

Telur goreng.

Ya bagi Kibum, menu seperti itu adalah sudah yang sangat mewah. Mengingat ia hanya tinggal bersama Ibunya karena Ayahnya yang telah meninggalkan ia dan Ibunya semasa Kibum bayi, dan sekarang Ibunya bekerja sebai buruh pabrik garmen untuk membiayai hidup dan sekolah Kibum.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pukul setengah 7 pagi, di Sekolah

Kibum turun dari sebuah mobil berwarna hitam. Membuka payung kuningnya bersiap memasuki sekolah, namun Kibum berbalik dan melempar senyum pada pengemudi wanita yang tadi mengantarnya sampai sekolah. Wanita itupun balas tersenyum kemudian melajukan mobilnya menjauh dari area sekolah Kibum.

Kibum meniup nafas keras "Panas sekali padahal baru jam segini." Keluhnya sambil berjalan memasuki area sekolah. Padahal suasana masih adem ayem, hanya saja Kibum memang sensitif dengan sinar matahari barang sedikitpun.

Hari ini kebetulan jadwal Kibum piket, jadi ia berangkat lebih awal. Sekolah belum ramai di jam segini. Kibum piket bersama teman 1 kelasnya, yaitu Kyuhyun. Namun Kibum yakin kalau anak itu tidak mau melaksanakan tugasnya. Jadi daripada masalahnya makin panjang, Kibum memilih diam saja. Bukan karena takut dengan Kyuhyun, hanya Kibum tidak mau memperpanjang masalah. Toh hanya menyapu ruangan kelas, dan menata sedikit meja dan kursi agar rapi, Kibum bisa lakukan.

Sampai di depan ruang kelas, Kibum menutup payungnya. Kemudian masuk kelas dan menyimpan payung itu di lacinya. Sebelum melakukan piket, Kibum memasang headset di telinganya dan memutar lagu favoritnya. Setelah persiapannya sempurna, Kibum mulai melakukan kegiatan piketnya, yaitu menyapu.

Saking asyiknya menyapu, Kibum tak sadar jika sedari tadi ada makhluk lain yang memperhatikannya dengan mimik yang aneh.

"Jangan-jangan, yang dikatakan Changmin kemarin itu benar." Gumam Kyuhyun, makhluk yang sedaritadi memperhatikan Kibum. "Kalau Kibum itu gay."

Flashback..

Kantin sekolah

"Ya! Kyu, kajja nanti malam kita duel game lagi?" Ajak Changmin pada Kyuhyun. Pasalnya ia kurang puas dengan game yang semalam ia mainkan dengan Kyuhyun. Skor mereka sama. Changmin merasa ia harus menang.

"Besok jadwalku piket, aku harus bangun pagi." Tolak Kyuhyun. Semalam ia tidur mendekati subuh hanya karena Changmin terus menhasutnya agar mau menemaninya main game. Akibatnya Kyuhyun tadi bangun telat.

"Kau kan bisa menyuruh partnermu. Alasan saja kau sakit perut kalau pagi." Tuh kan Changmin mulai menghasut Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Aku tidak enak padanya. Selama ini semua tugas piket Kibum yang melakukannya."

"Nugu?"

"Kibum, Kim Kibum."

"Namja gay itu?" Changmin melotot dan suaranya hampir berteriak. Kyuhyun juga terkaget dengan ucapan Changmin mengenai Kibum gay.

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Iya, bukankah dia gay?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa menuduhnya begitu?" Kyuhyun masih tak percaya.

Changmin merangkul Kyuhyun, dia tak ingin kata-katanya didengar seisi kantin "Sebagian orang di sekolah ini juga tahu kalau Kibum itu gay. Lihat kesana." Tunjuk Changmin dengan dagunya pada Kibum yang duduk santai di pojokan kantin bersama beberapa yeoja.

"Wae?"

"Lihat baik-baik. Mana ada namja normal wajahnya mulus begitu, bahkan dia tak punya teman namja , dan lihat tas kecil itu. Kau mau tahu apa isinya?" Jelas Changmin menyerupai bisikan syetan yang membuat Kyuhyun penasaran.

"Me-memangnya apa?"

"Ada gel cuci tangan, krim wajah, krim anti sinar UV, krim punggung, krim kaki, krim rambut-"

Changmin menghentikan penjelasannya karena Kyuhyun menoleh menatap padanya, seakan menanyakan bagaimana Changmin tahu.

"Aku tidak sengaja mandi bareng dia sehabis jam renang minggu lalu. Dan aku tahu semuanya. Bahkan, dia punya banyak koleksi boneka bebek. Namja mana yang seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun masih tidak percaya dengan ucapan Changmin, karena ia juga tidak begitu dekat dengan Kibum. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan game nya, sedangkan Kibum sendiri juga anak yang lumayan pendiam. Hanya bicara pada kanan kirinya saja jika perlu, tapi Kibum itu ramah ketika disapa dia akan menjawab. Ketika ada yang jatuh dia akan menolong.

"Kalau kau masih ragu, perhatikan saja Kibum mulai besok. Hasil pengamatanku menunjukkan tanda-tanda keabnormalannya. Kalau dia berjalan sambil menggoyangkan pantatnya. 100% dia adalah gay!"

Ucapan Changmin terdengar begitu meyakinkan, Kyuhyun sampai terhasut karenanya dan menggigit bibirnya sedikit. Kyuhyun tahu gay itu hal yang tabu dan ditolak di negaranya. Bahkan Kyuhyun tidak pernah percaya kalau gay itu sebenarnya ada, ia menganggap hubungan gay yang diumbar itu hanyalah settingan saja yang memiliki tujuan sendiri.

Flashback end..

Kyuhyun rela bangun pagi hari ini demi membuktikan omongan Changmin. Saat ini Kyuhyun sedang mengintip Kibum yang sedang piket di kelas dengan melebarkan matanya, ia mengamati Kibum melalui jendela kelas. Ya, Kyuhyun dengan teliti memperhatikan Kibum yang sedang menyapu kelas. Memang benar yang dikatakan Changmin, ada payung, tas kecil, dan beberapa aksesoris berbentuk bebek.

Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, entah kenapa ia malah deg-degan setelah melihat ada ciri-ciri yang menunjukkan kalau Kibum memang gay.

Dan sekarang Kibum...

'Menggoyangkan pantat !'

"WATEDAK !"

Kibum menoleh kearah jendela, ia memakai headset dan memutar lagu kesukaannya sampai ia ikutan berjoget menggerakan pantatnya ke kanan dan kekiri karena saking menikmati musiknya, jadi umpatan Kyuhyun tadi agak tersamarkan. Namun Kibum tak menemukan siapa-siapa, ia pun melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Astaga! Apa itu tadi?" Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kasar, ucapan Changmin kembali teringat diotaknya _'Jika ia berjalam sambil menggoyangkan pantat, 100% dia adalah gay!'_ Namun, ia ingin memastikan lagi kalau ia salah lihat. Kyuhyun kembali menyembulkan kepalanya di jendela."Aish! Damn! Fuck you man!" Umpat Kyuhyun lirih. Kyuhyun kembali merosot dan berjongkok di bawah jendela.

Kyuhyun masih melihat Kibum menggoyangkan pantatnya. Bukan benci atau apa, tapi Kyuhyun merasa kasihan dan entah kenapa Kyuhyun merasa gagal dan menyesal "Bagaimana bisa ada gay di sekolah ini?"

"Siapa yang gay?"

Kyuhyun terkejut dengan suara yang tiba-tiba itu, ada Kibum sudah berdiri di depan pintu memegang sapu. "A-eh, anu- Kibum, bu-bukan apa-apa hehe." Jawab Kyuhyun nyengir. Ia juga bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Yasudah ayo kita selesaikan piket ini. Aku senang kau datang."

Shit !

Senyum apa itu yang dilemparkan Kibum pada Kyuhyun? Raut Kyuhyun seketika berubah, rasanya semua menjadi beku. Namja mana yang tersenyum begitu? Senyuman mematikan yang layak diberikan namja untuk yeoja.

Namun tak mau membuat Kibum curiga, Kyuhyun mengikuti Kibum memasuki kelas. Ia akan lanjutkan pengamatan selanjutnya.

Kelas sudah tampak kinclong begitu Kyuhyun menapakkan kaki di dalamnya. Sepertinya Kibum memang jago dalam hal bersih-bersih, seperti istri idaman saja. Eh?

Kyuhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya agar ia sadar dari khayalan anehnya, memutuskan untuk mencari bangkunya dan menyimpan ransel sekolahnya disana. Sementara Kibum, ia dari pojokan belakang mearuh sapu disana. "Kibum, lalu apa tugasku?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang bingung mau membereskan apa karena kelasnya sudah bersih.

Kibum mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh area kelas, memang sudah bersih "Tak ada. Yasudah kau duduk saja."

"Kau mau kemana?"

Kibum menuju mejanya dan mengambil tas bening miliknya "Aku mau cuci tangan." Jawabnya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tas itu.

"Boleh aku ikut?"

Kibum mengernyit namun mengangguk, Kyuhyun pun dengan senyum sumringah berjalan mengekori Kibum. Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan nanti di kamar mandi, yang jelas ia ingin tahu apakah Kibum benar-benar memakai alat-alat yang ada di tas beningnya.

"Kau mau cuci tangan? Ini." Kata Kibum sambil menyodorkan gel cuci tangan pada Kyuhyun.

"Ya? Ini gel. Pakai di kelas pun bisa, kenapa harus ke toilet?"

"Aku sekalian mau pakai ini." Kibum mengeluarkan sabun cair dan body lotion. "Aku tidak mau kulit ku terkena bakteri karena debu yang menempel saat aku menyapu tadi."

"Ha?!"

Kyuhyun cepat mengembalikan botol gel cuci tangan milik Kibum. Ia sudah tidak tahan berada dekat dengan Kibum, Kyuhyun bingung lagi antara benci, jijik, atau geli.

"Kenapa tak jadi?"

Kyuhyun berhenti, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan Kibum. "Yak!"

Kibum terperanjat saat Kyuhyun dengan cepat membalikkan tubuh dan mencengkeram kedua pundaknya. "Ap-apa?"

"Kau gay? Benar?" Tanya Kyuhyun penuh selidik. Tapi bukan terdengar seperti pertanyaan melainkan tuduhan. Mata Kyuhyun terlihat marah.

Bukannya takut atau apa, Kibum memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas "Aku bukan." Jawabnya santai.

"Aniyo. Kau gay! Kau botty? Kau terlihat feminim! Iya kan?"

"Botty apa?"

"Pemeran gay yang jadi wanitanya. Aish!"

"Aku tidak mengerti. Jangan-jangan kau yang gay? Kau tau banyak tentang gay!"

Kyuhyun speechless, bagaimana bisa Kibum membalikkan tuduhannya? Iya, Kyuhyun tahu banyak soal gay sejak semalam, ia browsing di internet tentang gay. Makanya ia tahu. "Mwoya?"

"Dan kau bilang aku feminim?" Mata Kibum yang sipit dipaksa melotot karena Kibum sedang marah sekarang. Dan..

Sret !

Duk!

Grep!

Seketika Kyuhyun kini sudah membelakangi Kibum dan berada dalam dekapan Kibum, tangannya terpelintir kebelakang. "Aw! Yak!"

"Sekarang bagaimana? Apa aku masih terlihat feminim? Hm?"

"Kau gila! Lepaskan ini sakit!"

"Berjanjilah padaku untuk tidak mengatakan kalau aku gay. Karena aku bukan gay! Bahkan aku punya yeojachingu!"

"Arrasseo-yo! Sekarang lepaskan aku!"

Akhirnya Kibum melepaskan Kyuhyun yang kini mengaduh. Lengannya sampai merah. Kibum yang melihat lengan Kyuhyun memerah langsung sigap mengambil body lotion dan mengoleskannya pada lengan Kyuhyun. "Maaf. Tapi ini tidak akan perih."

"Andwae. Ini tak apa." Sahut Kyuhyun yang langsung menarik tangannya kemudian berlalu pergi darisana.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Namja aneh. Mana ada lengan merah diolesi lotion?" Gumam Kyuhyun, ia sedang duduk di mejanya. Seorang diri, entah teman-temannya pada kemana. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 06,50 tapi tak seorangpun datang ke kelas.

Tak lama, Kibum datang. Dengan wajah kusam dan sedikit kesal. Langsung menuju mejanya dan menyimpan tas bening miliknya di ransel sekolah. Mengambil payungnya kemudian berdiri. "Kyuhyun, kau tak pulang?"

"Hah?"

"Hari ini sekolah diliburkan. Untuk persiapan Try Out kelas 3."

"Mwoya? Sialan sekali, aku tak dapat pengumuman di grup."

"Tadi ada tukang kebun yang memberitahuku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pulang bersama Kibum. Karena masih canggung pasca kejadian di toilet tadi, Kyuhyun memilih berjalan mengekor di belakang Kibum sambil memperhatikan namja itu dari belakang. Memakai payung kuning. Aish!

"Yak? Kenapa pakai payung segala? Ini tidak hujan."

Kibum menoleh kebelakang tanpa menghentikan langkahnya "Kulit manusia sangat sensitif dengan sinar UV." Kemudian menghadap depan lagi.

"Oh astaga! Namja mana yang takut dengan matahari?" Kyuhyun mulai frustasi. Sementara itu Kibum hanya mengendikan bahunya tanda tak peduli.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

KiHyun masih berjalan dengan posisi yang sama seperti tadi. Tak ada pembicaraan, dan Kyuhyun mulai bosan. Sungguh beda sekali saat ia bersama Changmin, dia akan punya banyak bahan untuk dibahas. Lain dengan Kibum sekarang, ia merasa sedang berjalan bersama yeoja gebetannya.

"Kibum!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun mau mensejajarkan langkahnya. "Rumahmu dimana?"

"Masih jauh, mau main?"

"Ah, mungkin lain kali. Tapi rumahku sudah dekat. Mau mampir?" Tawaran Kyuhyun mampu menghentikan langkah Kibum, sedikit menimang untuk datang berkunjung atau tidak.

"Kurasa tak buruk. Baiklah."

Keduanya pun berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Kyuhyun yang tinggal beberapa blok lagi. Sebenarnya ini kali pertamanya Kibum berkunjung ke rumah teman sekolahnya mengingat ia jarang punya teman namja.

Kalau Kyuhyun, ia sudah biasa didatangi teman-temannya. Kyuhyun itu bebas, ia tinggal sendiri karena sejak kelas 3 SD ia hidup di panti asuhan. Ia juga tak tahu kenapa alasan kedua orangtuanya menitipkannya di panti sampai sekarang. Dan menurut kebijakan panti, jika usia sudah 17 tahun wajib hidup mandiri. Dan Kyuhyun melakukannya sekarang, ia dapat uang dari hasil main game. Kadang ia juga dapat bantuan dana atau makanan dan pakaian dari pemerintah karena ia terdata sebagai anak yatim piatu dan masih menyandang status sebagai pelajar.

Kini, keduanya sampai di gedung apartemen Kyuhyun. Bangunan bertingkat 5 itu tampak tak terurus, Kibum yakin itu adalah apartemen termurah di daerah ini. Melihat cat tembok dinding yang hampir tak terurus dan mengelupas. Ada lumut juga tumbuh disana. Luarnya saja begini, bagaimana isinya nanti?

"Kibum. Kajja masuk, kamarku ada di lantai 3" Ajak Kyuhyun yang mendahului langkahnya memasuki gedung dan langsung menuju tangga.

"Apa ini? Tidak ada lift?" Tanya Kibum. Ah, protes lebih tepatnya.

Pertanyaan Kibum membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menghadap Kibum yang masih berdiri di bawah "Kau pikir ini apartemen bintang lima? Sudahlah kalau tak mau naik, kau pulang saja. Jangan harap aku mau menggendongmu." Setelahnya Kyuhyun berlalu meninggalkan Kibum.

"Hey! Tunggu, aku hanya bertanya!" Iya bertanya itu kedoknya, aslinya ya protes. Kibum berlari mengejar Kyuhyun sambil menutup payungnya yang tadi kelupaan tidak ditutup dahulu di luar gedung.

Kibum sudah ngos-ngosan ketika sampai di lantai 2, ia memang bisa bela diri. Tapi ia tak mau keringatan banyak-banyak. Bakterinya banyak dan bisa bikin bau. Kalau Kyuhyun, dia anteng-anteng saja menapaki anak tangga satu persatu karena ia sudah terbiasa.

Tak lama mereka sampai di lantai 3, kamar Kyuhyun ada di ujung koridor. Kyuhyun membuka ranselnya dan mengambil kunci kamar disana. "Masuklah."

"Ah, ne!" Kibum langsung nyelonong masuk ke dalam kamar Kyuhyun padahal tuan rumahnya masih berdiri di ambang pintu. Kibum sudah tidak tahan panas akibat berkeringat menaiki tangga ke lantai 3 ini. Kyuhyun hanya melongo melihat kelakuan Kibum.

"Igeu mwoya?!" Ringis Kibum ketika sampai di dalam kamar Kyuhyun. Pemandangan yang sangat buruk untuk kesehatan mata.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah berdiri di samping Kibum setelah menutup pintu.

Kibum masih melongo dengan apa yang ia lihat sampai tak menjawab pertanyaan Kyuhyun. Bagaimana bisa Kyuhyun hidup dengan kondisi kamar yang seperti ini? Celana dalam dimana-mana yang itu entah bersih atau tidak, kasur yang awut-awutan, buku-buku tercecer dimana-mana, ah buku? Sampulnya ada 3 wanita yang hanya berbalut bikini dan tulisan 19+ padahal Kyuhyun baru 17.

Kibum berjalan maju satu langkah, masih dengan wajah yang berekspresi mengenaskan. Kibum merasa ia menginjak sesuatu, ia pun melihat ke bawah dan mengangkat sebelah kakinya yang tadi menginjak sesuatu yang lembek. Merasa penasaran, Kibum menjumput benda itu "Wha- What the-?"

Dengan mata yang melebar, Kibum memperhatikan benda putih menyerupai balon tiup yang berisi cairan kental seperti santan di dalamnya. Itu kondom berisi sperma.

"Hehe, itu punyaku semalam. Lupa ku buang. Tolong lempar ke tempat sampah disana ya?" Ucap Kyuhyun nyengir.

Nafas Kibum naik turun, ia tidak menyangka punya teman mesum dan jorok seperti Kyuhyun di sekolahnya. Dan, sekarang ia mengunjungi rumahnya. Wajah Kibum memerah dan nafasnya semakin cepat.

"MAMAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KIHYUN FANFICTION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Keesokan harinya, di sekolah..

Kibum berjalan melewati koridor kelas, ia nampak santai awalnya sebelum mata sipitnya menemukan objek yang niatnya ingin ia hindari hari ini dan seterusnya. Si jorok Kyuhyun. Anak itu sedang berdiri di tengah-tengah koridor depan kelasnya, dan kelihatannya memang sedang menanti kedatangan Kibum, karena Kyuhyun sedari tadi menatap ke arah Kibum.

Kini sampailah Kibum di depan Kyuhyun, tanpa berhenti atau sekedar menyapa, ia melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja dan langsung masuk kelas. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang cengo, dan tak lama ia juga menyusul Kibum.

"Hey!" Tegur Kyuhyun yang langsung nyelonong mengambil tempat duduk di samping Kibum.

"Apa? Kursimu disana." Tunjuk Kibum pada letak kursi Kyuhyun yang sebenarnya.

"Kenapa kemarin kau langsung lari dari rumahku? Apa kau melihat hantu? Kau tahu, aku semalam sampai menginap di rumah Changmin!" Cerocos Kyuhyun dengan raut yang sungguh meyakinkan.

Kibum mendengarkan, tapi ia hanya menghela nafas bosan, "Iya, aku melihat hantu."

"Benarkah?"

"Hantu mesum!" Jawab Kibum ketus dan langsung mendorong Kyuhyun agar kembali ke kursinya, "Sana pergi dari sini."

"Aku serius." Kyuhyun tetap bertahan duduk ditempat itu, "Hey, biarkan aku duduk disini sebentar, Wookie kau pinjam kursiku dulu." Titahnya pada teman sebangku Kibum yang barusaja datang.

Kibum mendelik dan akan melayangkan protes lagi, tapi itu gagal karena guru tiba-tiba saja datang memasuki kelas. "Ck! Aku tidak mau dekat-dekat dengan orang jorok sepertimu." Lirih Kibum.

"Tapi jelaskan dulu kenapa kau langsung lari kemarin?" Sahut Kyuhyun tak kalah lirih, takut kalau gurunya dengar.

"Hey, bagaimana bisa kau membuang kondom sembarangan?" Kibum geram sampai matanya yang sipit ia paksa untuk melebar.

Kyuhyun menautkan alisnya, "Jadi hanya karena masalah kondom?"

"Aish-"

"KiHyun ! Keluar dari kelas sekarang !"

Suara guru itu terdengar begitu keras, dan apa tadi guru itu mengucapkan KiHyun? Maksudnya Kibum Kyuhyun? Oh No ! Izinkan Kibum tenggelam diantara kecebong hitam !

"Cie..cie..suitt..suit.."

Dan apalagi? Cibiran dari teman-teman satu kelas semakin memeriahkan suasana, mengiringi langkah KiHyun keluar kelas.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kibum hanya diam sambil melihat ke depan, hamparan pemandangan kota dengan bangunan-bangunan tinggi atau biasa disebut gedung pencakar langit dapat terlihat darisini karena saat ini Kibum dan Kyuhyun berada di rooftop sekolah.

Sewaktu keluar dari kelas, Kibum ingin pergi ke perpustakaan tapi Kyuhyun malah menyeretnya kemari. Kibum tidak suka tempat yang panas, tapi beruntung cuaca hari ini tidak sepanas kemarin. Alasan Kyuhyun membawa Kibum kemari agar tidak terjebak di dalam labirin-labirin yang penuh dengan buku, tapi siapa juga yang mau mengajak Kyuhyun ke perpustakaan? Kibum tidak.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas karena sedari tadi Kibum seakan mendiamkannya, "Aku minta maaf."

"Hm."

"Aish!" Kyuhyun nampak frustasi mendengar jawaban Kibum yang seperti itu. "Katakan sesuatu! Jangan terus mendiamkanku!"

"Aku tidak suka tempat panas! Tapi untungnya aku selalu menyediakan ini di saku."

Tring!

Kibum mengeluarkan krim tabir surya andalannya yang versi kemasan mini, jadi praktis dan mudah untuk dibawa kemana-mana. Kibum mulai membuka penutup botol krim itu, kemudian mengoleskannya ke wajah dan sekitaran leher. Seperti sudah profesional, Kibum bisa memakai krim dengan mudah dan hasilnya rata tanpa menggunakan cermin.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya dengan adegan yang barusaja terjadi secara live yang disaksikan sendiri dengan kedua bola matanya yang besar dan bundar itu. "Shit~" Umpatnya lirih masih dengan raut tak percaya. "Kau ini namja macam apa?"

Sret!

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merampas krim itu dari tangan Kibum yang barusaja menutup botol itu, kemudian membaca krim macam apa itu. Kibum tidak suka ada orang yang menyentuh senjatanya. "Hey! Kembalikan! Kalau mau, beli sendiri!" Kibum mencoba merebut krimnya.

Namun Kyuhyun tidak mau memberikannya dan menjauhkan krim itu dari jangkauan Kibum, "Aku tidak minta. Hanya lihat ini krim apa."

"Tidak usah lihat!" Kibum semakin gencar ingin merebut kembali krimnya dari tangan Kyuhyun. Tapi Kyuhyun juga tidak mau menyerahkan krim milik Kibum itu, hingga..

Dug !

Naas, kaki Kyuhyun tersandung pipa air yang melintang di sana membuatnya terjatuh dan krim itu dengan mudahnya jatuh ke lantai dasar. Kibum kembali memaksakan matanya untuk melebar lagi dengan mulut yang juga terbuka, tangannya seolah menggapai ingin menyelamatkan krim senjatanya. Namun apadaya, lengan Kibum tak cukup sampai untuk menggapainya.

"Ma..maaf." Kyuhyun gugup, ia juga ikutan melihat krim tabir surya milik Kibum tergeletak tak berdaya di bawah sana. Ia ingin menenangkan Kibum kalau ia akan mengambilkannya di bawah sebelum empat bola mata itu menyaksikan secara live nasib krim tabir surya Kibum selanjutnya yang mampu membuat Kibum menganga lebih lebar, karena...

Croootttt !

Kaki seorang siswa yang melewati jalan dimana jatuhnya krim Kibum, menginjak dengan tanpa merasa kasihan dengan benda malang tersebut.

"O'ow?"

"Aku belum lama membelinya." Sedih Kibum meratapi nasib krim tabir surya yang memang belum lama ia beli.

Kyuhyun menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, "Hehe, kau bisa beli yang baru." Ucapnya canggung.

Grrrrr...

Kibum menggeram marah, rautnya yang tadi sedih kini berubah drastis menjadi marah. Ia mencengkeram kerah seragam Kyuhyun dan mengangkat tubuh Kyuhyun ke atas. "Kau pikir mudah mendapatkannya, huh? Aku harus menabung setiap hari agar bisa membelinya, kau tahu."

"Hey! Hey! Lepaskan aku! Aku minta maaf, Kibum. Hey!"

"Tidak bisa."

"Sadarlah, lagipula kau ini namja. Tidak usah pakai tabir surya segala. Seperti yeoja saja."

"Jadi kau mengataiku banci? Huh?" Sepertinya Kyuhyun harus memperbaiki kata-katanya lain kali.

"Rasakan!"

DUAGH !

BUGH !

PLAK !

BRUK !

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara kipas angin terdengar di ruangan yang berukuran 5x5 meter persegi itu, beberapa kali terdengar ringisan menahan perih dari bibir seseorang yang tengah mencoba mengompres beberapa luka memar di wajahnya di hadapan cermin yang melekat di dinding. Dialah Kyuhyun yang babak belur pasca di hajar oleh Kibum hanya karena menjatuhkan krim tabir surya miliknya.

"Sialan sekali Kibum itu, hanya karena krim tabir surya aku dihajar sampai bonyok begini." Kesal Kyuhyun, ia jadi benci dengan Kibum. "Awas saja besok, ku balas kau."

"Siapa yang mau kau balas?"

Tiba-tiba Changmin muncul di kamar Kyuhyun, itu sudah menjadi hal yang biasa karena Kyuhyun juga jarang mengunci pintu ketika dirumah. Jadi, teman-temannya juga sudah hafal akan hal itu. By the way, Changmin membawa ramen dan beberapa snack lainnya untuk dimakan bersama Kyuhyun.

"Chwang. Kau rupanya." Sapa Kyuhyun saat berbalik dari hadapan cermin.

"YAK! Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kau ikut tawuran?" Tanya Changmin yang terkejut setelah melihat wajah Kyuhyun menjadi ada coraknya.

"Bukan. Ini ulah si Kibum yang kau bilang gay itu." Jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Wuih...imut-imut begitu ternyata jago berkelahi rupanya. Lihat! Wajahmu hampir tak berbentuk."

Dan Changmin mendapat hadiah lemparan handuk yang tadi digunakan Kyuhyun untuk mengompres memar di wajah dari Kyuhyun. Setelah itu, keduanya makan ramen bersama sambil Kyuhyun menjelaskan apa yang terjadi dengannya sampai babak belur begitu.

Changmin menertawakan apa yang diceritakan oleh Kyuhyun, sungguh tak masuk akal. Kibum terkesan lebay, hanya karena barang sepele ia sampai memukuli Kyuhyun begitu. Changmin jadi ikutan marah dan ingin membantu Kyuhyun untuk membalaskan dendamnya, namun sepertinya Changmin berubah pikiran..

"Menurutmu Kibum itu gay bukan?"

"Tentu saja bukan, mana ada gay kasar seperti ini?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada luka memar di wajahnya.

"Hey, Kyu. Bagaimana kalau kita taruhan saja?"

"Maksudmu?"

Changmin mendekatkan duduknya pada Kyuhyun, "Oke, kau bilang dia bukan gay, kan? Aku bertaruh kalau Kibum itu memang gay. Jika terbukti dia gay, kau beri aku 400. Dan, kalau bukan gay, kuberi kau 200. Otte?"

"Orang gila mana yang mau taruhan seperti itu?"

"Ada. Kau dan aku." Jawab Changmin sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Kyuhyun mencebik, ia membuang muka dan menatap keluar jendela. Berharap punya sumber gambaran lain untuk merefresh otaknya yang kusut akibat kesal dengan Kibum, juga menghindari taruhan konyol dari Changmin. Namun, yang terlintas dipikiran Kyuhyun malah si Kibum, dendam itu masih saja datang seiring denyut nyeri di wajah memarnya yang seakan mengingatkannya pada Kibum. Akhirnya, pikiran untuk mengerjai Kibum pun terlintas.

"Baiklah, kita taruhan." Ucap Kyuhyun. "Tapi bagaimana caranya? Ah, dan jangan 400 itu curang."

"Hahaha. Baiklah, 300 : 300. Caranya, kau pacari dia."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **To be continue..**_

Semoga suka ya? Hehe, and budayakan review :)))


	2. Chapter 2

"Shit ! Menjadikannya pacarku?"

Changmin mengangguk disertai senyuman kalem ala-ala. "Kalau dia gay, pasti akan mudah tertarik denganmu."

"Kau gila? Aku normal, aku suka dada besar dan bokong kenyal. Lagipula apa enaknya bercinta dengan namja?" Protes Kyuhyun dengan kepala yang hampir mendidih, ia tak habis pikir sahabatnya itu punya ide gila seperti itu. Kyuhyun kira taruhannya itu hanya menyelidiki kebenaran atas Kibum yang sebenarnya gay atau bukan. Mengumpulkan bukti lalu menunjukannya pada Changmin, kelar. Bahkan ia sudah membayangkan dirinya akan keren menjadi mata-mata seperti SPY. Eh, taunya malah disuruh pacaran dengan Kibum.

"Kau bilang bercinta? Memangnya pernah kau melakukannya?"

Kyuhyun membuang muka, membicarakan tentang bercinta membuatnya mengingat kejadian kemarin saat Kibum menemukan kondom yang masih terisi sperma dikamarnya ini. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, meniduri Kibum boleh juga , hitung-hitung untuk balas dendam karena Kibum sudah memukulinya sampai bonyok. Lagipula, memperkosa namja juga tidak akan ada efek samping yang buruk. Namja tidak akan hamil.

AH !

Sekarang Kyuhyun tahu salah satu enaknya pacaran dengan namja *smirk. Kyuhyun menyeringai pada Changmin, "Arasseo. Kita taruhan!"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **KIHYUN FANFICTION**_

 _ **Just For Fun & Hope You Like it**_

 _ **~Enjoy~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Linling Present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagian 2**_

Hari ini, ChangKyu berangkat sekolah bersama. Kyuhyun sudah mempunyai cara untuk memulai aksinya mendekati Kibum, dia akan bersikap manis di hadapan Kibum, namun keyakinannya akan Kibum yang bukan gay membuatnya sedikit ragu. Juga, taruhannya dengan Changmin. 300 won? Dapat uang darimana dia? Bayar sewa apartement saja pakai uang tunjangan, itu juga masih dibagi untuk biaya makan. Tapi, Kyuhyun bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan uang dari main game. Ah! Kyuhyun jadi semangat lagi deh.

JENG...JENG...!

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun ingat sesuatu, tentang kejadian di toilet sekolah sewaktu Kibum mengancamnya kemarin lusa, Kibum memberi pernyataan jika dia bukan gay dan bahkan sudah punya yeojachingu. Kyuhyunpun menghentikan langkahnya juga langkah Changmin. Membuat Changmin ingin melayangkan protes namun tidak bisa karena mulutnya lagi-lagi disumpal makanan.

"Kibum itu bukan gay. Sudah, mana 300 ku." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan telapak tangannya meminta uang taruhan. Changmin mengernyit. "Hey! Dia pernah bilang padaku kalau dia punya yeojachingu."

Changmin menelan semua makananannya susah payah, "Jangan bohong. Atau, itu hanya alasanmu saja?"

"Tentu saja tidak."

"Kalau begitu buktikan padaku jika dia memang punya yeojachingu, baru aku percaya. Juga, kuberi kau 600." Kata Changmin sambil berlalu.

"Hey! Kenapa kau sangat yakin kalau dia gay?" Teriak Kyuhyun namun hanya dibalas Changmin dengan mengacungkan jari tengahnya. "Sial. Kenapa jadi apesnya terlimpah padaku sekarang?"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sesampainya di sekolah, Kyuhyun sudah berpisah dengan Changmin sejak menapaki lapangan untuk menuju kelas masing-masing. Kini, Kyuhyun sudah memasuki kelas, Kyuhyun acuh saja atau memang tidak sadar kalau teman-teman satu kelasnya menatap kepadanya yang pagi ini punya new style dengan wajahnya, beberapa luka memar dan tampaknya ia adalah siswa terakhir yang memasuki kelas karena bangku miliknya yang kosong sendiri.

Ketika hendak menuju bangkunya, tiba-tiba Ryeowook yang duduk di samping Kibum berdiri, "Kyuhyun, mau duduk dimana?"

Kyuhyun hanya menjawab dengan dagunya yang menunjuk bangku miliknya, Ryeowook bertanya demikian karena kemarin Kyuhyun minta duduk dengan Kibum, siapa tahu hari ini Kyuhyun mau lagi. Tapi, kenapa Ryeowook baik sekali ya? Ah! Lupakan. Oh iya, tadi ekor mata Kyuhyun juga sempat melihat Kibum tengah melihat ke arahnya. Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun hanya acuh.

Kyuhyun mulai mendudukkan diri di bangkunya, kemudian menyimpan ranselnya di laci setelah mengambil buku dan alat tulis. Kegiatan Kyuhyun selanjutnya yaitu bermain ponsel, sekedar mengecek apakah ada pesan masuk. Namun, sepertinya ada yang aneh. Kyuhyun merasa ada yang terus melihat ke arahnya. Dan, benar saja saat Kyuhyun sedikit menegakkan kepalanya yang tadi menunduk, matanya langsung bertatapan dengan mata Kibum yang melihatnya. Kyuhyun yang masih kesal dengan Kibum hanya menatapnya malas, lalu memberi isyarat dengan dagunya kalau ia bertanya 'Ada apa?' Namun, Kibum hanya menghela nafas pelan dan kemudian menghadap depan lagi. Sementara itu, Kyuhyun hanya bersikap acuh saja sambil mengendikkan bahunya dan lanjut kembali memainkan ponselnya.

Entah tidak peka atau apa, tapi dari tatapan Kibum terlihat rasa bersalah disana. Kibum merasa bersalah saat melihat luka memar di wajah Kyuhyun yang disebabkan olehnya. Itu pasti sakit. Dan, kalau itu terjadi padanya, ia pasti tidak mau berangkat sekolah dahulu. Malu.

Juga, sejak Kyuhyun masuk kelas tadi, ia tidak berbicara sama sekali. Kibum jadi semakin yakin kalau pukulan yang ia layangkan pada Kyuhyun kemarin itu terlalu keras, sampai Kyuhyun tidak mau bicara mungkin menahan sakit. Ah! Kibum jadi terus-terusan merasa bersalah.

.

.

SKIP!

.

.

Tiba waktunya pulang, Kyuhyun berjalan dengan tenang saat sudah hampir sampai di apartemen lusuhnya. Namun, lagi-lagi firasat Kyuhyun datang lagi, ia merasa ada yang membuntutinya. Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang.

Ada Kibum berdiri dengan payung kuningnya dan 2 kantong plastik di tangan satunya. Kyuhyun tidak bicara apapun, hanya menatap Kibum. Kyuhyun lelah, jadi ia hanya akan menunggu apa mau Kibum sampai membuntutinya ke rumah.

Kibum juga tak berbicara apapun, ia juga menatap Kyuhyun malas. Karena sudah agak terlalu lama berdiri dan sudah merasa pegal, akhirnya ia pun bersuara juga, "Apa kau akan membiarkan aku tetap berdiri disini?"

.

.

SKIP!

.

.

"Mau apa?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan nada datar. Pasalnya ia masih kesal dengan Kibum yang baru kemarin memukulinya, kini anak itu tiba-tiba datang lagi padanya.

"Aku minta maaf." Jawab Kibum. "Kukira luka mu perlu diobati dengan benar agar tidak infeksi." Mengambil peralatan dari kantong plastik yang tadi dibawanya seperti kasa dan alkohol untuk membersihkan luka Kyuhyun.

"Tidak perlu." Kyuhyun itu tidak manja, walau memar begitu tapi Kyuhyun biasa saja. Nanti juga hilang.

"Aku merasa bersalah. Bantu aku meringankannya dengan melakukan ini."

Kyuhyun melihat ada ketulusan disana, mungkin Kyuhyun yang tidak terbiasa mendapat perhatian karena ia selama ini tinggal bagaikan seorang diri merasa ini adalah hal baru. Kyuhyun tidak pernah mengobati lukanya sejak ia tinggal di panti. Kehidupannya berubah drastis, tidak ada manja, dimanja, atau apapun itu. Yang ada hanya kemandirian, kedisiplinan, dan kejujuran. Yah, tapi yang kedua dan terakhir itu sepertinya gagal diterapkan oleh Kyuhyun.

Dan Kyuhyun hanya terdiam saat Kibum mulai mendekatinya yang duduk di kasur dan mulai membersihkan luka memar di dekat bibir, pipi kanan, dan bawah pelipis mata Kyuhyun. Kibum sangat berhati-hati saat melakukannya karena ia tidak mau Kyuhyun kesakitan.

Kibum terlihat begitu mahir, seperti perawat betulan. Mungkin karena tangannya sudah terlatih setiap hari mengoleskan krim-krim di wajahnya sendiri, jadi ia bisa terapkan metode itu untuk mengobati Kyuhyun. Dan, Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kantong plastik lain yang dibawa Kibum. Ada makanan disana. Apa Kibum tahu kalau Kyuhyun itu kurang asupan makanan? Ahh, akan ada Changmin KW 2 sepertinya yang setiap datang ke tempat Kyuhyun selalu bawa makanan. Tapi, kalau Changmin kan memang food monster.

"Itu untukku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hm."

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas mendengar jawaban singkat seperti itu. Merasa bersalah apanya? Masih ketus begitu. Kyuhyun akhirnya lebih memilih diam, nikmati saja apa yang dilakukan Kibum. Tak ada ruginya. Kyuhyun akan bersikap patuh sekarang, layaknya anak yang sedang diobati ibunya.

Ibu?

Kyuhyun mematung. Kenapa Kibum bersikap seperti ibunya? Sebelum ini tidak ada yang pernah bersikap demikian pada Kyuhyun sekalipun itu ibu panti. Ibu Kyuhyun sangat perhatian dan selalu memperhatikan Kyuhyun, yang akan memarahi batu di tanah jika Kyuhyun terjatuh. Bukan memarahi kecerobohan Kyuhyun yang tidak hati-hati saat bermain. Dan yang akan meniup luka di lutut Kyuhyun. Itulah gambaran ibu Kyuhyun yang dapat ia ingat.

Wajah KiHyun berjarak cukup dekat, Kibum sedang fokus dengan kegiatannya. Kyuhyun yang tadi sempat mematung mendapat perlakuan seperti itu, kini ia mulai teringat ucapan Changmin yang bertaruh kalau Kibum itu gay, ide yang menurutnya gila pun terlintas diotaknya. Kyuhyun akan mengetes Kibum itu gay atau namja tulen sekarang.

CHUU~

Sebuah kecupan dilayangkan Kyuhyun. Mata Kibum membola namun refleknya kali ini lambat, ia menegang dan hanya bisa diam mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi hingga beberapa detik berlalu ia tersadar jika barusaja bibirnya dan bibir Kyuhyun bersentuhan.

Namja vs Namja.

"Ka..kau~" Desis Kibum marah, matanya memicing menatap Kyuhyun yang hanya menatapnya datar.

BUAGH !

Satu pukulan kembali mendarat di wajah Kyuhyun, menambah memar yang tadi baru dibersihkan Kibum. Bahkan Kyuhyun sampai terjatuh kebelakang di kasurnya, Kibum juga masih ingin memberondong Kyuhyun lagi dengan pukulan-pukulan, Kyuhyun yang berada di posisi bawah hanya bisa menangkis tangan Kibum.

"Hey! Kenapa memukulku lagi?"

"Kenapa kau menciumku? Bajingan!"

"Karena kau gay! Kukira kau suka!"

Kibum menghentikan pukulan-pukulannya pada Kyuhyun. Keduanya saling berpandangan, "Apa? Kau masih berfikir aku gay?" Tanya Kibum tak habis fikir, matanya makin berkilat marah. Otaknya tak bisa berfikir dengan jernih karena dikuasai amarah yang membuncah, ia tidak suka dikatai gay karena ia bukan gay. Kibum mendesis lagi. "Jangan pernah lagi mengataiku gay! Dasar anak buangan! Tidak tahu sopan santun! Aku muak berteman denganmu. Ah! Bahkan orangtuamu pun tega membuangmu, kau anak-"

PLAK!

Geraman marah Kibum yang terdengar begitu pedas di telinga Kyuhyun terhenti lantaran Kyuhyun menampar mulutnya. Kibum memang sudah kelewatan mengatai orangtua Kyuhyun yang telah membuang anaknya sendiri. "PERGI KAU DARISINI !"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Malam pun tiba, Kyuhyun tidak tahu kenapa ia menjadi galau, baper, gegana, dan lainnya. Dia jadi tidak mood untuk melakukan apa-apa, bahkan bermain game yang biasanya menjadi cara terampuh untuk mengusir kegabutannya pun kini tidak mempan. Kyuhyun duduk di bibir jendela, menerawang jauh ke arah lampu-lampu kota yang menyala indah bagaikan taburan seribu bintang. Perkataan Kibum siang tadi masih terngiang di benaknya.

Tentang orangtuanya yang tega membuangnya, Kyuhyun jadi ingat masa kecilnya yang sering melihat ayahnya melakukan KDRT pada ibunya. Hingga suatu hari ibunya terkapar di lantai tak berdaya, Kyuhyun ingin menghampiri ibunya kala itu, namun ayahnya yang galak menariknya kasar dan membawanya pergi sangat jauh dari rumahnya. Kyuhyun kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa, ketika pagi datang ia sudah berada di depan panti asuhan.

Kyuhyun sedih ketika ingat masa lalunya..

Namun, bayangan ketika Kibum membersihkan lukanya itu datang. Membuat Kyuhyun juga mengingat hal yang sama dengan ibunya sewaktu kecil. Saat Kyuhyun terjatuh ketika sedang bermain, ibunya akan mengobati luka yang Kyuhyun dapat. Kenapa Kibum bisa mengingatkan Kyuhyun akan ibunya?

"Tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali." Ucap Kyuhyun.

.

Disisi lain...

.

"Sudah ku hajar beberapa kali masih saja tidak kapok. Sialan sekali Kyuhyun itu. Awas saja kalau sampai ia mengataiku gay lagi."

Kibum kesal, ia mengoleskan krim malam pada wajahnya dengan kasar. Kaki yang dibungkus sandal bebek itu tidak bisa diam, betapa imutnya Kibum saat ini dengan gaya rambutnya yang dikuncir ke atas hingga memperlihatkan jidatnya, atau biasa disebut apple hair.

Itu merupakan rutinitas Kibum menjelang tidur, memakai krim malam untuk wajah, body lotion agar tetap mulus, dan beberapa produk perawatan kulit lainnya. Memang aneh untuk ukuran seorang namja memakai peralatan perawatan kulit seperti itu. Namun, bagi Kibum itu hal lumrah karena sebagai manusia kita berhak untuk menjaga keindahan tubuh baik yeoja maupun namja.

Saat tengah sibuk memoles diri dengan krim-krim miliknya, tiba-tiba saja ponsel Kibum yang ada di meja berdering ada panggilan masuk. Kibum menggeser layar hijau untuk menerima panggilan itu, kemudian mengatur pada mode loudspeaker, ia tidak mau polesan krim di wajahnya terhapus oleh ponsel.

 _'Bummie-ya, besok pagi aku tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah seperti biasanya.'_

"Oh, tidak apa-apa, Sana. Aku bisa berangkat sendiri."

 _'Maafkan aku, tiba-tiba dosenku mengubah jadwal kuliah di jam siang menjadi pagi,tapi aku janji akan menjemputmu besok siang .'_

"Hm, baiklah. Sekarang kau pergilah tidur."

 _'Ok~ saranghae.'_

"Nado, saranghae."

Kibum tersenyum, Sana adalah yeojachingunya, ia anak kuliahan dan juga anak orang kaya. Punya mobil, tapi seleranya brondong. Entah kenapa Sana bisa menyukai Kibum dan mau menjadi pacar Kibum. Juga, Kibum tidak mengerti kenapa bisa menyukai Sana yang lebih tua darinya 3 tahun. Tapi Kibum tidak bisa memungkiri, ia sayang dengan Sana, bukan karena sering diantar ke sekolah, Kibum jadian dengan Sana sebelum Sana punya mobil sendiri.

Mood yang tadi jelek karena Kyuhyun, kini berangsur membaik setelah mendapat telefon dari Sana. Kini, Kibum sudah selesai dengan ritualnya, ia akan pergi tidur.

Back to Kyuhyun...

Kepala Kyuhyun semakin cekot-cekot memikirkan cara untuk membalas Kibum. Ternyata ia masih belum bisa terima atas ucapan Kibum yang menghina orangtuanya, sebenarnya kalau yang dihina ayah Kyuhyun mungkin tidak apa-apa, tapi Kibum bilang tadi orangtua, jadi ibunya juga termasuk dong. Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun tidak terima, Kyuhyun sayang ibunya yang juga sayang padanya.

Rencana 'meniduri' Kibum kembali teringat diotak Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun kembali sumringah. Kyuhyun mempunyai cara untuk mendekati Kibum, dengan bersikap baik pada namja itu. Ia akan menahan rasa kesalnya dan meredam emosi serta nafsu ingin menghajar balik wajah Kibum yang mulus itu saat berhadapan dengannya demi bisa dekat dengan Kibum sehingga aksi menidurinya itu bisa terlaksana dengan lancar. "Habis lah kau, Kibum namja bebek." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

Tak lama, seringai penuh kemenangan itu pudar. Kyuhyun tidak punya cara untuk meniduri Kibum, anak itu jago beladiri. "Ah! Telfon Changmin!" Serunya sambil meraih ponselnya. "E- jangan jangan. Changmin itu bodoh." Mata Kyuhyun melihat keseluruh sudut apartemennya, sedang mencari cara hingga akhirnya matanya menemukan botol alkohol yang tadi dibawa Kibum, seringai kemenangan datang lagi. "Sekarang aku tahu." Katanya.

"Buat dia mabuk, lalu eksekusi~"

 **TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

_**What The Duck!**_

 _ **KIHYUN FANFICTION**_

 _ **Just For Fun & Hope You Like it**_

 _ **~Enjoy~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Linling Present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagian 3**_

Hari ini Kibum berangkat sekolah sendirian, ibunya sampai bertanya tadi kok tumben Sana tidak menjemput. Kibum memberi alasan yang sesungguhnya kalau Sana ada jam kuliah pagi hari ini, mendadak sehingga tidak bisa menjemputnya.

"Bukannya Mama tidak suka kalian pacaran, tapi kau harusnya sadar diri, nak. Sana itu anak orang kaya. Kita ini orang miskin. Bagaimana kalau orangtua Sana mengetahui kalau anaknya setiap hari menjemputmu, seperti jasa tukang antar saja." Ibu Kibum berkata demikian karena mengetahui kalau selama Kibum dan Sana berpacaran, Kibum belum pernah dikenalkan oleh kedua orangtua Sana. Sedangkan Sana, hampir setiap hari ia menyambangi rumah Kibum.

Kibum menghela nafasnya, sebenarnya Kibum juga merasa begitu. Namun, Sana lah yang mampu membuatnya berfikir dewasa, bahkan Kibum menjadi semakin semangat belajar agar cepat lulus kemudian kuliah sambil bekerja, dan lulus lagi kemudian bekerja agar bisa beli mobil. Begitulah kira-kira yang dipikirkan Kibum. Begitu sederhana, bukan? Hey! Jangan salah kira, begini-begini Kibum sudah bisa menyetir, ia belajar secara otodidak dengan memperhatikan Sana saat mengemudikan mobil setiap mengantarnya ke sekolah. Dan sudah beberapa kali juga menggantikan Sana menyetir saat mereka pergi berdua.

"Nak, kau harus bisa menentukannya. Lebih cepat lebih baik."

Pesan Ibu Kibum sebelum melepas keberangkatan Kibum ke sekolah di depan pintu rumah sambil memasukkan satu bekal kotak makan ke dalam ransel Kibum, anak itu tidak mau sarapan dan lebih memilih untuk membawanya ke sekolah, soalnya ia hanya jalan kaki dan takut keburu matahari semakin tinggi katanya. Kibum hanya menghela nafas lagi, sebelum akhirnya ia membuka payung dan siap melangkahkan kakinya menuju sekolah. Ia harus menyiapkan tissue ekstra karena ia berekspektasi keringat akan banyak keluar karena ia akan berjalan sedikit jauh hari ini.

Selama berjalan menuju sekolah, ia terus kepikiran pesan ibunya. Membuatnya bimbang, tapi bukannya Kibum senang punya pacar yang bisa dimanfaatkan. Kibum seringkali bertanya pada Sana perihal ia yang sangat jarang keluar modal tiap kali mereka jalan berdua, namun Sana selalu bilang kalau itu tidak masalah. Selama semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja, Sana akan menerima Kibum apa adanya.

Tetapi kali ini Kibum akan mencoba mencari sisi lain dari hubungannya yang dianggapnya baik-baik saja. Kata-kata ibunya tadi ia cerna dengan baik, bagaimana jika orangtua Sana tahu kalau putrinya mengantar jemput Kibum, si anak SMA. Sudah seperti jasa tukang antar jemput saja. Kibum membenarkan ucapan ibunya karena ia sekarang baru sadar jika selama ini ia tidak tahu siapa orangtua Sana. Juga Sana tidak pernah membahas orangtuanya. Maksudnya hanya sekedar memberitahu namanya, atau kalau boleh sekalian pekerjaannya. Namun, Kibum hanya tahu satu hal kalau Sana itu asli keturunan Jepang. Namanya saja Minatozaki Sana, itu sangat Jepang sekali. Tapi alasan Sana pindah ke Korea Kibum juga tidak tahu. Ah, nanti akan ia tanyakan saja sekalian minta izin untuk bertemu orangtua Sana, yang pasti orang Jepang juga. Lagipula Kibum sudah sangat percaya diri untuk bertemu orangtua Sana. Tapi ngomong-ngomong Kibum jadi sadar jika ia begitu cuek dengan Sana sampai-sampai banyak yang ia tidak ketahui. Hmm, habis ini ia akan mencoba membenahi hubungannya dengan Sana.

Hingga langkah Kibum terhenti, Kibum sedikit lelah karena berjalan. Saat mengambil tissue di saku seragamnya, Kibum merasa seperti kenal dengan daerah ini. Kibum menoleh ke sisi kanan. Rautnya semakin berubah menjadi sangat lelah.

"Shit~" Umpatnya lirih, "Kenapa aku berhenti disini?"

Kibum tadinya berfikir untuk tidak akan melewati daerah apartemen murah si Kyuhyun. Tapi gara-gara ia melamun, ia malah tersesat disini. Rencananya ia mau lewat jalan lain, kan ada. Tapi daripada menambah kesal, Kibum memilih untuk segera melanjutkan kembali jalannya. Namun, suara menyebalkan itu menginterupsinya.

"Hey! Hey! Mau kemana?" Kyuhyun yang baru keluar dari apartemen menyapa Kibum sambil menghampirinya. Kebetulan anak itu lewat sini, Kyuhyun akan memulai aksinya sekarang untuk mendekati Kibum. "Tumben lewat sini? Kangen padaku ya?" Sapanya ramah, tapi terkesan seperti menggoda.

Lagipula percaya diri sekali si Kyuhyun ini, tidak tahu apa orang lagi tersesat. Ah, tapi Kyuhyun tidak marah lagi. Bukannya kemarin ia mengusir Kibum dari apartemennya? "Menjauhlah dariku! Pedofil !" Kibum masih marah dan trauma sebenarnya dengan kejadian kemarin, sewaktu Kyuhyun menciumnya. Sapaan Kyuhyun ia balas dengan kata-kata ketus begitu, sambil berjalan cepat. Ia ingin segera jauh dari Kyuhyun. Juga, ia tidak mau emosinya naik lagi dan membuat Kyuhyun makin babak belur. Lihat saja, memar di wajahnya saja masih parah begitu gara-gara kemarin Kibum tambahi lagi.

"Hey! Harusnya aku yang marah. Kau mengatai ibuku !" Teriak Kyuhyun, ia juga menyusul langkah Kibum. Dan sepertinya ia gagal di percobaan pertama untuk bersikap manis & ramah pada Kibum.

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, mendengar kata 'ibuku' ia jadi ingat ibunya. Tentu ia juga ingat kata-kata kasar yang ia lontarkan pada Kyuhyun kemarin yang secara tidak langsung juga menghina orangtua Kyuhyun. Dengan ragu, Kibum berbalik. "Tapi kenapa kau lancang menciumku. Menjijikkan."

Kyuhyun mendekat, "Hooh? Jadi kau jijik? Tapi kau gay, kan?"

Kibum memejamkan matanya, menahan kesal. Genggaman di payungnya juga mengeras. Dalam hati ia mencoba menyabar-nyabarkan diri. Jangan sampai meledak lagi. "Berhentilah mengataiku seperti itu. Aku bukan seperti yang kau katakan!"

"Bukan seperti yang kukatakan apa? Bukan gay, begitu maksudmu?"

"Tentu saja! Sudah kukatakan padamu kan kalau aku punya YEOJACHINGU !" Jawab Kibum penuh penekanan diakhir katanya.

"Kalau begitu buktikan."

Alis Kibum bertaut, tak habis fikir dengan si jorok Kyuhyun, "Bukti bagaimana?"

"Tunjukan padaku yeojachingumu itu."

Kibum hampir meledak sekarang, ia merogoh ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku celana seragamnya. Mengutak-atik sebentar kemudian membuka galery yang kebanyakan isinya foto iklan produk perawatan kulit, screenshoot cara merawat kulit pokoknya semuanya tentang kulit, dan scroll ke bawah terus sampai ia menemukan fotonya bersama Sana sedang selfie sambil memakan eskrim cone dengan ukuran jumbo. Meski wajah Sana tidak full, tapi masih terlihat cantik dengan pose sedang melakukan wink seperti itu. Setelah itu ia segera menunjukkannya pada Kyuhyun, sangat dekat dengan wajah Kyuhyun layar ponselnya sampai hampir menyentuh hidungnya.

"Aku tidak bisa lihat, bodoh." Kyuhyun menjauhkan ponsel Kibum yang casingnya dihiasi silicon pelindung berwarna kuning, dan jangan lupakan miniatur bebeknya yang juga nemplok disana.

"Jangan menyentuhnya!"

"Pelit sekali." Cibir Kyuhyun, kemudian sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah pacar Kibum. "Hmm. Cantik, tapi aku belum percaya. Cium dia di hadapanku."

Kibum memasang wajah datar, ia benar-benar kesal sekarang. "Tolong hargai dia. Aku tidak sudi melakukannya hanya karenamu. Itu pelecehan!" Dan Kibum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai, kedua tangannya ia letakkan di saku celana. "Baiklah kalau kau mau seisi sekolah mengecapmu sebagai 'GAY'. Bukankah dengan mencium pacarmu itu sama dengan memberikan bukti jika kau namja tulen?"

Dan Kyuhyun kembali berhasil membuat langkah Kibum terhenti lagi, namun kali ini tidak menoleh ke belakang. Kibum berfikir terlalu jauh, Kyuhyun akan menyebarkan gosip jika ia gay, bagaimana jika seisi sekolah mengecapnya gay? Ia tidak akan punya teman lagi. Namun, selama ini ia memang tidak punya teman (akrab) dan yang parah bagaimana jika sampai itu terdengar ke telinga guru? Dan sampai ke telinga ibunya? Lalu, ibunya stress dan berfikir jika hubunganya dengan Sana hanya kamuflase, penyamaran untuk menutupi dirinya yang gay?

Andwae !

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **KIHYUN FANFICTION**_

 _ **~ g~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jam makan siang tiba, seluruh siswa berhamburan menuju kantin untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah meronta minta diisi ulang. Lain dengan Kibum, ia berjalan melawan arah dan tidak berniat untuk pergi ke kantin karena ia membawa bekal sarapan paginya ke sekolah. Kibum terhasut oleh omongan Kyuhyun tadi pagi, ia tidak ingin urusannya makin panjang dan merembet kemana-mana. Jadi, ia ingin meminta pada Sana sekarang karena Kibum ingin segera membuktikan kepada Kyuhyun perihal dia yang bukan gay, dia adalah namja tulen 100%.

Dan sampailah Kibum di tempat yang ia tuju. Kibum berada diantara lemari loker sekolah, tempat itu akan sepi saat istirahat makan siang begini. Kibum berencana untuk menelfon Sana, ia sampai merelakan jam makan siangnya hanya untuk pergi ke loker demi menelfon pacarnya. Sebenarnya bisa saja Kibum menelfon di kelas, tapi ia sangsi jika nanti ada yang mendengar percakapannya dengan Sana. Yeojachingunya.

"Halo, sayang."

 _'Iya. Kenapa?'_

"Nanti jadi menjemputku, kan?"

 _'Iya, jadi.'_

"Baiklah, nanti masuklah ke lapangan. Aku ada kejutan untukmu."

 _'Oh! Baiklah."_

Kibum senang Sana menyetujui permintaannya, baru kali ini Kibum meminta Sana untuk memasuki area sekolahnya, biasanya Sana hanya akan mengantar Kibum sampai depan gerbang saja, namun tak sadarkah Kibum jika suara Sana tadi terdengar hampir berbisik dan hanya menjawab sekenanya saja? Kibum curiga namun ia menepisnya. Ia positif thinking saja, mungkin Sana sedang ada kegiatan. Malahan Kibum menyalahkan dirinya yang menelfon tiba-tiba.

.

.

Kantin sekolah...

Kyuhyun terlihat tak begitu berselera untuk makan, pandangannya tak tertuju pada nasi dan lauk yang terhidang di hadapannya. Ia melihat ke seluruh area kantin seperti mencari seseorang. Lain dengan Changmin, food monster seperti dia jika sudah dihadapkan dengan makanan pasti sudah lupa segala urusan yang lain, Changmin makan dengan begitu lahapnya sampai tak sadar jika Kyuhyun bersikap tidak biasa.

Hingga Changmin selesai dengan makan siangnya, ia berpamitan pada Kyuhyun untuk masuk kelas duluan, mau nyontek pekerjaan kelas katanya. Changmin suka dadakan, berat di game dan makanan sampai-sampai PR pun terbengkalai. Lalu, si Kyuhyun juga akhirnya memaksakan dirinya untuk makan. Dibuang sayang katanya.

Setelah selesai dengan makan siang, Kyuhyun segera memasuki kelas. Entah kenapa ia ingin segera bertemu Kibum. Padahal ia juga tidak tahu mau apa dengan anak itu. Saat masuk kelas ternyata Kibum sudah ada di kelas, sedang makan bekalnya disana dan acuh saja saat Kyuhyun datang kemudian duduk di bangkunya. Kebetulan bangku Kibum dan Kyuhyun sebelahan.

Saat memperhatikan Kibum yang sedang makan tiba-tiba sebuah ide jahil terlintas di otak Kyuhyun, ia menyeringai. Saat Kibum hendak menyuapkan makanannya ke dalam mulut, tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun dengan gerakan cepat meraih tangan Kibum dan mengarahkan sendok berisi makanan itu ke mulutnya sehingga makanan Kibum masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun.

"Hmm~ enak."

"Yak! Sialan kau!"

"Wae? Kenapa kau pelit sekali jadi orang?" Kyuhyun menyelesaikan kunyahannya, "Lagipula ini hanya telur...Telur goreng." Kemudian mencomot sisa telur di kotak makan Kibum dan memakannya.

"Jangan ambil telurku!"

"Kau mau? Ini ambilah." Kyuhyun memonyongkan mulutnya yang penuh dengan telur, kalau Kibum mau ambil biar ambil saja dimulutnya. Tentu saja Kibum yang 'manusia higienis' tidak akan mau. Akhirnya Kibum hanya bisa meredam kekesalannya. Akal sehatnya mencoba memaklumi Kyuhyun yang anak yatim piatu, mungkin ia jarang makan. Maka urusannya akan selesai.

Dan pada akhirnya Kibum lebih memilih menyimpan kotak makanannya yang masih tersisa nasi. Melihat hal itu, Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah telah merebut jatah makan si Kibum. Bagaimana kalau nanti Kibum kelaparan? Ah! Dan kenapa Kyuhyun peduli? Namun rasa bersalah itu tetap saja ada.

"Ahh.. Bagaimana dengan janjimu tadi pagi?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Hanya untuk alibi saja. Ia ingin membuang rasa bersalah itu.

"Kau tunggu nanti pulang sekolah. Di lapangan." Jawab Kibum datar namun penuh penekanan.

"Wih, cepat sekali. Kukira butuh waktu satu minggu untuk membujuk pacarmu berciuman di depanku." Sahut Kyuhyun dengan nada orang songong. Kibum memberikan tatapan malas namun auranya siap menghajar Kyuhyun anytime. "Aah..baiklah baiklah. Akan ku tunggu." Kyuhyun sampai was-was takut dibuat bonyok lagi, masih trauma. Juga memarnya belum sembuh. "Dan jangan menatapku seperti itu !"

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KIHYUN FANFICTION**_

 _ **~ g~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Jam pelajaran berakhir, Kyuhyun saat ini memang sengaja mengekor di belakang Kibum. Ia ingin menagih janjinya pada Kibum yang akan membuktikan kalau wanita yang ada di galery fotonya itu adalah benar-benar YEOJACHINGU Kibum.

Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya, ia menghela nafas risih karena diikuti Kyuhyun. "Kenapa mengekoriku?"

Kyuhyun memasang tampang cengo dan menunjuk dirinya sendiri, "Aku? Tentu saja aku mau lihat."

Dan Kibum menghela nafas kasar sekarang, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya di bangku tepi lapangan. "Tunggu 30 menit lagi."

Dan Kyuhyun oke-oke saja. Ia mengikuti Kibum yang duduk di bangku. "Arasseo~"

"Setelah ini, jangan pernah menggangguku lagi." Ucap Kibum, dan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk malas.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan karena bangku tempat duduk mereka di desain satu bangku hanya untuk satu orang dan disana ada 3 bangku yang berjajar. Bangku yang satunya dibuat Kibum untuk meletakkan senjatanya, payung. Kebetulan bangku itu berada di bawah pohon jadi tidak panas melainkan sejuk.

Tidak ada obrolan antar keduanya, Kibum lebih memilih memainkan ponselnya. Melihat-lihat produk baru di internet siapa tahu ada yang cocok, kemudian dia akan menabung untuk membelinya. Tak beda jauh dengan Kyuhyun, ia juga memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya. Mengecek aplikasi chatting siapa tahu ada yang mau membeli akun game nya lagi. Lumayan buat jajan. Benar-benar seperti tak berada di dekat orang, semuanya fokus dengan benda persegi canggih itu.

Ponsel itu mendekatkan yang jauh, tapi menjauhkan yang dekat.

Dats Rait !

Hingga Kyuhyun mulai bosan, ia menyimpan ponselnya di saku celana, "Kalau lama begini anak-anak keburu pulang."

Kibum hanya melirik Kyuhyun sebentar, kemudian fokus lagi pada ponselnya."Aku hanya membuktikan dihadapanmu. Bukan pada seisi sekolah."

"Kalau begitu apa gunanya mau berciuman di lapangan? Anak lain tidak lihat juga."

"Kau yang lihat dan akan membeberkan ke seluruh sekolah."

"Yak! Sialan. Kau mengataiku ember?"

"Kau sendiri yang bilang."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas kasar, ia kalah debat sekarang. Jika ia balas lagi, takutnya Kibum main tangan. Ia tidak mau ada KDRT disini. Gara-gara debat kecil saja Kyuhyun langsung badmood. Tidak tertarik lagi untuk melihat Kibum berciuman. Pandangannya ia alihkan pada siswa maupun siswi yang tinggal beberapa yang masih stay di sekolah. Hampir sepi karena semua siswa sudah pulang.

Menuju ke 30 menit itu lama sekali, masih sekitar 10 menitan. Kyuhyun sudah bosan setengah mati. Beda dengan Kibum yang anteng-anteng saja. Karena ia sedari tadi melihat-lihat iklan produk perawatan kulit, itu hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Sambil beberapa kali berbalas chatt dengan Sana, dan yang terakhir tadi pesannya adalah Sana sudah menuju ke sekolah Kibum.

Kyuhyun hampir saja beranjak pulang sebelum matanya melihat sesosok gadis yang turun dari mobil hitam metalic dengan balutan celana jeans ketat biru donker, baju bermotif bunga warna pink yang memperlihatkan separuh pundaknya, dan tas ukuran sedang. Serta sepatu wedges hitam yang menambah style fashion mahasiswa dari golongan kaum sosialita semakin melekat ditubuh gadis itu. Ah, jangan lupakan rambutnya yang panjang tergerai indah dan berwarna cokelat. Berjalan mendekati lapangan. Kyuhyun semakin dapat melihat dengan jelas wajahnya, putih, mata yang indah dan pipi chubby. Sangat cantik dengan polesan make up tipis yang memberi kesan natural, bibir sensual berwarna merah semakin membuat Kyuhyun terpesona sampai menelan ludahnya. Namun wajah gadis itu masih samar-samar.

Gadis itu sampai di tengah lapangan dan berhenti disana. Kyuhyun mengernyit dan bertanya dalam hati kenapa gadis itu berhenti di tengah lapangan? Apakah sedang butuh bantuan? Kyuhyun hampir mendekati gadis itu untuk menawarkan jasa sebagai tourguide sekolahan untuk gadis cantik seperti dia. Sebelum Kibum beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Ahh..Bummie-ya. Kejutan apa yang-"

Kibum tidak berkata apa-apa, langsung meraih tengkuk gadis itu yang ternyata adalah Sana. Mencium bibir Sana hingga membuat Sana terkejut dan membelalakkan matanya. Namun detik berikutnya Sana memejamkan matanya karena Kibum mulai melumat kecil bibir merahnya.

Kyuhyun menganga tak percaya. Jadi itu benar YEOJACHINGU Kibum. Beda sama yang di foto tadi pagi, lebih cantik aslinya. Tapi Kyuhyun lupa tadi wajah Sana asli dengan yang di foto. Changmin harus lihat !

"Hey." Tiba-tiba ada yang menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dengan uang. Kyuhyun menoleh sekilas. Itu Changmin yang juga melihat adegan dilapangan itu sambil merekamnya di ponsel. "Ambil 600 mu."

Sreet!

Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh takut ketinggalan adegan yang luar biasa langka ini hanya merebut uang yang Changmin berikan padanya, kemudian mengantonginya. "Yeoja yang hot." Desahnya.

Kibum menyudahi ciumannya, ia hampir lupa tempat jika saja Sana tidak mencubit kecil perutnya. Tadi Kibum sudah meraba ke dalam baju Sana, ah sesuatu di bawah sana membuat Kibum tidak nyaman. Ia segera merangkul Sana yang masih tersipu untuk masuk ke dalam mobil, Kibum ingin segera menuntaskan yang mengganjal ini. Yang disebabkan oleh Sana.

"Kenapa di tengah lapangan, Bummie? Aku malu." Bisik Sana pada Kibum.

"Kau suka?"

Sana menunduk, ia suka. Tapi malu. "Jelaskan kenapa?"

"Nanti kujelaskan. Setelah kita selesaikan ini."

Sana melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Kibum dengan dagunya. Ada yang sedikit menonjol disana. Sana tertawa kecil. "Arasseo-yo."

"Jangan tertawa. Punyamu juga sudah basah pasti."

Dan keduanya sudah masuk ke dalam mobil. Sana melajukannya dengan agak cepat untuk menuju rumah Kibum. Changmin berlarian mengejar mobil Sana masih dengan ponsel yang merecord.

"Aish! Kenapa sudah selesai." Ratap Changmin. Ia kemudian berjalan pulang dan tidak ingat dengan Kyuhyun sehingga ia meninggalkannya, Changmin ingin menikmati video yang barusan ia dapat.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun, ia tersenyum karena menang dari Changmin. Uang yang tadi ia simpan di kantongnya ia simpan lagi setelah selesai menghitungnya. Bukannya tidak percaya dengan Changmin, tapi ia hanya senang punya uang. Dan 600 itu bukan masalah untuk Changmin, ia anak dari golongan konglomerat bahkan ada keturunan bule nya, tapi Kyuhyun tidak begitu mengerti, hanya sebatas tahu.

Senyum Kyuhyun perlahan hilang, ia senang dapat uang. Tapi, kesenangannya ini tidak sampai betul ke hati. Ada yang kurang, hal itu karena Kyuhyun merasa kecewa tidak jadi meniduri Kibum. Tapi kenapa ia harus kecewa? Juga, ia teringat kata-kata Kibum saat mengatakan kalau setelah ini ia tidak boleh mengganggu Kibum lagi. Seperti ada yang hilang saja dari dirinya. Entah kenapa ia belum mau menjauhi Kibum lagi, sudah mulai merasa nyaman membully anak itu mungkin. Atau, ada something else?

Who knows?

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun berniat pulang. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menghentikan langkah. Kyuhyun melihat ke bangku ujung. Ada payung Kibum tertinggal disana. Seraya mengendikkan bahu, Kyuhyun mengambil payung kuning itu kemudian membukanya. Akan ia pakai diperjalanan pulang.

"Hmm, boleh juga."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KIHYUN FANFICTION**_

 _ **~ g~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Bummie, aku harus pulang sekarang." Ucap Sana sambil merapikan pakaian yang barusaja ia pakai kembali dan sedikit membenarkan letak tali bra nya.

"Hm. Baiklah."

"Sampai jumpa." Pamit Sana dan meninggalkan kecupan singkat di pipi chubby Kibum sebelum pergi dari kamar Kibum.

Setelah Sana pergi dari rumahnya, Kibum hanya diam. Ah! Jika saja Sana peka, Kibum terlihat acuh sejak mereka selesai berhubungan. Entah ada apa dengan Kibum, bukankah ia harusnya senang karena telah mendapat jatah dari Sana?

"Ternyata bukan aku saja namjachingunya." Gumam Kibum, ia marah. Kibum mengetahuinya. Saat berhubungan dengan Sana tadi, ia menemukan ada bekas kissmark di leher belakang telinga Sana. Tapi hampir pudar, ah atau sengaja diolesi foundation tebal agar tidak begitu terlihat, dan tentu saja bukan Kibum yang memberikannya, karena sesuai dengan perjanjian keduanya jika tidak ada yang boleh memberi kissmark. Dengan alasan mereka masih study, jika sampai ada orang yang melihat bisa menurunkan reputasi mereka sebagai pelajar dan mahasiswa.

Tapi, era sekarang pacaran ala anak muda itu penuh kemunafikan, hubungan asmara dibalut indah dengan label pacaran sehat, dengan membawa embel-embel masih pelajar belum tahu apa-apa. Tapi, giliran ada kesempatan, mau se alim atau selugu apapun juga pasti melakukannya.

Karena tak bisa dipungkiri, masa remaja itu usia rentan yang mempunyai kadar rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi. Awalnya coba-coba, lama kelamaan menjadi rutinitas. Hingga hal itu kini menjadi lumrah di kalangan anak muda.

Tak begitu jauh dengan Kibum, meski suka dandan dan penggemar bebek, Kibum juga namja yang sedang menuju proses dewasa dan harus memenuhi kebutuhan biologisnya. Beruntunglah ia punya Sana si mahasiswa Biologi yang sudah begitu paham tentang hal berhubungan badan, jadi tidak akan terjadi apa-apa jika mereka sering melakukannya. Sama-sama butuh. Ngomong-ngomong soal Sana, ia sedang tidak ingin membahasnya.

Kibum ingin segera membersihkan tubuhnya, ia sedang dalam kondisi badmood dan ia yakin dengan guyuran air akan kembali membuat tubuhnya segar. Ia mulai melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi, ah tak lupa ia juga memungut kondom bekas yang barusan ia pakai.

 _Kondom?_

 _Kyuhyun?_

Kenapa kondom mengingatkan Kibum pada Kyuhyun? Peristiwa saat di kamar apartemen Kyuhyun ia ingat kembali, saat ia menemukan kondom bekas Kyuhyun. "Anak itu." Dan Kibum tersenyum hanya karena mengingat kecerobohan Kyuhyun. Segala masalah yang ditimbulkan Kyuhyun padanya ia lupakan.

Ei? Tunggu, bukankah tadi Kibum sedang badmood? Kenapa setelah ingat kondomnya Kyuhyun, eh maksudnya ingat Kyuhyun ia jadi senyum-senyum begitu?

Jangan-jangan?

Ahh... Kibum segera menepis bayangan-bayangan aneh itu. Habis ini ia sudah akan bebas dari anak jorok, ceroboh dan suka mengganggunya itu. Ia sudah merdeka sekarang. Segera ia memutuskan untuk membuang kondomnya ke tempat sampah, kemudian mandi lalu tidur dan akan bangun nanti malam untuk melakukan ritualnya, ia lelah setelah melakukan kegiatan yang menguras tenaganya sore ini.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 **TBC**

 **Kuhanya ingin bilang maaf karena salah ngasih rating, fanfic ini ternyata mengandung konten dewasa di chapter selanjutnya. Bagi yg tidak suka atau masih di bawah umur, it's up to you.**

 **-Thanks-**


	4. Chapter 4

**WARNING ! Chapter ini mengandung konten dewasa, ada sedikit adegan "anunya" bagi Anda yang tidak suka atau masih dibawah umur. Silakan klik tombol "CLOSE"**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KIHYUN FANFICTION**_

 _ **Present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagian 4**_

Ini adalah weekend, sekolah libur dan Kyuhyun gabut di kamarnya. Ia baru bangun tidur. Biasanya tiap minggu pagi ia akan disambut dengan wajah penuh iler si Changmin yang terkapar di kasur atau lantai apartemen miliknya, kemudian ia akan melakukan KDRT kepada namja tiang itu, entah menendangnya atau membaui hidung Changmin dengan bekas celana dalam. Yang penting anak itu mau bangun dan lekas memberinya makan. Maksudnya membeli sarapan.

Tapi semalam Changmin tidak menginap, dan mengirim pesan pada Kyuhyun mengabarkan bahwa dirinya sedang ikut ayahnya ke Thailand. Kemungkinan hari senin pun masih disana. Kyuhyun iri sebenarnya, ia juga ingin punya ayah dan ibu yang kaya dan bisa mengajaknya keliling dunia, piknik ke luar negeri, ikut rapat bisnis antar negara seperti Changmin sekarang. Tapi, harapan ya tinggal harapan. Pada kenyataannya ia sudah tidak punya ibu, bahkan ayah nya pun ia tidak tahu masih hidup atau tidak.

Kyuhyun tidak mau berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mandi saja berhubung sudah jam 10. Sekalian mencuci beberapa potong baju-baju kotor seperti seragam, dan sedikit merapikan kamarnya karena tak butuh waktu lama kalau hanya untuk membereskan isi apartemen, mengingat tidak banyak barang yang ada disana. Jadi simpel.

Saat hendak memasuki kamar mandi, Kyuhyun melihat payung kuning yang kemarin ia bawa. Payung Kibum, tersandar di pojokan dekat rak sepatu. Kyuhyun memindahkan keranjang tempat cucian kotor ke tangan sebelah, sedang tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk mengusap dagunya, memasang pose berfikir apa yang akan ia lakukan dengan payung itu?

Tring !

Setelah dapat ide, Kyuhyun menjentikkan jarinya. Ia akan mengembalikan payung itu kepada pemiliknya, Kibum. Entah kenapa ia merasa senang karena punya alasan untuk bertemu dengan Kibum sekarang, ah dan jangan lupakan rencana 'meniduri' iti ya? Karena Kyuhyun jadi teringat barusan dan sempat berfikir akan meniduri Kibum dirumahnya nanti. Kyuhyun cekikikan membayangkan ia sedang meniduri Kibum. Kemudian Kyuhyun masuk ke kamar mandi dan segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **KIHYUN FANFICTION**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **~ g~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Lain dengan Kibum, pagi ini ia sudah dilanda badmood akut yang bikin ia merengut-merengut imut. Kibum duduk di meja makan, wajahnya datar seperti es batu. Meski tadi pagi sudah memakai pelembab, tapi tetap saja aura keras menahan marah itu tidak bisa disamarkan.

BRAK !

Ada Sana yang duduk di kursi lain berhadapan dengan Kibum, ia tersentak saat Kibum menggebrak meja dengan keras. Kini, Sana hanya mampu menunduk, ia tidak berani melawan Kibum yang sedang marah.

"Jadi sudah berapa namja yang tidur denganmu? JAWAB !"

Sana terkesiap, itu pertanyaan ketiga kalinya yang Kibum tanyakan sejak kedatangannya tadi. Kibum juga menanyakan kissmark di tubuh Sana. Dan lagi-lagi Sana tidak menjawab, hal itu membuat Kibum semakin yakin jika Sana bukanlah perempuan baik-baik.

"Maaf, Bummie. Tapi ak-"

"Jangan panggil namaku!" Desis Kibum, "Dan kalau tidak ada lagi yang penting. Kau boleh pergi sekarang." Tunjuk Kibum pada pintu keluar. Isyarat pengusiran kepada Sana.

"Kibum-ah. Maafkan aku." Sana mendekati Kibum dan berlutut di samping Kibum sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum. Sebenarnya Sana takut untuk mendekat, tapi ia akan mencoba untuk merayu Kibum karena cara ini biasanya ampuh untuk meluluhkan namja ini. "Aku menyayangimu. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu. Kalau saja kau tahu."

Sana menangis, membuat Kibum menoleh ke arah wajah Sana. Gadis itu menangis tersedu-sedu, Kibum jadi merasa bersalah karena sudah membentaknya tadi. Ia jadi tak tega, dan pada akhirnya ia luluh, seperti dugaan Sana tadi. Memang benar Kibum luluh, ia tidak tahan dengan airmata. Baiklah, kali ini Kibum kalah, tapi ia penasaran apa yang tidak ia ketahui. Kibum mendongakkan wajah Sana dan menyuruh Sana untuk bercerita.

"Banyak namja yang menyukaiku di kampus. Mereka menggodaku dan jika aku tidak mau menuruti mereka, maka kau akan dihabisi." Tangis Sana pecah, ia menunduk di paha Kibum. "Aku tidak mau kau kenapa-napa. Maafkan aku."

Seperti drama, entah sungguhan atau hanya karangan Sana saja. Ok-ok, Kibum akan mencari kebenaran tapi bukan sekarang. Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan airmata dan isakan Sana.

"Sana, kenapa tidak bilang dari dulu? Hey, lihat aku." Kibum menangkup kedua pipi Sana. Dapat Kibum lihat airmata Sana yang mengalir deras beserta isakan-isakan menyayat hati. Kibum melembut, ia menghapus airmata Sana dengan ibujarinya sayang. Kibum jadi merasa bersalah telah membuat gadis yang ia sayang menangis.

"Maafkan aku Kibum~" Sana menyandarkan kepalanya pada perut Kibum. Dan Kibum mengusap lembut rambut Sana agar Sana tenang.

"Aku yang minta maaf. Maaf aku tidak bisa menjagamu." Dikecupnya pucuk kepala Sana. Dan tak tahukah Kibum jika Sana tengah menyeringai penuh kemengangan dibawah pelukan Kibum?

"Jadi kau memaafkanku?" Tanya Sana sambil menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menatap Kibum

Kibum tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Tapi, kau harus bilang padaku siapa namja yang berani menggodamu? Kau ini pacarku. Tidak boleh ada yang menganggumu."

Sana tersipu, ia merasa Kibum sangat melindunginya sekarang dan tentunya tidak marah lagi. "Eummm.. Aku akan bilang, tapi..." Sana tiba-tiba merogoh celana Kibum dan langsung meremas Kibum junior membuat Kibum memekik tertahan.

"Sana sayang, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Aku ingin makan lolipop, Bummie. Beri aku lolipop~" Rengek Sana dan gengaman tangannya pada Kibum junior makin erat, kemudian mengocoknya dengan gerakan cepat agar benda itu lekas mengeras dan Sana dapat menikmatinya.

Kibum hanya pasrah saat Sana dengan mahir mengerjai juniornya dengan menggunakan mulut. Untung saja ia dirumah sendiri sekarang, ibunya ada kerja lembur di pabriknya. Jika sampai ada ibunya mana berani mereka melakukan itu? Apalagi di meja makan. Oh iya, dan saat-saat ibunya berada di tempat kerja inilah yang Kibum dan Sana gunakan untuk melakukan kegiatan dewasa. Apa ini keterlaluan?

"Sana cukup..ahh..keluarkan dari mulutmu!" Pinta Kibum, ia sudah mau klimaks tapi Sana masih saja asik dengan kegiatan mengulum lolipop. Kibum hanya tidak mau cairan spermanya mengenai wajah Sana dan membuatnya kotor. "Sanaaaaahhhh...ahhh..."

Dan karena tidak punya tuas rem, jadi semprotan sperma itu keluar di dalam mulut Sana dan tertelan olehnya. Bahkan ada yang sampai keluar dan menodai tepi mulut Sana. Kibum lemas seketika namun ia masih bisa melihat Sana yang nyengir kepadanya sambil terus saja menjilati sisa-sisa sperma di junior Kibum.

"Ini enak, Bummie sayang. Aku suka." Kata Sana masih sambil menjilati sisa-sisa sperma pada junior Kibum.

"Astaga Sana kenapa kau lakukan itu? Jijik!"

"Aku hanya ingin membuktikan kalau aku ini hanya milikmu, aku mencintaimu bahkan aku rela menelan sperma mu!"

"Aish! Baiklah-baiklah tapi bisa kau berhenti memainkannya?"

"Tidak mau! Aku belum memasukkannya ke dalam sini." Sana berdiri dan mengangkang di hadapan Kibum, kemudian mengarahkan junior Kibum agar tepat sasaran, lalu..

JLEB !

"Ahh~" Desah Sana, itu terlalu seksi bagi Kibum.

Dan sejak kapan Sana melepas celana dalamnya hingga ia bisa langsung membuka rok serta selangkangan kemudian memasukkan junior Kibum ke dalam lubangnya.

"Sana, aku masih lemas."

"Jangan lembek, ini enak..unghh."

"Tapi aku tidak pakai kondom."

"Itu urusanku! Ayo bergeraklah, aku mau yang cepat."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KIHYUN FANFICTION**_

 _ **~ g~**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Kyuhyun berjalan disebuah area perumahan sambil mengenakan payung kuning milik Kibum. Tangan yang satunya memegang ponsel, Kyuhyun tidak tahu alamat rumah Kibum dan dia sampai rela membuka sistem informasi data siswa di laman online sekolah hanya untuk mencari alamat Kibum. Setelah ketemu, Kyuhyun memastikan kembali alamat Kibum benar daerah sini atau bukan.

"Rumah nomor 13." Kyuhyun bergumam seraya melihat nomor rumah di sekitar kanan kirinya,"10..11..12..ah itu dia." Kyuhyun menemukannya. Langsung saja ia menuju rumah lantai 2 bercat putih itu yang didepannya ada mobil terparkir disana.

Entah kenapa Kyuhyun berniat mengembalikan payung Kibum. Padahal masih ada hari esok, dan dia akan bertemu dengan Kibum di sekolah. Kyuhyun melakukannya mungkin karena ia gabut di apartemen sendirian, juga ia merasa hanya Kibum yang akhir-akhir ini akrab dengannya setelah Changmin. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya kan kalau ia datang berkunjung? Lagipula Kibum juga sudah pernah ke apartemennya, dua kali malah. Meski yang pertama gagal. Dan jangan lupakan paragraf awal tadi tentang rencana 'meniduri' Kibum. Mungkin Kyuhyun bisa saja akan mengeksekusinya sekarang.

Lalu, sampailah Kyuhyun di rumah Kibum. Memperhatikan mobil yang terparkir disana, Kyuhyun merasa pernah melihatnya. Kemudian berfikir jika di rumah Kibum pasti sedang ada tamu, pas sekali ia sedang lapar karena belum makan, semoga saja ada makanan enak yang disuguhkan, harapnya. Kyuhyun berdiri di depan pintu yang terbuka tapi kelihatannya sedang sepi. Kyuhyun sibuk mencari bel, biarpun anak panti tapi Kyuhyun pernah diajari etika bertamu yang baik dan benar.

Sementara itu...

"Lain kali jangan disini lagi, bagaimana kalau Mama tiba-tiba datang?" Peringat Kibum dan Sana hanya nyengir sambil bergelayut manja di pangkuan Kibum, membuat Kibum gemas dan tidak tahan untuk mencubit hidung Sana. "Baiklah, aku lapar. Buatkan aku makan."

Sana kaget, ia tidak pernah masak sebelumnya, "Masak?" Tanya Sana dan Kibum mengangguk. "Ba-baiklah. Kau punya apa di kulkas?"

Kibum berpose berfikir, "Eumm, telur mungkin." Dan Sana mengiyakan lalu bergegas pergi ke dapur. Entah apa yang akan dibuat Sana, masa bodoh.

"Hey! Kupanggil-panggil tak ada sahutan taunya kau disini."

Kibum terkejut dengan kemunculan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba. Untung saja kegiatan tidak senonoh yang belum lama ia lakukan dengan Sana sudah berakhir sebelum Kyuhyun datang. "Mau apa kau kemari? Langsung nyelonong saja, ketuk pintu kan bisa." Kibum tidak suka Kyuhyun disini. Seperti pertanda mimpi buruk. Baru tadi malam ia merasa bebas dan merdeka karena Kyuhyun tidak akan muncul dan menganggunya lagi. Tapi sekarang?

"Pintumu sudah terbuka. Yasudah aku masuk saja." Alasan. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun hanya jengah karena tidak menemukan bel di rumah Kibum, jadi dia asal masuk saja. Apalagi setelah ingat kalau mobil yang di depan itu mobil pacar Kibum, jadi Kyuhyun tanpa pikir panjang langsung bergegas masuk siapa tahu ada siaran langsung yang bisa ia tonton secara gratis, mengingat rumah Kibum tampak sepi, Kyuhyun langsung menyimpulkan kalau Kibum pasti sedang anuan dengan pacarnya, eh taunya Kibum lagi sendirian di meja makan. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun lega melihat Kibum sendirian, mungkin ia berfikir jika ia jadi 'meniduri' Kibum, Kibum masih ada tenaga untuk mendesah karena belum dipakai bersama Sana. "Oh iya, di depan itu mobil pacarmu, kan? Mana dia?" Kyuhyun celingukan mencari keberadaan Sana, sekedar basa-basi dan mencari jawaban atas dugaan-dugaannya.

"Heh! Heh! Jangan macam-macam. Cepat katakan apa tujuanmu kemari?"

"Oh, hampir lupa. Aku mau mengembalikan ini." Mengulurkan payung kepada Kibum. "Ketinggalan kemarin di lapangan, saat kau sedang.." Kyuhyun membuat isyarat dengan kedua tangan yang saling mematuk.

Kibum menerima payungnya, heran saja Kyuhyun sampai mau mengantarkan payung ke rumahnya siang-siang begini. "Eum. Baiklah, kau boleh pulang sekarang."

"Astaga! Kau tidak mau menawari aku minum begitu? Aku sudah baik hati mengantarkan payungmu agar kau tidak kepanasan besok pagi saat berangkat sekolah."

"Tidak perlu minum. Biaya air dirumahku mahal. Sudah sana pergi."

"Hey! Ya ampun, kau ini-"

"Sayaaaaang.. Makanannya sudah jadiii..." Sana berteriak nyaring sambil membawa satu piring berisi telur dadar. Dan satu wadah nasi.

Kibum dan Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sana. Kyuhyun tak sadar rautnya berubah seperti tidak suka ada Sana disini, berarti tadi Kibum benar sedang anuan. Sial! Kyuhyun kalah start. Tahu begini ia bangun lebih pagi tadi. Ok, Kyuhyun telah mengeklaim kalau Sana adalah saingannya. Baiklah! Jangan panggil dia Cho Kyuhyun kalau tidak bisa menyingkirkan Sana.

Seketika Kyuhyun langsung merubah rautnya menjadi secerah mungkin. "Wah, kebetulan sekali, aku sedang lapar." Kyuhyun tanpa minta izin permisi langsung duduk di meja makan dan menyiapkan piringnya.

"Sayang, ini siapa?" Tanya Sana bingung.

"Oh! Kenalkan, aku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun. Teman satu kelas Kibum. Kau pacarnya kan? Siapa namamu?"

Sana tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Kyuhyun, "Sana." Jarang-jarang ia dikenalkan oleh temannya Kibum. Lagipula ia juga tidak pernah tahu siapa saja teman Kibum, Sana berfikir kalau Kibum itu tidak punya teman. Dan juga, Kyuhyun ini tampan, tidak kalah dengan Kibum. Jadi yaa boleh lah.

Kyuhyun yang dari pagi belum makan langsung saja mengambil nasi, dan memotong telur dadar yang dibuat Sana. Kemudian siap memakannya jika Kibum dan Sana tidak menatapnya aneh, mereka berdua berfikir jika Kyuhyun pasti tidak pernah memakan apapun.

Kyuhyun menutup kembali mulutnya yang tadi sudah siap melahap makanan karena menemukan dua pasang mata itu menatapnya aneh. Sadar karena agak tidak sopan, Kyuhyun berteriak. "Baiklah. Mari makaaaaann..."

Nyam..nyam.. Dan langsung menyantap telur dadar beserta nasinya.

Baru dua kunyahan, Kyuhyun meringis dengan rasa telur dadar buatan Sana. "Asin sekali." Kyuhyun sampai nyengir-nyengir akibat asin yang begitu sangat hingga mencapai level pahit ketika ia berusaha menelannya. Lalu Kyuhyun mengambil air dan menenggaknya untuk mendorong rasa asin itu agar hilang.

Lalu, Kyuhyun sadar ada dua pasang mata yang memperhatikannya. Kibum mendelik padanya seakan mengatakan -jangan hina masakan pacarku- "Ah, ini enak kok sayang. Aku akan memakannya." Sela Kibum, ia sempat melihat tadi raut Sana sudah berubah menjadi bete abis, jadi ia lontarkan saja kata-kata itu meski ia belum mencoba telur yang dibuat Sana.

"Jangan! Jangan dimakan, Kibum ini asin kau tidak suka makanan asin. Biar aku yang memakannya." Cegah Kyuhyun cepat sambil membawa piring yang berisi telur dadar ke dapur, "Lagipula kau suka telur goreng, bukan telur dadar. Akan ku ganti."

Sana terlihat kesal, ia meraih kasar tasnya kemudian beranjak dari rumah Kibum tanpa pamitan. Kibum dengan sigap segera mengejar dan mencekal lengan Sana, "Sayang, jangan pergi."

"Tidak! Temanmu sudah kelewatan, bahkan ia lebih tau makanan kesukaanmu daripada aku. Kau juga tidak pernah memberitahuku."

"Sana, dengarkan aku. Kyuhyun hanya bercanda."

"Lepaskan!"

Sana berhasil menghempaskan tangan Kibum, dengan cepat ia melangkah masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan hempas darisana. Meninggalkan Kibum yang sia-sia jika ingin mengejarnya. Akhirnya Kibum memutuskan untuk kembali ke dapur, ia akan membereskan makhluk pembuat onar itu.

"Haah~" Kyuhyun keluar dari dapur sambil menghela nafas, "Hey! Kibum, pacarmu sudah pergi? Baguslah. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku sudah membuang telur beracun itu ke dalam kloset, dan mengguyurnya sampai bersih. Jadi, tidak akan meninggalkan jejak jika aku telah membuangnya." Kata Kyuhyun bangga, pasalnya ia tadi berkata akan memakannya. "Lagipula pacarmu itu bagaimana sih? Yeoja tidak bisa masak begitu kau pacari."

"KE-LU-AR!" Ucap Kibum tegas sambil menunjuk pintu keluar.

"Tapi kenapa? Aku barusaja menyelamatkanmu dari rencana pembunuhan telur beracun."

"Aku bilang keluar!" Ulang Kibum sambil mendorong Kyuhyun agar keluar dari rumahnya. Eh, jangan salah. Kyuhyun tak semudah itu menyerah, ia masih mencoba mempertahankan diri dengan berpegangan pada gawang pintu.

"Kibum! Jangan usir aku!"

"Karena kau, Sana jadi marah padaku!" Kibum makin gencar menarik tubuh Kyuhyun agar pergi dari rumahnya.

"Ck! Cemen sekali! Harusnya dia bisa menerima kritikanku. Atau, dia marah karena alasan lain. Dia bosan padamu !"

Kibum menghentikan aksi brutalnya mendengar kata 'bosan' ia jadi ingat bekas kissmark yang dipunyai Sana. Namun, ia butuh penjelasan dari Kyuhyun kenapa ia lancang mengatakan hal itu. "Maksudmu?"

"Huft." Kyuhyun merapikan kerah kaosnya yang miring kesana miring kesini akibat ulah Kibum. "Dia hanya alibi saja agar bisa segera pergi darimu. Jadi, masalah kecil ia besar-besarkan. Kau harusnya tahu, jika pacarmu bersikap beda dari biasanya. Itu tandanya ada yang ia tutupi. Selalu mengalihkan fokusmu agar kau tidak terlalu fokus dengan sebuah masalah yang mungkin ia perbuat. Dan selalu menghindar saat kau ingin membuat klarifikasi."

Kibum mendengarkan dengan baik kata-kata Kyuhyun. Anak ini seperti cenayang, kenapa yang ia katakan seakan seperti sisi lain dari hubungannya dengan Sana. Yeoja itu terbukti bersalah karena berselingkuh, ketika Kibum meminta penjelasan, Sana merayu Kibum sehingga Kibum tidak lagi fokus dengan amarahnya dan malah luluh. Ah! Kibum juga sampai lupa menagih jawaban dari Sana tentang Siapa namja yang katanya teman kampus lalu suka menggodanya bahkan sampai menidurinya.

Kemudian, hanya masalah telur dadar yang asin. Sebagai mahasiswa, harusnya Sana sudah terbiasa dengan kritik dan komentar yang pedas sekalipun. Dan harus bisa menanggapinya, tapi tadi Sana malah marah-marah seakan itu hinaan baginya dan membawa-bawa Kyuhyun untuk melimpahkan kesalahan kepada Kibum yang Sana nilai ia lebih mau berbagi dengan Kyuhyun daripada dirinya. Padahal, Sana sendiri yang tidak pernah menanyakan hal-hal kecil semacam itu. Jika saja Sana berterus terang kalau ia tidak bisa masak, Kibum akan terima. Kibum suka orang jujur.

"Hey! Sadarlah." Kyuhyun menepuk bahu Kibum yang melamun. "Kau bisa berbagi denganku."

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Sore hari...**_

Kyuhyun mencuci tangannya di wastafel, dia dan Kibum habis makan lagi sore ini, setelah kejadian tadi siang Kyuhyun memasak telur goreng baru untuk dimakan keduanya. Meski Kibum tak begitu berselera. Tapi Kyuhyun sore ini memasak lagi, ya walau hanya mie tapi rasanya boleh juga, Kibum tidak protes sama sekali. Bahkan ia tadi sempat minta tambah.

Dan yang membuat heran ialah, Kibum mau mengutarakan isi hatinya perihal Sana yang berselingkuh. Padahal ia dan Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak akrab sebelumnya. Tapi Kibum merasa nyaman saja curhat ke Kyuhyun, bahkan Kyuhyun juga sempat memberi saran yang lumayan masuk akal. Seperti, Kibum harus sering-sering melacak keberadaan Sana. Teknologi sudah canggih, jadi itu bukan hal yang sulit bagi Kibum untuk dilakukan sebenarnya.

"Ya sudah, kau coba dulu saranku." Kata Kyuhyun setelah mengelap tangannya yang basah.

"Hmm ya." Jawab Kibum lemah. Ia masih galau dengan kondisi hubungannya dengan Sana.

"Sekarang pinjami aku baju, ini kotor kena saus tadi."

"Hm. Tapi cuci sendiri bajumu.

.

SKIP

.

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan rumah Kibum. Ia agak ragu, sedikit menyesal tadi minta pinjam bajunya Kibum kalau tahu baju yang mau dipinjamkan seperti itu. Kaos berwarna baby blue dengan gambar bebek besar di depan. "Apa ada baju lain?"

"Tidak ada. Itu hadiah dari salah satu produk yang ku beli. Kau lihat? Itu baju couple." Jawab Kibum sambil mempersembahkan baju yang dikenakannya, persis bergambar bebek juga hanya warnanya putih. "Kau boleh memilikinya. Aku ada banyak."

Kyuhyun hanya memasang wajah melas. Setelahnya ia langsung menuju tempat pencucian di sudut halaman, bukan mesin cuci melainkan cuci manual.

"Serius kau bisa mencuci?" Tanya Kibum yang ikut membuntuti Kyuhyun.

"Memang iya. Kenapa?"

"Kagum saja. Aku tidak pernah mencuci."

"Tidak pernah mencuci? Lalu siapa yang mencuci seragammu?"

"Ibuku."

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, ternyata Kibum ini benar anak yang manja. Setelahnya Kyuhyun akan mengajarkan pada Kibum cara mencuci baju sendiri agar ia bisa mandiri dan tidak lagi merepotkan ibunya. "Kau harus melakukannya sendiri. Ibumu sudah lelah bekerja seharian, lalu memasak. Apa kau tidak kasihan? Sini kuajari."

Tangan Kibum dicelupkan ke dalam air berisi sabun yang ada banyak busanya oleh Kyuhyun. "Apa ini tidak apa-apa?" Kibum takut detergen dapat merusak kulitnya.

"Pegang ini." Dengan acuh, Kyuhyun memberikan pakaian kotornya pada Kibum. "Kucek seperti ini." Dan memberikan sedikit tutorial cara mengucek baju.

Kibum segera melaksanakannya, akan tetapi karena tidak terbiasa ia kelihatan sangat kaku dan malah menyebabkan busanya muncrat kemana-mana. Kibum tengah dalam mode serius sekarang. Sampai-sampai tak memperhatikan Kyuhyun yang menoel-noel lengannya minta diperhatikan. "Aku sedang melaku- Astaga!"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah datar saat Kibum menoleh dan terkejut mendapati wajah Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan busa. Kyuhyun meredam kekesalannya dengan menghela nafas "Lakukan perlahan." Kyuhyun mendekat dan berdiri di belakang Kibum. Kemudian tangannya maju ke depan, mengajari Kibum cara mengucek dengan benar.

Kibum mematung. Posisi keduanya kini persis seperti sedang berpelukan dari belakang. Ia menoleh ke samping dan mendapati wajah Kyuhyun disana, saat Kibum menoleh, Kyuhyun juga melihat ke arah Kibum. Kini pandangan keduanya bertemu dan tangan yang tadi mengucek, kini terhenti.

Perlahan Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya, entah ia berfikir apa. Sepertinya ia hilang kontrol lagi. Hingga...

DUAGH !

"Argh ! Mataku !" Teriak Kyuhyun yang terkejut sambil menutupi salah satu matanya setelah mendapat pukulan tiba-tiba dari Kibum. "Bajingan apa kau ini? Kenapa suka sekali memukulku? Bangsat!" Umpatnya.

"Kau yang bajingan! Kenapa suka sekali menciumku?" Tanya Kibum. "Oh! Atau kau yang gay selama ini? Kau suka mencium namja kan?"

Kyuhyun terperangah, bagaimana bisa Kibum membalikkan bully yang ia tuduhkan dulu kepada Kibum, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Tanyalah pada hatimu! Kau gay!" Tegas Kibum. "Ah, dan ya satu lagi. Jangan suka padaku, aku bukan gay! Kalaupun aku ini gay, aku bukan yang berperan sebagai uke! Aku seme. Kau mengerti?!"

Kyuhyun terdiam, ia mencerna ucapan Kibum. Saat hendak meminta penjelasan bagaimana Kibum bisa mengerti peran-peran dalam hubungan gay, Kibum sudah masuk duluan ke dalam rumah. Sehingga Kyuhyun hanya bisa menggantungkan pertanyaannya. Dan juga melihat kondisi Kibum yang seperti itu juga tidak memungkinkan untuk diajak bicara. Demi keselamatan jiwa raga, Kyuhyun memilih untuk pulang saja.

 **TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

_**What The Duck!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KIHYUN FANFICTION**_

 _ **Present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagian 5**_

Malam harinya..

Kyuhyun berjalan keluar dari sebuah minimarket dekat apartemenya, ia barusaja membeli makanan untuk dirinya sendiri malam ini karena Changmin masih berada di Thailand. Biasanya anak itu akan datang bersama kantong-kantong besar yang isinya makanan semua, jadi Kyuhyun bisa ikutan makan. Ngirit kan.

Sambil berjalan keluar, Kyuhyun juga menggigit roti isi cokelat kesukaannya. Saking sukanya dengan rasa roti itu, Kyuhyun langsung melahapnya semua hingga membuat pipinya menggembung besar sekali, bahkan sampai kesusahan mengunyah.

Saat sedang berusaha mengunyah roti, Kyuhyun berpapasan dengan dua orang namja dan yeoja. Kyuhyun awalnya acuh saja, tapi detik berikutnya ia menghentikan gerakannya mengunyah dan berjalan karena merasa kenal dengan salah seorang tadi. Untuk memastikannya, Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Memperhatikan dua orang yang saat ini masuk ke dalam mini market.

"Itu-" Kyuhyun susah payah menelan rotinya, ia mau mengungkapkan ekspresinya dengan suara tapi dengan mulut yang tersumpal begitu, itu mempersulitnya. Akhirnya, roti berhasil ia telan semua. "Tidak salah lagi, itu Sana." Kyuhyun bringasan mencari ponselnya. Dia mau menelfon Kibum. Setelah menemukan hp nya ia bermonolog lagi. "Tapi aku tidak punya nomornya." Gumamnya saat sadar dirinya yang belum pernah saling tukar nomor hp dengan Kibum. "Lagipula dia kan sedang marah padaku." Lalu menoleh ke arah Sana.

"WATEDAK! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan !" Umpat Kyuhyun saat mengetahui Sana tengah berciumam dengan namja itu.

Ckrek!

Kyuhyun menyempatkan untuk memotret adegan berciuman Sana dengan lelaki lain. Untuk bukti saat dia melapor pada Kibum. Tapinya lagi Kyuhyun tidak punya nomor Kibum. Dan seperti sebelumnya, ia terpaksa membuka kembali laman informasi akademik siswa, untuk mencari nomor hp Kibum.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Sementara itu, mari kita intip kamar bernuansa bebek itu. Ah! Jangan ngintip, nanti bintitan. Kita lihat saja supaya lebih jelas.

Kibum mematut dirinya di depan cermin yang ia letakkan diatas meja belajarnya. Dengan rambut dikuncir apple hair, kaos oblong berwarna putih polos, dan boxer kuning pendek diatas lutut bergambar tokoh kartun Spongebob yang membalut tubuhnya malam ini. Bersiap melakukan ritual malamnya memakai krim-krim untuk menutrisi kulitnya. Ah! Hampir lupa, juga sandal bebek yang imut itu tak lupa Kibum pakai karena itu adalah sandal rumahnya.

Lanjut ke ritual Kibum. Di meja itu sudah tersedia beberapa botol dari macam-macam koleksi produk perawatan kulit milik Kim Kibum, dengan mahir Kibum mampu memakai alat-alat tersebut. Mulai dari memakai milk cleanser, face tonic, pelembab sekaligus krim malam, body lotion untuk malam hari, krim kaki, dan yang terakhir adalah krim apa itu namanya. Ah, bukan krim. Tapi lip balm agar bibirnya tidak kering dan pecah-pecah. Dan benda satu itu kadang Kibum lupakan karena bentuknya yang mini dan lonjong, jadi kadang suka rese tuh barang, gelinding ke kolong meja trus nyarinya susah. Dan Kibum kadang harus minta lip balm nya Sana.

Sana?

Hmm, Kibum masih galau jika membahas Sana. Apalagi setelah dapat komporan dari Kyuhyun, ia jadi bimbang. Selama ini ia percaya sepenuhnya kepada Sana karena ia sudah cinta mati pada gadis itu, namun setelah mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun yang seperti ada benarnya, ia jadi mikir-mikir. Bahkan, sampai detik ini pun Kibum belum juga memberi kabar kepada Sana, biasanya kalau Sana lagi marah Kibum duluan yang akan menelfon. Dan begitupula sebaliknya. Tapi ini?

Kibum tidak mau terus-terusan memikirkan hal itu, setelah dirasa cukup dengan ritualnya, Kibum berjalan ke arah kasurnya, mau tidur padahal baru jam 8, tapi kegiatan seharian ini membuatnya lelah dan ingin tidur saja.

Drrrttt...Drrrttt...Drrrttt...

Namun, saat hendak merebah, tiba-tiba saja ponselnya ada panggilan masuk dari nomor baru. Kibum mengangkatnya, siapa tahu itu nomor dari panitia kupon undian yang ibunya ikuti. "Hallo."

'Hey! Kau lacak sekarang keberadaan Sana!'

Kibum mengernyit. "Ini siapa?"

'Aish! Ini aku Kyuhyun. Aku melihat Sana sedang bersama namja sekarang. Cepat kau cari lokasinya dan susul kemari sebelum mereka pergi! Daah pulsaku habis.'

"Ya tapi-"

Tut..tut..tut.. Panggilan diakhiri.

Kibum percaya yang barusan itu Kyuhyun, suara menyebalkan itu sudah bisa ia kenali sekarang. Hanya diawal tadi Kibum sempat kebingungan karena tiba-tiba disuruh mengecek lokasi Sana, takutnya gadis itu kecelakaan atau apa.

Pada akhirnya Kibum melacak lokasi Sana dengan aplikasi bawaan iPhone yaitu Find My Friends, yang kebetulan dari pihak Sana maupun Kibum sudah meng-acc nomor masing-masing untuk menyetujui share loc di aplikasi tersebut. Setelah tahu Sana ada dimana, Kibum tenang-tenang saja karena Sana hanya berada di sebuah minimarket.

Pikirnya, Kyuhyun hanya mengerjainya mungkin, jadi Kibum mengacuhkannya. Mungkin ini salah satu modus baru si Kyuhyun untuk mengerjainya. Ia sudah tidak akan tertipu lagi sekarang.

Criiingg~

*Sana berciuman sekarang!*

Pesan WhatsApp dari Kyuhyun disertai foto Sana yang tengah berciuman membuat mata Kibum membola, ia segera bergegas keluar kamar untuk mendatangi Sana. Tanpa ganti baju, tanpa ganti celana, tanpa ganti gaya rambut, dan juga tanpa ganti sandal. Bahkan hanya berpamitan singkat pada ibunya mau ke minimarket, katanya. Lalu segera melesat ke tempat dimana Sana berada berdasarkan lokasi yang ada di layar aplikasi hp nya.

Kibum berlari menuju minimarket sambil sesekali melihat layar ponselnya, karena Kyuhyun terus-terusan mengiriminya pesan. Mengabarkan apa yang dilakukan Sana tiap detiknya. Kibum risih karena hp nya terus bergetar akibat serangan-serangan pesan WhatsApp dari Kyuhyun yang bertubi-tubi sampai hp nya tegang. Mentang-mentang gratis, Kyuhyun memberondong Kibum dengan pesan yang tidak penting.

"Berhenti mengirimiku pesan! Pastikan Sana masih ada disana saat aku sampai!" Tukas Kibum. Ia mengirim voice note pada Kyuhyun yang cerewet itu. Kemudian ia fokus berlari, lewat apartemen Kyuhyun karena jalan itu yang ditunjukkan oleh maps nya. Juga minimarketnya memang ada di dekat apartemen Kyuhyun. "Itu dia, tempatnya." Katanya saat melihat minimarket itu, Kibum segera menuju kesana.

"Sst..sst..sini." Ada suara bisik-bisik di dekat tiang listrik. Namun Kibum tidak menggubrisnya. Ia hanya fokus pada Sana yang ada di dalam minimarket, bersama seorang namja tinggi berbadan tegap dan sekarang mereka berdua bersiap untuk keluar dari minimarket.

GANDENGAN !

Kibum geram, ia mengepalkan genggaman tangannya. Langkahnya ia percepat agar segera sampai dihadapan kedua makhluk yang tengah dimabuk asmara itu. Ia ingin menghajar namja sialan yang sudah merebut Sana darinya.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun. Ia keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Mencari tempat duduk, lalu mengeluarkan cemilan dari kantong plastik yang tadi dibelinya. "It's show time!"

"Sana!"

Kibum meninggikan nada suaranya saat memanggil nama Sana, ia menghadang keduanya tepat saat mereka keluar dari minimarket. Untung saja saat ini minimarket sedang sepi.

Tampak Sana terkejut, ia langsung melepaskan tangannya yang tadi bergelayut manja di lengan namja tinggi dan berbadan tegap itu yang sekarang juga menampakkan raut bingung.

"Siapa ini, sayang?" Tanya namja itu pada Sana.

Kibum mendecih mendengar panggilan itu, ia ingin mencibir lalu menghajar namja ini sebelum tangannya ditarik oleh Sana agar menjauh dari si namja.

"Kenapa tarik-tarik segala? Aku sudah tahu semuanya." Ucap Kibum.

"Tahu apa? Aku belum menjelaskan, Bummie. Dia teman kuliahku." Sana mencoba beralibi, akan tetapi Kibum malah menunjukkan foto kiriman Kyuhyun, Sana melotot namun tetap berusaha mengelak. "Buk-bukan, i-itu tadi mataku kelilipan. Jadi dia yang membantu meniup mataku, Bummie."

Kibum menghela nafas, "Kau terbukti selingkuh! Masih mau mengelak. Mengaku saja."

"Bummie ak-"

"Sana, katakan saja jika kau bosan padaku. Jangan dengan cara seperti ini. Kau menyakitiku."

"Iya tap-"

"Tentang kissmark itu, baiklah kau tidak mau jujur. Tapi kali ini kumohon jujurlah. Aku sudah melihatnya sendiri sekarang."

"Kissmark?"

Tiba-tiba namja itu menyela, entah sudah sejak kapan namja itu berada di dekat Sana dan Kibum. Membuat Kibum geram saja. "Kau yang membuatnya, kan?!" Tanya Kibum marah, ia juga mencengkeram kerah kemeja namja itu.

"Hey, boy. Aku baru kenal Sana seminggu yang lalu. Dan malam ini aku baru mau tidur dengannya, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa membuat kissmark?"

"Apa?" Desis Kibum. "Tidur? Malam ini?" Dan namja itu mengangguk polos.

BUAGH !

"Hanya aku yang boleh tidur dengannya! DIA PACARKU !" Teriak Kibum pada namja yang barusaja ia hadiahi pukulan hingga sudut bibirnya berdarah. Lalu namja itu memilih untuk kabur saja, tidak menyangka dengan setelan fashion Kibum yang super kiyut begitu bisa memukulnya.

"Wih, badan tinggi tegap tapi tidak jago kelahi. Cemen." Komentar Kyuhyun yang masih enjoy ditempatnya sambil memakan cemilan keripik kentang.

Kembali pada Kibum, ia mendekati Sana. Aura hitam menguar ditubuhnya yang dibalut dengan atribut imut itu. Mencengkeram kedua bahu Sana dan matanya tajam menatap wajah gadis yang saat ini terlihat ketakutan. "Jelaskan padaku sebenarnya gadis macam apa kau ini?" Nada mengintimidasi lebih mendominasi pertanyaan Kibum. "Kau tidur dengan banyak lelaki." Lanjutnya. "Kau tahu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, aku selalu percaya padamu. Tapi, ini? Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku? Jika aku punya salah, katakan. Jangan seperti ini. Aku tahu aku banyak kekurangan, tapi-"

"CUKUP!" Teriak Sana sambil menghempaskan tangan Kibum yang tadi tersampir di kedua bahunya."Kau benar! Aku melakukan ini karena kau punya banyak kekurangan! Kau miskin! Dan kau barusaja membuatku gagal mendapatkan mobil baru dari namja tadi!"

"Mobil?"

"Iya. Namja tadi akan memberikan aku mobil sebelum kau datang dan menghancurkan semuanya!" Tuding Sana pada Kibum. "Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah bahagia bersamamu. Kau tidak pernah memberiku apa-apa. Aku sama sekali tidak mencintaimu!"

Pernyataan Sana membuat Kibum tak habis fikir. "Apa maksudmu, Sana? Kau bilang tidak bahagia? Lalu apa artinya kita pacaran selama ini? Kita berpelukan, berciuman, dan ML hampir setiap minggu. Bahkan kau rela menelan spermaku!"

"Kau pikir hanya spermamu saja yang ku telan?" Ucap Sana bangga dan penuh ejekan untuk Kibum. "Jangan bangga dulu, bocah sepertimu tidak akan mengerti apa itu cinta. Apalagi miskin." Sana berdecih. Tatapan penuh ejek darinya membuat Kibum merasa menjadi sebuah bakteri atau kuman, atau najis yang sangat hina saat ini.

"Baiklah. Aku memang miskin, dan bodohnya aku mau menghabiskan waktuku hanya untuk berpacaran dengan jalang sepertimu. Pelacur!

PLAK!

Sana menampar Kibum, ia tidak terima Kibum mengatainya pelacur. Lalu apa kata yang pas untuk mendeskripsikan Sana saat ini yang suka gonta-ganti pasangan serta tidur dengan banyak namja, lalu diberi hadiah. Terkecuali dengan Kibum, ia tidak mendapatkan apa-apa. Lalu, kenapa Sana mau pacaran?

"Jaga mulutmu itu bocah!" Teriak Sana, namun ia mengernyit. Ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di telapak tangannya, ia mengusap jemarinya. Ada yang menempel. "Cih!" Decihnya saat mengetahui benda yang menempel di telapak tangannya. "Kau pikir aku mau menghabiskan waktu bersama namja feminim sepertimu?" Sana memperlihatkan telapak tangannya, "Lihat! Bahkan foundationmu lebih tebal dariku. Namja macam apa kau ini?"

"Ini bukan foundation, ini krim malam."

"MASA BODOH!" Teriak Sana frustasi, heran saja dengan Kibum yang masih sempat-sempatnya membenarkan krim apa yang ia pakai. "Kau dengar baik-baik! Selama ini aku hanya kasihan padamu! Kau tidak punya ayah! Dan ibumu harus bekerja keras demi menghidupimu! Aku baik padamu, mau mengantar sekolah setiap pagi, itu karena aku beranggapan kau adalah adikku! Tapi kau malah mengartikannya lebih! Kau mulai menciumku waktu itu! Lalu kita ML! Akhirnya kita pacaran tanpa ada kata tembak menembak." Nafas Sana mulai naik turun. Ia mulai mengatur nafasnya yang tidak teratur itu, sambil melihat Kibum yang hanya diam dengan aura yang kini sudah berubah menjadi sangat menyedihkan. "Hey!" Panggil Sana pada Kibum dengan nada judes, menyebut namanya saja tidak. "Kau memang benar. Aku pelacur! Agar aku bisa dapat uang untuk mentraktirmu jajan, membeli kondom, dan juga mendapatkan mobil untuk mengantarmu sekolah! Tapi, mulai sekarang sepertinya hal-hal seperti itu tidak akan terjadi lagi. Karena ini adalah pertemuan terakhir kita! Bye!"

Bahu Kibum di dorong oleh Sana saat gadis itu pergi melewatinya. Kibum masih diam, mencoba merenungi apa yang sedang terjadi. Rasanya seperti mimpi. Baru tadi siang ia 'having fun' bersama Sana, dan barusaja ia diputuskan, oh ditinggalkan oleh Sana. Seharusnya Kibum yang marah karena Sana terbukti selingkuh, namun lagi-lagi Sana mampu membuat seolah-olah itu semua kesalahannya Kibum, gadis itu membuat Kibum merasa berhutang budi padanya atas kebaikan yang selama ini ia berikan, namun Kibum membalasnya demikian. Dengan mengatain Sana adalah seorang pelacur.

Sana juga mengaku sendiri tadi jika dirinya memang pelacur, dan hasil dari pekerjaan itu ia buat untuk menjajakan Kibum. Sementara, selama ini Kibum sama sekali tidak pernah tahu jika Sana adalah ayam kampus, jika Kibum tahu apakah ia masih mau bersama dengan Sana? Jika sudah begini, siapa yang harus disalahkan? Hey para silent readers, speak up! Kubuat geram juga kalian dengan kondom -_-

Dan Kyuhyun, ia sudah tidak memakan cemilannya. Ia terpaku, merenung. Ikut simpati dengan apa yang dialami Kibum. Kasihan sekali anak itu, pasti sakit sekali rasanya. Kyuhyun tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya yang berada di posisi Kibum saat ini? Ia mulai menghampiri Kibum, yang masih terpaku ditempatnya. Menepuk pundaknya "Hey! Bung. Ayo pulang."

Kibum menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun. Lalu...

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

.

.

GREP !

.

.

Kyuhyun mematung saat tubuh Kibum menempel di tubuhnya. Namja kiyut yang jijik dengannya itu kini memeluknya. Hanya memeluk, Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya. Merasa ada sensasi aneh saat Kibum memeluk tubuhnya. Dia jadi ingat dengan perkataan Kibum yang menyuruhnya untuk bertanya pada hatinya apakah Kyuhyun gay atau straight, tiba-tiba saja kyuhyun merasa dilema mengingat hal itu. Bagaimana jika dia adalah gay? Kyuhyun merasa aneh sekarang saat seorang namja memeluknya. Tapi Kyuhyun juga masih suka berkhayal tentang dada besar dan bokong kenyal saat mimpi basah. Bagaimana ini? Gay or Straight?

Demikian pula dengan Kibum, ia juga reflek saja tadi memeluk Kyuhyun. Ia begitu terpuruk saat ini, kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima sedemikian rupa. Walau bagaimanapun Kibum itu masih remaja 17 tahun. Belum tahu betul soal apa itu cinta. Bahkan,ia juga masih mencari jati dirinya. Jati diri sebagai seorang namja sejati, yah meskipun ia suka dandan tapi laki-laki ya tetap laki-laki. Kibum ingin disayang dan menyayangi,ingin menjadi seseorang yang bertanggung jawab, dan menjadi pemimpin untuk keluarganya di masa yang akan datang.

Puk...pukk...puk..

Tepukan dipunggung Kibum mampu menyadarkan Kibum dari posisinya saat ini,ia reflek mendorong tubuhnya mundur kebelakang. Kibum malu, Maaf,tidak sengaja.

Hoh?" Kyuhyun melongo. "Tidak masalah chagiya~ Jawab Kyuhyun disertai cengiran, dan panggilan barusan membuat Kibum jengah, seketika Kyuhyun langsung bungkam saat Kibum memberinya kode kepalan tangan di depan wajahnya. Hey! Kyuhyun engga mau bonyok lagi.

Yasudah aku mau pulang.

Biar kuantar!

Kibum mendelik, ia tidak mau diantar Kyuhyun. Ia bukan penakut, Kibum berani pulang sendiri. Namun, malam ini sepertinya Kibum harus menjadi manusia sabar karena ia kalah lagi setelah Kyuhyun berkata, Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau tidak meraung-raung nangis semalaman.

 _ **.**_

.

.

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **.**_

.

.

 _ **KIHYUN FANFICTION**_

 _ **L**_ _ **g**_

.

 _ **.**_

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 2 dinihari, suasana pagi buta kala itu sangat sepi karena para makhluk penghuni bumi masih berada di alam mimpi. Sunyi. Dan hanya denting jarum jam yang menjadi irama pelengkap sunyi di kamar bernuansa bebek milik seorang Kim Kibum.

Dua pasang mata itu hanya berkedip tidak mau terpejam. Kedua makhluk berbeda latar belakang itu tidur di kasur yang sama dan saling membelakangi, ditengah-tengahnya ada pembatas yaitu guling, Kibum yang membuatnya. Yah, Kyuhyun berhasil menginap di rumah Kibum malam ini dengan berbagai alasan. Awalnya ia tadi hanya berniat ingin mengantar Kibum pulang ke rumahnya, ia sangsi Kibum tidak sampai di rumahnya atau sampai dalam keadaan tidak selamat, bukannya apa-apa tetapi Kibum barusaja putus cinta dan dihina sedemikian rupa, Kyuhyun takut hal itu mengganggu mental Kibum. Tadi juga Kyuhyun sempat menawari Kibum agar tinggal dulu di apartemennya, karena kebetulan dekat juga. Tapi Kibum tidak mau.

Dengan keadaan mental yang buruk seperti itu, Kyuhyun khawatir Kibum tidak bisa berfikir jernih dan bisa saja ia melukai dirinya sendiri, bunuh diri dengan cara menceburkan diri ke kali mungkin. Maka dari itu, Kyuhyun berinisiatif untuk mengantar Kibum sampai rumah, setelah memastikan Kibum sudah aman sampai rumah dan bertemu ibunya lalu Kyuhyun langsung akan pulang, eh tidak disangka jalanan menuju rumah Kibum itu begitu seram dan horor di malam hari, Kyuhyun tidak punya nyali, dia takut dengan hantu. Jurus beralibi pun digunakan hingga ibunya Kibum merasa kasihan, lain dengan Kibum, ia tidak mau Kyuhyun ada disini. Lalu, saat Kibum berusaha mengusirnya, ia melontarkan berbagai alasan, alhasil Kibum kalah debat dan berakhir ia harus berbagi kamar dengan Kyuhyun malam ini.

"Bum?"

"Hm."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, dugaannya benar kalau Kibum pasti tidak tidur, "Sulit tidur?"

Kibum tidak menjawab, hanya menghela nafas. Itu tanda jika ia mengiyakan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"Bagaimana jika membahas sesuatu? Ini tentang pertanyaanmu padaku waktu itu."

"Huh?" Kibum minta penjelasan.

Kyuhyun merebah, namun Kibum masih pada posisinya. "Kau menyuruhku untuk bertanya pada hatiku, apakah aku ini gay atau bukan?" Kyuhyun memberi jeda, membiarkan Kibum mengingat perkataannya. "Kau ingat?" Ya Kibum sudah ingat.

"Jadi, kau gay kan?."

"Aku sendiri juga belum yakin, tapi-" Kyuhyun memberi jeda lagi. "-bagaimana jika kau merasakan kasih sayang dari oranglain yang mirip dengan ibumu?"

.

.

Hening..

.

.

Kyuhyun tidak berbicara lagi, ia menunggu tanggapan dari Kibum yang masih diam. Detik berikutnya, Kibum mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia menerawang, bukannya kepedean atau apa tetapi ia hanya merasa saja, instingnya berkata jika yang dimaksud Kyuhyun adalah dirinya, karena beberapa hari terakhir Kibumlah yang selalu bersama Kyuhyun, membersihkan luka Kyuhyun dan membagi makanannya dengan anak itu. TAPI.. itu hanyalah hal yang sangat sepele, berlebihan sekali jika itu benar. Lagipula itu hanya satu kali.

Eits... Tapinya lagi, Kyuhyun juga pernah menciumnya. So?

"Apa itu aku?" Tanya Kibum.

Kyuhyun ikut mendudukkan tubuhnya. Ia memeluk lututnya sendiri sambil senyum-senyum. "Kurasa iya. Aku selalu nyaman berada di dekatmu. Tapi entahlah, aku juga masih suka dengan wanita asal kau tahu-"

Mendengar kata wanita, otak Kibum menangkap pasti akan membahas hal-hal berbau yadong. Kibum langsung reflek menutup kedua telinga bebek yang ada pada sandalnya, Kibum selalu menyanding sandal itu ketika tidur. Kyuhyun pun heran. "Kenapa?"

"Aku tidak mau anak-anakku dengar. Mereka belum saatnya tahu tentang hal-hal yang berbau dewasa."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di pelipis Kyuhyun, it's really what the duck! Itu benda mati lah, mana bisa dia paham? Tapi yasudahlah, Kyuhyun ikuti saja apa mau Kibum.

"Aahh~ kau memang ibu yang baik. Paling tahu tentang anak kita."

"Maksudmu?"

"Itu." Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada sandal Kibum yang masih ditutupi telinga bebeknya oleh siempunya. "Kau bilang dia anakmu, kan? Berarti juga anakku."

"Mana bisa? Mereka milikku."

"Kalau tidak ada ayahnya, mana bisa mereka ada?"

Kibum merengut, dia kalah lagi. Namun Kyuhyun merasa senang, ia merasakan kenyamanan dan kesenangan tersendiri saat melihat Kibum cemberut seperti itu. Bukan karena makin imut, tapi setidaknya Kyuhyun bisa menghibur Kibum malam ini sehingga ia bisa melupakan sejenak rasa sakit hatinya akibat Sana. Kyuhyun tidak mau Kibum terlalu lama dalam keterpurukan. Ia akan selalu ada di dekat Kibum dan mulai saat ini, ia mengklaim bahwa Kibum adalah sahabatnya setelah Changmin.

Sahabat?

Iya, karena Kyuhyun belum yakin dengan hatinya. Gejolak dihatinya itu tumbuh karena rasa suka, jatuh cinta atau faktor lain. Jadi, Kyuhyun belum berani untuk menyebut Kibum pujaan hatinya. Lagipula, jika ia memang benar mencintai Kibum, ia tentu akan menelan rasa kecewa karena ia tahu Kibum itu straight.

"Oh iya. Kau namja, tapi tidak punya majalah dewasa." Kyuhyun mencoba mencari topik lain.

Kibum menatap Kyuhyun tak suka. Ia melepaskan tangannya yang tadi digunakan untuk menutup telinga bebek. Lalu, ia mengambil bantal yang tadi dipakai Kyuhyun, merogoh ke dalam sarungnya. Mengambil sesuatu yang ia simpan disana lalu melemparnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Nah."

Seketika mata Kyuhyun berbinar melihat benda favoritnya. Majalah dewasa. Kibum ternyata juga punya, ia menyimpannya di dalam sarung bantal. Se kalem-kalemnya namja, mereka juga butuh sesuatu untuk di konsumsi demi mengeluarkan sesuatu yang harus dikeluarkan (?) hanya saja Kibum jarang membuka majalah itu.

"Wihh~ aku belum punya yang ini. Dimana kau membelinya?" Tanya Kyuhyun antusias sambil membuka-buka majalah itu dan memperhatikan gambar wanita-wanita yang hampir setengah telanjang, juga membaca tiap kalimat yang dirty banget deh. Intinya ngajakin ML, atau kata-kata untuk memancing supaya pembacanya horny.

"Entah, aku pesan di facebook."

"Wah.. Aku juga mau pesan!"

Kibum mendengus, "Tutup majalahnya! Aku mau tidur."

"Mwo? Kau tidak bisa tidur kan?" Kyuhyun bertanya, dan sepertinya dia akan memberikan solusi. "Hey, dengar. Aku dirumah jika tidak bisa tidur, pasti membaca majalah seperti ini. Setelahnya aku akan tertidur pulas." Katanya sambil merebah, "Cobalah."

Kibum memasang raut jijik. Masturbasi bersama itu nggak ada di kamusnya Kibum. Itu jorok, nanti kalau muncrat kemana-mana dan saling mengenai bagaimana? Jijik. "Jangan lakukan disini."

"Ck!" Kyuhyun mencebik. "Jangan sok jijik. Bahkan kau sering ML dikamarmu ini, kan? Kau juga bilang Sana pernah menelan spermamu."

Oops!

Keceplosan. Kyuhyun menutup rapat mulutnya dan langsung membuka majalah itu kembali, ingin menghindari tatapan membunuh dari Kibum. Ia keceplosan menyebutkan nama Sana dan tidak sengaja mengungkit kenangan Kibum bersama Sana di kamar ini.

Terlihat Kibum hanya duduk terdiam, membuat Kyuhyun menjadi merasa bersalah telah membuat Kibum murung lagi. Otaknya berfikir keras, ia harus melakukan sesuatu agar Kibum teralihkan lagi fokusnya.

Aha !

Kyuhyun punya ide, ia membuka majalah dewasa milik Kibum, memfokuskan pandangannya pada gambar seorang wanita yang tidak memakai sehelai kain di tubuhnya. Berpose duduk mengangkang di sebuah kursi, menggigit jari sambil memegangi selangkangannya. Disampingnya ada kata-kata yang seolah memberitahukan jika wanita itu sedang horny dan butuh belaian. Kyuhyun membacanya sambil berkhayal.

"Ahh..uhh..mmmh.."

Kibum menoleh horor ke arah Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba mendesah. Anak itu menatap majalah sambil mengurut juniornya.

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu disini?" Tuding Kibum pada junior Kyuhyun yang terlihat mulai menegang dan mengeras, umm gede juga.

"Habisnya majalahmu ini sangat vulgar..ahh..aku tidak akan berteriak..mmmh..uhh.."

Kibum memilih tidak menjawab. Ia kembali ke posisi tidurnya, membelakangi Kyuhyun. Dalam hati ia mengumpat hebat, bisa-bisanya anak itu mau masturbasi disini. Shit !

"Uhh...ssshhh...mmmh.."

Kibum merutuk dalam hatinya, ia ingin menulikan pendengarannya, ia menutup telingannya dengan bantal. Kibum sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar desahan Kyuhyun. Namun, desahan tertahan dari Kyuhyun masih dapat ia dengar. Desahannya tidak keras, tapi Kibum bisa dengar. Tidak akan menjadi masalah besar selama ibunya tidak mendengar. Namun, berada di dekat orang yang sedang masturbasi itu rasanya geli-geli jijik. Kibum tidak tahan. Akhirnya, Kibum terbangun. Ia menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang 'in heaven'. Anak itu matanya merem melek melihat gambar-gambar vulgar di majalah, tangan kanannya mengocok junior sedang tangan kirinya bertugas membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman majalah porno milik Kibum. Kyuhyun sudah mengeluarkan cairan precumnya, dugaan selanjutnya ialah tidak akan lama lagi Kyuhyun pasti akan menyemburkan spermanya. Terlihat keringat sebesar biji jagung sudah mulai keluar dan mengalir di pelipisnya, gerakan tangannya pada si junior juga makin cepat dan Kyuhyun mulai hilang kendali, majalah sudah tergeletak dan matanya terpejam erat serta bibirnya ia gigit untuk menahan desahannya.

"Sial !"

Kibum mengumpat dan bergerak cepat menuju kamar mandi kamarnya sambil memungut kasar majalah yang tadi dipakai Kyuhyun. Rupanya, ia ketularan aksi masturbasi Kyuhyun dan ia akan menyelesaikannya di kamar mandi. Masih tidak sudi jika cairan sperma itu mengenai kulit masing-masing.

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KIHYUN FANFICTION**_

 _ **Kibum & Kyuhyun**_

 _ **g**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Pagi menjelang, suasana masih agak dingin-dingin sejuk di kamar ini. Kamar Kibum. Kyuhyun masih bergelung dengan selimut kuning yang ia pinjam dari Kibum, ia sudah bangun beberapa saat yang lalu namun masih enggan untuk bangkit atau sekedar membangunkan Kibum, padahal ia tahu sekarang sudah jam 8 lebih dan seharusnya mereka sekolah hari ini. Namun, akibat kegiatan mereka semalaman, mereka jadi bangun kesiangan dan akan bolos sekolah satu hari sepertinya.

Kyuhyun senyum-senyum diposisi tengkurapnya sambil menatap Kibum yang masih tertidur dengan gaya yang cool baginya, image feminim yang melekat pada tubuh Kibum itu seakan sirna dengan style pemandangan pagi hari si Kibum. Mata terpejam, dan salah satu tangannya menutupi kening yang sudah berponi itu. Kunciran apple hair Kibum sudah dilepas semalam.

Ah, bukan dilepas.

Tapi memang lepas.

Kyuhyun malu sendiri jika ingat apa yang ia lihat di kamar mandi semalam, sampai ia menutupi matanya tapi masih nyengir. Adegan semalam membuatnya tidak bisa lupa dan sampai masturbasi 2 kali.

Semalam, sewaktu Kyuhyun selesai dengan masturbasi pertamanya, ia berniat untuk ke kamar mandi guna membersihkan cairan lengket yang mengenai beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Namun, saat membuka kamar mandi, ia menemukan Kibum sedang duduk di closet sambil beronani juga, Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya saat itu, baru kali itu ia melihat namja yang seksi saat masturbasi, Kibum sangat maskulin saat melakukannya, dan miliknya juga lumayan gede, tidak jauh berbeda dari miliknya hanya lebih panjang beberapa cm saja, pantas Sana suka ML dengan Kibum. Pasti enak.

Kibum tidak mendesah, hanya mengatur nafas agar tidak sampai mengeluarkan desahan. Sesekali menggigit bibirnya, ia mendongak hingga ujung kepalanya tertumpu di dinding membuat kunciran apple hairnya tergencet dinding dan putus sehingga poninya tergerai indah di kening. Tepat saat itu, Kyuhyun menganga, Kibum sangat seksi. Juga saat bergerak gelisah ketika hampir klimaks. Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya, ia heran dan agak bingung juga saat menyadari juniornya tegang kembali hanya karena melihat seseorang masturbasi, dan itu adalah namja.

Shit !

Kyuhyun mengumpat dan mengambil pegangan terdekat, ia harus segera menyelesaikannya. Ia sudah lemas dan ingin segera merebah. Kyuhyunpun memulai aksi masturbasinya sambil terus menatapi Kibum yang makin gusar saat akan klimaks, Kyuhyun bisa dengar Kibum mengumpat begitu pelan dengan mata terpejam merasakan sensasi luar biasa saat cairan itu berhasil menyembur 3 kali ke udara dan jatuh di lantai kamar mandi. Setelahnya, Kibum terkulai lemas dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Nafasnya masih ngos-ngosan dan keringat juga keluar, Kibum mengusap keringatnya.

Oh no !

Hanya mengusap keringat saja Kibum sangat seksi. Kyuhyun tidak tahan lagi, ia mau klimaks juga. Dan...

1..

2..

3..

"Arghh~"

Kibum membuka matanya saat mendengar desahan pelan Kyuhyun dan suara sperma yang jatuh di lantai kamar mandi. Kibum hanya mengangguk karena masih lemas, isyarat dia paham Kyuhyun pasti juga mau pakai kamar mandinya. "Baguslah kau tidak mengotori kasurku. Tunggu sebentar." Kibum mulai berbersih, dan Kyuhyun masih stay bertumpu pada dinding untuk menunggu gilirannya.

Itulah yang membuat Kyuhyun senyum-senyum sendiri pagi ini. Dan senyumnya makin lebar juga matanya berbinar meski ada belek disana, saat melihat Kibum melakukan pergerakan. Ia rasa Kibum akan segera bangun, persetan ia akan digebukin atau diperkosa. Eh? Karena ia tidak membangunkan Kibum untuk sekolah, yang penting ia senang pagi ini. Nanti bilang saja kalau ia juga kesiangan.

"Ungh~" Kibum mengerang saat melakukan peregangan pasca bangun tidur dengan posisi masih merebah, membuat otot-otot yang biasanya tidak terlihat itu kini sedikit terekspose oleh mata Kyuhyun, membuat ia percaya jika Kibum memang benar anak yang jago beladiri. "Apa?"

Kyuhyun mengerjap beberapa kali saat mendengar sapaan -menurutnya- dari Kibum pagi ini dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur. "Tidak ada~." Jawab Kyuhyun nyengir.

"Apa kau menatapku semalaman?" Tanya Kibum, namun belum sempat dijawab oleh Kyuhyun, Kibum tiba-tiba sadar akan sesuatu. "Astaga! Jam berapa ini?" Lalu melirik jam yang ada di nakas. Mendesah sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Haah~ bolos sehari. Tak apa."

Kyuhyun heran, Kibum tidak marah saat tahu ia kesiangan gara-gara Kyuhyun. Yasudah Kyuhyun aman. "Bum."

"Hm."

"Jadi bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?"

Kibum tertawa kecil. "It's daebak! Aku bisa tidur pulas, benar katamu." Jawab Kibum, ia sudah nampak ceria pagi ini. Kibum memang ceria setiap pagi, hanya keceriaan kali ini berbeda, rasanya seperti dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Dan itu semua karena Kyuhyun.

"Itulah efek jika kau mau onani dinihari. Hahaha." Kyuhyun bangkit. "Aku pinjam sabunmu ya. Mau mandi."

Kibum bergumam sebagai jawaban 'iya' lalu Kyuhyun segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Hari ini mood Kibum sedang baik, dia sampai mau berbagi sabun dengan Kyuhyun. Sepertinya Kibum mulai dapat menerima Kyuhyun sebagai temannya mulai sekarang, akibat solusi konyol yang ia dapat darinya yang ternyata manjur untuk mengobati rasa sakit hatinya.

"Hey, Bum!"

"Hm?"

"Ibumu kemana? Kenapa tidak membangunkan kita untuk sekolah?" Kyuhyun bertanya sambil menggosok tubuhnya dengan body scrub milik Kibum. Ia beneran mandi.

"Mungkin sudah berangkat jam 6 tadi. Lagipula aku jarang dibangunkan."

"Kerja dimana?"

"Pabrik garmen."

"Ooh, pantas. Jam kerjanya kejam."

Kibum tidak menanggapi. Terdengar suara kran dihidupkan. Lalu suara gayung diceburkan ke dalam bak mandi. Kyuhyun mulai membilas tubuhnya.

Kran air dimatikan, tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun keluar hanya mengenakan celana yang tadi dipakainya, sedangkan kaosnya ia sampirkan di bahu.

"Yak! Yak!"

"Apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun, ia hendak mengenakan kaosnya tapi berhenti gara-gara Kibum.

"Keringkan dulu rambutmu."

"Kenapa? Aku tidak pernah melakukannya."

Kibum mencebik. Ia menarik handuk yang tersampir di kursi belajarnya, lalu melempar handuk itu pada Kyuhyun. "Lihat, lantai ku jadi basah."

Kyuhyun nyengir, "Oke oke. Akan ku lakukan." Lalu ia asal saja mengeringkan rambutnya. Hal itu membuat Kibum gemas, terkesan Kyuhyun tidak luwes atau memang tidak terbiasa mengeringkan rambut? Lalu Kibum menarik Kyuhyun agar duduk. Benar-benar penuh kejutan, Kibum mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan handuk, mengeringkan rambut Kyuhyun. "Lakukan dengan benar."

Kyuhyun menurut saja, ia hanya diam. Merasakan kembali sentuhan tangan Kibum untuk yang kedua kalinya, bukan karena paksaan melainkan atas kemauan Kibum sendiri. Yang membuat heran, Kenapa Kibum mau melakukan ini? Perhatian sekali Kibum sampai mau membantu Kyuhyun mengeringkan rambutnya. Benar-benar seperti ibunya saja.

Ibu?

Lagi?

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun teringat ibunya kembali, sewaktu ia kecil, ibunyalah yang selalu mengeringkan rambutnya sehabis keramas. Ibunya akan mencubit hidungnya gemas jika Kyuhyun lupa tidak mengeringkan rambut. Namun, hal itu sudah tidak pernah terjadi lagi sejak ia tinggal di panti asuhan.

"Kenapa kau lakukan ini?"

Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya, "Hey, aku mengajarimu mengeringkan rambut."

"Bukan a-. Maksudku, kenapa kau seperti ibuku?"

Kibum diam. Ia rasa Kyuhyun memang menyukainya, tapi tidak begitu yakin. Kibum tetap berpositif thinking.

"Aku suka perlakuanmu padaku. Apa kau akan marah jika aku menyukaimu?"

Lagi-lagi Kibum diam, ia memutus kontak mata langsung dengan Kyuhyun. Bukan. Itu bukan rasa suka, itu terlalu cepat menurut Kibum. Ini salah, Kibum harus meluruskan semuanya, Kyuhyun harus diberi pengertian supaya tidak salah paham, atau salah mengartikan perlakuan Kibum padanya.

"Eunm, Kyu. Kurasa kau hanya merindukan ibumu. Kunjungilah makamnya."

"Aku tidak tahu ibuku dikubur dimana."

"Ahh, begitu." Kibum merasa zonk sekarang. "Baiklah aku akan mandi. Lalu kita makan." Kibum langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Sudah tidak punya stok kata lagi untuk menjawab jika Kyuhyun bertanya.

"Hey, Bum. Apa itu artinya kau menolakku?"

"Dengar, Kyu. Kau pikirkan matang-matang dulu. Jangan langsung menyimpulkan. Sadarlah. Kau bukan gay!"

"Tapi kau menyuruhku untuk bertanya pada hatiku. Aku nyaman denganmu. Aku menyukaimu. Sudah jelas kan?"

"Iya. Tapi itu bukan cinta. Pikirkan lagi !"

Kyuhyun mau menanggapi tapi Kibum sudah menyalakan kran air. Sia-sia jika mau berbicara, Kibum tak akan dengar. Yasudahlah, lagipula Kyuhyun juga belum yakin 100% jika dirinya adalah gay. Dan, mungkin ini terlalu cepat bagi Kibum, juga baginya. Hanya karena melihat Kibum sangat maskulin dan cool saat masturbasi hingga menyebabkan juniornya tegang, Kyuhyun langsung mengecap dirinya sebagai gay. Lalu, Kyuhyun ingat lagi, semalam Kibum juga ikutan masturbasi setelah melihat dirinya. Jadi, bukan karena hal ketularan masturbasi orang bisa dikatakan langsung suka. Bisa jadi itu karena faktor kepingin.

Lalu apa?

Entahlah, Kyuhyun tak mau pusing lama-lama. Ia segera menyudahi argumen konyolnya.

Begitupula Kibum. Meski ia sudah bisa menerima Kyuhyun di sekitarnya, tapi dia tetaplah namja straight yang baru putus cinta. Jika ingin cari pelarian, itu bukan Kyuhyun orangnya. Kibum itu normal 100%, bahkan ia juga tidak mudah untuk melupakan kenangannya bersama Sana. Itu terlalu manis, Kibum butuh waktu untuk kembali pulih seperti sedia kala.

 **TBC**

 **Budayakan review !**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review menurun. Semoga aku kuat menyelesaikan fanfic ini sampai end :')**


	6. Chapter 6

Q: Siapa seme? Siapa uke?

A: Kibum itu straight dan Kyuhyun masih dalam mode denial. Mungkin karena ada kata GAY yang membikin salah faham di fanfic ini. Dikira ini Boys Love padahal aku nggak nulis genre BL di sumarry. TAPI, genre cerita bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu seperti rating kemarin yang tiba-tiba naik.

Gamsa..

 _ **What The Duck!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **KIHYUN FANFICTION**_

 _ **Linling Present**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Bagian 6**_

Hari-hari Kibum berlalu tanpa Sana. Sudah satu minggu lamanya Kibum berjalan kaki ke sekolah sejak kejadian tragis malam itu. Tak ada yang berubah dari Kibum, masih suka dandan, dan selalu membawa payung kemana-mana karena dia takut kepanasan. Hanya, Kibum terkadang suka melamun dan Kyuhyun lah yang memergokinya. Untung saja Kyuhyun tidak ember seperti dugaannya, hubungannya dengan Sana yang berakhir tragis tidak tersebar disekolah. Yang ada malah gosip yang membicarakan Kibum berciuman dengan Sana di lapangan masih menjadi perbincangan dikalangan siswa, hal itu membuat keuntungan tersendiri bagi Kibum karena rumor dia namja gay sudah hilang di sekolah. Seperti harapannya.

Dan Kyuhyun selain dapat diandalkan juga ternyata dapat menjadi teman yang bisa dipercaya, karena apa? Karena selama satu minggu ini, ada saja tingkah dan kelakuan yang Kyuhyun buat untuk menghibur Kibum, dan Kyuhyun juga dapat dipercaya untuk menjaga rahasia Kibum sekalipun dengan Changmin. Namja tiang itu tidak tahu menahu soal hubungan Kibum dengan Sana setelah peristiwa di lapangan dulu itu.

Menghibur dan mengganggu Kibum telah menjadi rutinitas Kyuhyun sekarang. Namun, ia melakukan itu bukan tanpa alasan. Selain agar Kibum tidak terus-terusan galau, ia juga mau mengetes perasaannya.

Emm kurang tepat!

Mungkin orientasi seksnya.

Yah, Kyuhyun masih penasaran dengan dirinya. Ia ingin membuktikan dirinya straight atau gay. Dari mulai membaca artikel di internet yang ada sangkut pautnya dengan LGBT hingga penyebab dan alasan seseorang menjadi LGBT. Kyuhyun malah pusing sendiri membacanya karena banyak sumber yang mengatakan dan penyebabnya beda-beda. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke plan A. Rencana awalnya.

Meniduri Kibum.

Kyuhyun sudah mantap akan melakukannya karena selama seminggu ini Kibum kini sudah dapat ia jinakkan. Benar, Kibum sekarang dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Berangkat bersama dan pulang juga bersama, kadang bertiga bersama Changmin. Kibum juga ikutan mampir ke apartemen Kyuhyun sepulang sekolah bersama Changmin juga, ketiganya lalu akan membahas hal bodoh atau melakukan hal yang tidak penting seperti nonton video dewasa bersama hingga bosan misalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What The Duck!**

 **Linling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini ada jadwal pelajaran renang di sekolah, kebetulan kelas Kyuhyun dan Changmin mendapatkan jadwal renang di jam yang sama. Seperti biasanya, Changmin selalu bersemangat saat jam pelajaran renang karena matanya akan ternutrisi dengan pemandangan dari tubuh para siswi yang akan terbentuk sempurna yang dibalut dengan kostum renang yang super ketat itu. Kadang ada yang model baju renangnya berlubang besar dibagian punggung. Hal itu membuat Changmin berimajinasi liar, berarti mereka tidak pakai bra, lalu bagaimana kondisi gunung kembarnya?

Moment emas seperti itu juga dimanfaatkan Kyuhyun, duo yadong ini pasti selalu berduaan di kolam renang. Saling tunjuk menunjuk siswi untuk dikomentari mana yang paling seksi. Namun, kali ini duo yadong itu harus menelan rasa kecewa yang amat dalam karena guru renang nya rupanya baru dan seorang yeoja. Dia membagi siswa dan siswi menjadi dua ruang. Siswi berenang di kolam yang lain. Alhasil, Changmin tidak bisa menutrisi matanya hari ini dan hari-hari berikutnya di jam pelajaran renang. Changmin bahkan melontarkan protes pada guru baru itu, dan di jawab bu guru dengan jawaban yang sangat tidak enak.

"Kau mau belajar renang atau belajar masturbasi?"

Jawaban itu membuat Changmin geram karena menyebabkan ia ditertawakan oleh teman-teman yang lain, ia ngambek dan memilih bolos tidak ikut pelajaran renang. Ia tidak terima dihina seperti itu, ia akan balas perkataan gurunya. Changmin akan menunjukkan siapa dirinya sebenarnya. Tunggu saja, dia akan melaporkan hal ini pada ayahnya yang kaya raya sekaligus donatur terbesar di sekolah ini untuk membiayai siswa berprestasi dan tidak mampu, Kyuhyun termasuk di dalamnya. "Tunggu saja, nasibmu akan menjadi apa selanjutnya." Monolog Changmin saat keluar dari ruangan kolam renang sambil menatap bengis guru baru itu.

Lain dengan Kyuhyun, ia juga kecewa tapi tidak selebay Changmin yang sampai ngambek pada gurunya. Tadi ia sempat mau mengejar Changmin tapi ia ingat posisinya kalau mau membolos lagi, beasiswa yatim piatu bisa saja dicabut. Yasudah, nanti saja dia ketemu Changmin.

"Mau kemana dia?" Tiba-tiba Kibum datang menghampiri Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri di bibir kolam.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Kibum. Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah memandangi Kibum dari atas sampai bawah. Dalam hati Kyuhyun mengagumi tubuh Kibum yang terpahat sempurna. Dibalik kostum imut yang selalu melekat di tubuh Kibum, ternyata ada abs yang terbentuk di perut Kibum meski masih samar dan belum tercetak jelas. Kulitnya halus putih bersih cerah berkilau hingga membuat kesan 'Blereng gaes'. Kibum itu seksi.

"Hey!" Kibum mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Kyuhyun yang melongo menatapnya.

"Ah! Ya? Eumm, Changmin ngambek." Jawab Kyuhyun setelah sadar. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya cepat untuk mengusir khayalan anehnya. Namun, sesekali matanya masih mencuri pandang pada tubuh Kibum.

"Ooh."

"Entah apa yang akan ia lakukan, tapi perasaanku berkata akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada guru baru itu?"

"Benarkah?"

"Tunggu saja."

Setelah itu, guru baru mengambil alih untuk menginterupsi siswa yang terdiri dari dua kelas siswa laki-laki tersebut. Intruksi yang diberikan adalah melakukan pemanasan sebelum berenang. Semua siswa segera melakukannya, mereka sudah hafal urutan gerakannya karena gerakan pemanasan itu sudah dipelajari sejak kelas 1.

"Selesai!"

Teriakan dari salah satu siswa yang menjabat ketua kelas di kelas Changmin menginterupsi siswa yang lain agar menghentikan gerakan pemanasan. Selanjutnya, para siswa bersiap terjun melompat ke dalam kolam renang. Sebelum guru itu menginterupsi lagi.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?"

Seluruh siswa saling berpandangan. Jelas mereka mau renang lah. Kenapa masih bertanya. "Kami mau renang."

"Pemanasan saja belum benar, mau renang. Kalau kalian kram bagaimana? Ayo! Lakukan pemanasan lagi dengan benar!"

"Maaf, Guru!" Ketua kelas tadi mengangkat tangannya. "Tapi biasanya kami hanya melakukan pemanasan satu kali, untuk menghemat waktu di jam pelajaran ini."

"Biasanya?" Guru itu tersenyum menghina, "Itu ajaran guru kalian yang kemarin. Sekarang kalian sudah ganti guru, harus mematuhi perintah yang baru juga! Faham?"

Para siswa terlihat kesal, namun tidak berani protes lagi. Mereka hanya mencibir pelan di belakang. Sungguh menyebalkan sekali guru baru ini. Siswa sudah tidak sabar untuk menceburkan diri ke dalam kolam karena suhu cuaca juga sedang mendukung untuk berenang, tapi malah ditunda-tunda. Lagian kemana sih guru yang lama? Kenapa ada pergantian guru tapi murid tidak diberitahu?

Enak guru yang lama, seorang namja berumur 35 th. Selalu menurut apa yang siswanya mau. Tidak membedakan siswa putra maupun putri, boleh berenang di satu ruangan kolam yang sama tapi diberikan batas. Lebih enak mengajarnya, tidak usah dipisah ruangannya karena akan repot sendiri gurunya bolak-balik kolam satu ke kolam yang lain. Tidak pernah berfikir jorok kepada siswanya, guru ini mengerti ia juga pernah mengalami masa muda. Asal tidak sampai melakukan pelecehan, semua dianggap tidak masalah. Dan, semua berjalan lancar tanpa perlu dipisah ruangan selama beberapa tahun ia mengajar di SMA ini.

"Ayo! Jangan diam saja! Lakukan pemanasan!"

"Jangan lakukan!"

Teriakan dari arah pintu kolam renang itu menginterupsi semua yang ada disana, termasuk guru baru itu. Changmin memasuki kolam renang masih mengenakan celana renangnya dengan seringaian kemenangan. Ia langsung menempati posisi di dekat Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Karena tidak memberi penjelasan kenapa ia berteriak dengan nyaring barusan, menimbulkan gurat tanya di wajah guru baru itu.

"Permisi." Tiba-tiba ada seorang ahjussi berpakaian formal masuk ke dalam ruang kolam renang. Changmin semakin melebarkan seringaiannya dan melipat tangan di depan dada. Ia seperti memenangkan sesuatu.

"Chwang, itukan ayahmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan Changmin mengiyakan.

Yah, Changmin tadi keluar ruangan untuk menelfon ayahnya dan mengadukan peristiwa yang terjadi padanya dengan memberikan sedikit bumbu hiperbola untuk meyakinkan ayahnya bahwa putra kesayangannya tengah ditindas. Ayah mana yang terima jika anaknya ditindas? Apalagi Changmin adalah calon pewaris tunggal perusahaan Shim. Ia tidak akan tinggal diam anaknya dirugikan karena itu bisa mengancam namanya menjadi tercoreng. Ayah Changmin yang kebetulan sedang berada di sekolah untuk urusan sebagai donaturpun segera datang ke ruang renang dan langsung membawa atau mengajak guru baru itu untuk berbicara di sudut ruangan. Sepertinya ini masalah personal. Terlihat ayah Changmin, tuan Shim mengajukan protes atas apa yang tadi menimpa putra kesayangannya. Guru baru itu tampak meminta maaf, namun tuan Shim tidak bisa terima begitu saja. Ia membawa keluar guru baru itu untuk bertemu para pengurus sekolah. Dan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya pasti sudah bisa kita tebak.

"Kyaaa...! Kyaaa...! Kyaaa...!"

Teriakan-teriakan rusuh terdengar dari arah pintu masuk kolam renang. Para siswa yeoja berbondong-bondong memasuki kolam renang dengan raut yang begitu ceria. Seperti habis keluar dari sarang penjara saja.

"Let's party !"

Dan teriakan Changmin memimpin acara selanjutnya. Yaitu renang bebas karena sudah tidak ada guru yang mengajar. Seluruh siswa langsung menceburkan diri mereka ke dalam kolam. Changmin menggunakan statusnya untuk keadilan sekarang ini. Lain kali tidak lagi, ia sungkan minta bantuan pada ayahnya terus. Hanya saja kali ini ia merasa betul-betul ditindas, dilecehkan, dan dihina. Ia tidak bisa terima.

Bak seorang pahlawan, Changmin kini dipuja dan dikelilingi banyak wanita. Entah sejak kapan ia ditarik ke sisi kolam yang lain oleh siswi-siswi itu sehingga kini ia agak berjauhan dengan Kibum dan Kyuhyun. Hal itu membuat Kyuhyun iri, ia memajukan bibirnya kedepan melihat Changmin dikerumuni wanita. Bahkan ada salah satu siswa yeoja yang memang terkenal agak nakal, kini menggoda Changmin dengan mengarahkan telapak tangan Changmin agar menyentuh daerah terlarangnya yang saat ini terendam air.

"Itu Hyuna." Celetuk Kyuhyun.

Changmin ber-wow-ria saat tangan Hyuna menuntunnya untuk menyentuh dada montoknya. Namun, Changmin segera menarik tangannya, hal itu membuat Kyuhyun menahan tawa. Kyuhyun sangat kenal Changmin, dia itu memang yadong tapi dia tidak sembarangan dalam memilih wanita untuk ia tiduri.

Dan fakta selanjutnya adalah, rupanya para siswi itu juga tidak senang pelajaran renang dipisah-pisah segala. Mereka juga mau lihat tubuh atletis dari beberapa siswa, Changmin juga termasuk. Tubuhnya hampir terbentuk sempurna karena ia punya fasilitas gym di kamarnya. Kibum juga punya badan bagus, tapi karena keunikan Kibum yang agak aneh ia jadi kurang populer dikalangan yeoja, hanya teman satu kelasnya saja yang kenal. Oh ya! Berkat rumor ciuman itu, Kibum jadi agak dikenal disekolahnya. Kyuhyun? Dia hanya tinggi, tubuh biasa saja tidak kurus dan tidak gendut.

"Dasar jalang itu. Hahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa, namun tak bertahan lama saat dilihatnya Kibum tengah murung saat menatap adegan murahan yang dilakukan Hyuna. Kyuhyun paham, sikap Hyuna mengingatkan Kibum kepada Sana pasti. "Hey! Bum, mau balapan renang?"

Kibum menoleh, "Um!" Dan jawaban itu membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum, tawarannya selalu diterima Kibum akhir-akhir ini. Setelahnya, mereka berlomba balap renang berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What The Duck!**

 **Linling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pelajaran renang selesai. Para siswa maupun siswi lekas berberes dari mulai membilas, serta ganti baju di ruang ganti. Setelahnya mereka akan pulang. Beberapa siswa di ruang loker putra tampak sedang memakai seragam mereka kembali. Sebagian ada yang masih mandi. Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk sebatas pinggangnya. Menyapa beberapa teman yang masih disana, ia kenal beberapa teman kelas Changmin.

"Kau lihat Changmin?"

"Tadi masih di kolam renang."

"Oh. Ok."

Lalu temannya itu berpamitan pulang setelah selesai berpakaian. Kyuhyun ingin menyusul Changmin, anak itu kadang masih seperti bocah. Jika sudah exited dengan sesuatu, pasti akan lupa segalanya. Seperti tadi, Kyuhyun sempat melihat Changmin sangat senang berenang, anak itu berenang kesana kemari penuh suka cita. Dan sekarang Kyuhyun mau memperingatkan Changmin agar lekas menyelesaikan renangnya karena semua siswa hampir sudah pulang semua. Kyuhyun juga tidak mau Changmin nanti masuk angin gara-gara kelamaan renang. Perhatian memang si Kyuhyun ini.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu kolam renang indoor itu, "Ahyu!" Dan terkejut dengan pemandangan yang ia lihat. Reflek ia menarik tubuhnya untuk bersembunyi di balik pintu. Kyuhyun tidak mau ketahuan, jadi dia mau ngintip saja.

Changmin sedang bersama Hyuna yang seksi itu sekarang di pojokan ruangan. Berdua! BERDUA! Mereka tengah berpelukan, Changmin memeluk Hyuna dari belakang sambil tangannya menggerayangi tubuh seksi Hyuna dan berhenti di selangkangan Hyuna, mengusap belahan yang sedikit tercetak itu dengan jari tengahnya. Sedangkan tangan lainnya sudah masuk ke dalam baju renang Hyuna yang ketat itu. Memelintir puting Hyuna membuat yeoja itu menggeliat seksi dengan gerakan erotis sehingga bokongnya yang sintal itu seakan menggoda junior Changmin yang sudah menegang dibalik celana renang ketatnya akibat ulah Hyuna.

"Changmin-ahhh... Ayo lakukan." Ucap Hyuna lirih.

"Baiklah. Buka mulutmu"

Kyuhyun sudah bisa membayangkan adegan apa selanjutnya. Changmin minta blowjob. Sudah pasti, anak itu sangat menjaga higienitas si little Chwang. Ia tidak akan sembarangan memasukkan itunya ke dalam vagina. Kalau mulut, Changmin tidak masalah. Hanya ludah, tidak akan kena HIV. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang ganti. Ia tidak mungkin kan mau nonton adegan itu sekarang? Kalau dia masturbasi di TKP bagaimana? Lalu ada yang lihat?

Big NO !

Kyuhyun berdiri di depan lokernya, mengatur sedikit nafas lalu membuka pintu lokernya untuk mengambil baju ganti. Setelah terambil, ia hendak menutup kembali pintu itu, namun pergerakan disamping kanannya membuatnya menoleh. Ada Kibum. Kyuhyun sampai lupa kalau Kibum tadi berbilas bersamanya diwaktu yang sama. Kyuhyun ingin menyapanya, jadi ia kembalikan lagi baju gantinya ke dalam loker.

Setelah itu, Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Kibum yang sedang asik memakai krim-krim perawatan kulit miliknya. Kyuhyun sampai geleng-geleng kepala karena saking herannya, bagaimana bisa ada namja seperti Kibum di bumi ini?

"Kenapa kau suka sekali memakai benda-benda itu? Kau punya banyak waktu."

"Tentu saja."

"Tapi, itu kebanyakan yeoja yang pakai."

"Apa masalahnya? Tidak ada yang melarang. Lihat, kulitku jadi bersih, anti noda, dan anti jerawat."

"Tapi biar sudah pakai krim, kau tetap takut kepanasan."

"Sinar UV dapat menyebabkan kulit kusam, berminyak, hitam, bopeng dan jerawat. Seperti kulitmu."

"Aku tidak jerawatan."

Kibum menghela nafas jengah, "Lihat punggungmu!"

Kyuhyun nyengir setelah meraba belakang pundaknya, ada benjolan-benjolan kecil dan banyak.

"Itu dapat diatasi dengan krim ini." Kibum menunjukkan salah satu koleksi krim nya.

"Boleh aku minta?"

"Beli sendiri."

"Hey! Sekalian percobaan. Kalau tidak cocok bagaimana? Aku bisa alergi. Kalau nanti cocok aku akan membelinya."

Kibum mendengus, "Berbalik."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, ia balik arah membelakangi Kibum. Kini, Kibum mulai mengoleskan krim itu pada punggung Kyuhyun yang kasar. Entah, Kyuhyun merasa senang Kibum mau menyentuh tubuhnya, tanpa ada pembatas, rasanya geli-geli mau lagi, soalnya telapak tangan Kibum itu halus banget, beda sama telapak tangan Kyuhyun yang kasar. Ya maklum lah, Kibum jarang melakukan pekerjaan yang kasar, mencuci baju saja ibunya yang melakukan, apalagi sedikit-sedikit oles krim ini oles krim itu, pakai gel, pakai ini, pakai itu dan bla bla bla.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang Kibum aneh, namja tapi suka dandan dan takut kepanasan. Tapi, meski awalnya Kyuhyun agak 'nganu' dengan kebiasaan Kibum, makin kesini sekarang Kyuhyun sudah bisa menerimanya. Mungkin karena lantaran sudah lebih akrab dan sering menghabiskan waktu bersama jadi Kyuhyun sudah terbiasa. Ia jadi semakin yakin saja kalau dia suka dengan Kibum. Namun, ia akan membuktikannya terlebih dahulu dengan meniduri Kibum.

Malam ini !

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What The Duck!**

 **Linling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Jalanan di pusat kota malam ini tampak begitu ramai, biasanya memang selalu ramai. Tapi malam ini tampak lebih ramai. Banyak anak-anak muda terlihat di jalanan ini, karena tempat ini memang pusatnya anak muda untuk menghabiskan malam. Akan ada penjual beraneka makanan dan minuman, juga bazaar, dan banyak juga games-games berhadiah. Lokasi yang strategis membuat tempat ini banyak didatangi pengunjung. Karena disamping kanan kirinya juga terdapat beberapa toko atau kedai dan juga bioskop.

Kyuhyun mengajak Kibum malam ini untuk pergi ke tempat ini. Meski mendapat penolakan di awal, tapi bukan Kyuhyun namanya jika tidak bisa menyeret Kibum ke tempat ini. Kibum banyak beralasan, mulai dari mau belajar, mau mencuci, mau masak, mau membersihkan rumah, dan lain sebagainya. Itu semua bisa dijawab Kyuhyun yang mana mampu membuat Kibum speechless.

"Sebegitu kerasnyakah kau berusaha menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang baik?"

Jawaban yang berupa pertanyaan atau sindiran? Membuat Kibum akhirnya menarik kemeja di lemari, memakai celana panjang dan meraih tas selempang berwarna cokelat miliknya. Dengan terpaksa ia akan menuruti ajakan, ah emm paksaan Kyuhyun.

"Kau mau pergi dengan style rambut begitu?" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada apple hair Kibum.

Kibum melirik ke atas. Mendengus lalu melepas kasar tali karet yang mengikat rambutnya.

"Aa!" Dan meringis perih akibat tarikan kasarnya sendiri.

Kyuhyun tahu alasan Kibum menolak ajakannya, Kibum kan mau ritual. Dia sudah siap tadi. Malah Kyuhyun datang dan menggagalkannya. Akhirnya terdamparlah ia sekarang di tempat ini.

"Hey! Bum."

"Hm."

"Mau merokok?" Kyuhyun menyodorkan Kibum satu bungkus rokok.

"Aku tidak merokok." Kibum menatap Kyuhyun prihatin. Tidak menyangka Kyuhyun adalah perokok. "Kau merokok?"

"Yahh... Kadang. Paru-paru ini juga perlu di fogging agar tetap nyaman."

Jawaban macam apa itu? Kibum memilih tidak menggagasnya lagi.

"Eh? Ada kedai soju" Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali rokoknya. "Kita kesana yuk. Minum."

"Tidak mau."

Jawaban Kibum membuat Kyuhyun mencebik. "Hell." Pokoknya ia harus berhasil membuat Kibum mabuk malam ini dan menidurinya. "Kau ini namja macam apa? Tidak merokok, juga tidak mabuk."

Kibum tersinggung, "Aku mabuk!"

.

.

.

Akibat minum terlalu banyak. Berakhirlah Kibum tepar lebih dulu. Tapi, tahukah kalian jika itu cuma akal-akalan Kyuhyun saja. Dia kan memang sudah merencanakan hal ini. Ia mencekoki Kibum dengan hasutan-hasutan lewat mulut iblisnya yang mana hal itu mampu membuat Kibum terprovokasi. Kyuhyun mengompori Kibum dengan membahas Sana, menghasut Kibum dengan menjelek-jelekkan Sana agar Kibum bisa melupakan gadis itu, dan berhasil. Kibum terpancing emosi, ia menenggak setiap gelas berisi soju yang dituangkan Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan racauan yang intinya merendahkan Sana. Hingga pipinya memerah karena mabuk lalu ia oleng. Sementara si Kyuhyun, dia baik-baik saja. Dia hanya minum 1 gelas di awal dan itu tidak menimbulkan efek mabuk.

"Shit~" Kyuhyun mengumpat setelah berhasil menendang pintu apartemennya. "Berat juga kau rupanya. Dasar gendut."

Kyuhyun memapah Kibum pulang ke apartemennya untuk melancarkan aksinya. Ia sudah mantap akan melakukannya sekarang. Kibum ia banting di kasurnya karena ia sudah keberatan, tapi ia malah ikutan ketarik dan terjatuh menindih Kibum. Saat ia mau bangkit, Kibum malah memeluknya erat dalam kondisi mabuk dan tidak sadar. Kyuhyun jadi gagu dipeluk erat seperti itu.

"Sana~"

Kibum merengek, persis seperti bayi. Kyuhyun memasang wajah bosan. Masih belum move on juga rupanya Kibum ini. Kyuhyun ingin melepaskan dirinya tapi Kibum kembali memeluknya erat membuat wajah keduanya hampir-hampir bersentuhan.

"Sana~" Kibum merengek lagi. Wajahnya meski sedang mabuk dengan mata terpejam tapi ia terlihat begitu menyedihkan. "Maafkan aku~ aku mencintaimu."

Air mata menetes dipipi Kibum, namja imut ini menangis. Menangisi gadis yang benar-benar ia cintai, membuat Kyuhyun juga ikut bersedih. Betapa besarnya cinta Kibum untuk Sana. Kyuhyun jadi merasa bersalah sudah mengadu domba hubungan mereka malam itu. Andai Kyuhyun tahu jika kebohongan bisa membuat Kibum bahagia, ia tidak akan pernah ikut campur ke dalam urusan Kibum. Entah mengapa, Kyuhyun tidak suka melihat Kibum sedih. Ia jadi merindukan adegan digebuki oleh Kibum hampir setiap hari karena ia selalu mengejek Kibum. Kyuhyun suka Kibum yang seperti itu. Bukan yang selalu murung seperti sekarang.

Ibujari Kyuhyun bergerak untuk mengusap airmata Kibum. Dirasakan kulitnya menyentuh kulit wajah Kibum yang memang benar-benar halus.

"Sana~"

Kibum merengek lagi. Kali ini disertai dengan elusan di punggung Kyuhyun yang membikin Kyuhyun merinding geli. "Apa-apaan ini?"

"Sana~." Merengek lagi. Tangannya sudah sampai di bokong Kyuhyun. Kibum meremas-remas bokong Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun memasang wajah super tidak enak.

"Lihat. Dalam keadaan mabuk saja kau masih bernafsu. Dasar mesum!"

Kyuhyun menghempaskan tangan Kibum yang meremas-remas bokongnya. Lalu ia segera bangkit dan membebaskan diri karena ia sudah mempunyai prediksi akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi dan dia harus bisa menghindarinya karena...

"HOEK ! HOEK !"

"Aku tahu ini akan terjadi, untung aku sudah menyiapkannya." Kyuhyun memasang pose cool dengan ibu jari dan telunjuk yang ia letakkan dibawah dagunya saat ia berhasil menampung muntahan Kibum dengan baskom yang sudah ia siapkan di bawah kolong tempat tidur. Saat sebelum membebaskan diri dari pelukan Kibum tadi, Kyuhyun sudah melihat tanda-tanda Kibum mau muntah, jadi dengan sigap ia segera meraih baskomnya lalu ia gunakan tepat pada waktunya. "Lain kali akan kugunakan lagi." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan baskomnya ditempat semula. Lalu menoleh pada Kibum yang sudah kembali merebah.

"HOEK !"

O'ow... Kibum muntah lagi dan Kyuhyun kena sembur saat menoleh ke arah Kibum. Wajah dan bajunya kotor dengan muntahan Kibum. Hanya wajah datar yang Kyuhyun tampakkan saat ini. "Aku tidak tahu kalau akan ada susulan."

Kyuhyun melepas bajunya yang kotor lalu melemparnya asal. Ia menghela nafas saat tahu baju Kibum juga basah. Akhirnya, Kyuhyun pun berinisiatif melepaskan baju Kibum juga. Mulai dari kemeja, kaos dalam, lalu...

"Kenapa aku selalu deg-degan melihat tubuhmu?"

Kyuhyun memandangi tubuh Kibum bagian atas yang sudah tidak tertutup kain apapun, agak lama. Lalu ia menyeringai. "Ayo kita coba." Dan dilanjutkan dengan melepas celana Kibum.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What The Duck!**

 **Linling**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIHYUN FANFICTION**

 **.**

 **.**

Matahari sudah terlihat meninggi. Silau cahayanya menembus masuk ke dalam kamar apartemen lusuh berukuran 5x5 meter tersebut dari celah jendela yang terbuka. Mata sipit yang tertutup milik Kim Kibum itu bergerak-gerak karena terganggu silaunya cahaya yang mau tak mau memaksa matanya untuk terbuka. Kibum mengerang dan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih buram pemandangannya. Dibantu dengan usapan dengan jarinya, Kibum sudah agak lebih jelas sekarang untuk melihat sesuatu yang menurutnya asing.

Kibum segera bangkit, ia terkejut melihat ia bangun tidur bukan berada di kamarnya. Ia tahu ini kamar siapa. Kibum sudah hafal. Dia menatap kanan kirinya liar, memeriksa tubuhnya sendiri. Kibum panik mengetahui kondisi tubuhnya yang

Telanjang !

Oh, tidak-tidak. Dia harus memastikan kalau dia masih perawan. Aish! Maksudnya masih baik-baik saja. Ia cepat-cepat mengintip tubuh bagian bawahnya masih aman terbungkus celana atau tidak. Sayangnya tidak.

Ia melihat kanan kirinya, mencari baju. Ada, bajunya tercecer dimana-mana. Lalu ia mau cari HP nya, mau nelfon polisi atau entah siapa. Ia meraba kasur tapi bukan hp yang ia temukan, melainkan.

CELANA DALAM!

Bukan miliknya. Entah milik siapa, ia melemparnya. Matanya tambah melotot saat menemukan benda keramat yang sungguh What the hell yang tadi tertimbun celana dalam.

KONDOM!

Lagi-lagi berisi sperma. Kibum menjimpitnya. Nafasnya sudah naik turun, ia membuang kondom itu asal.

"Hey! Selamat pagi." Kyuhyun menyapa dari kamar mandi, ia hanya pakai boxer saja. Habis berak kayaknya. Rutinitas pagi hari.

Kibum berdiri sambil memegangi selimut untuk menutupi daerah privasinya. Ia mendorong Kyuhyun, wajahnya dipenuhi amarah. "Apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku! Bajingan!"

Kyuhyun memasang raut bingung. "Apa?"

"Jangan berlaga bodoh kau!"

BUAGH !

Satu pukulan keras diterima Kyuhyun yang mengenai ulu hatinya. Seketika ia langsung ambruk dan matanya berair. Kesakitan, ia tak bisa mengeluarkan suaranya. Mengerangpun tidak bisa. Kibum benar-benar marah sekarang. "Kau tidak pantas disebut manusia!" Tunjuk Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang sudah kesakitan akibat pukulan Kibum yang mengenai tepat pada ulu hatinya. "Aku tahu kau menyukaiku! Tapi bukan dengan cara memperkosaku seperti ini kau bisa mendapatkanku!" Teriaknya. "Aku bukan gay! Dan aku membencimu! Aku menyesal berteman denganmu! Dasar GAY BUSUK!"

Kibum menambahkan tendangan pada Kyuhyun yang sudah hampir tak berdaya. Ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun setelah sebelumnya ia memungut terlebih dahulu pakaiannya dan memakainya asal. Kemudian melangkah pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang tadi berusaha untuk mencegah Kibum pergi, Kyuhyun mau bicara sesuatu. Mungkin meminta maaf tapi ia tak sanggup, sakit di ulu hatinya membuatnya tidak bisa berbicara, bahkan menghirup nafas saja susah karena sakitnya luar biasa.

Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk dadanya berharap sakitnya segera reda. Ia rasa ia akan mati saat ini juga. Tapi untung saja Kyuhyun tidak mati, kalau iya, fanfic ini akan TAMAT tentunya. Jadi, karena Kyuhyun masih hidup maka akan kutulis TBC... Dan kalau sudah tidak banyak yang suka, fanfic ini akan dihentikan sewaktu-waktu. See you


	7. Chapter 7

Kuusahakan cepat update. Kemarin sempat sesak napas karena nonton **SUPER JUNIOR** yang lagi live di GBK (di TV doang sih haha )

#ClosingCeremonyAsianGames2018

Selamat membaca..

 **.**

 **.**

 **What The Duck!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **KIHYUN FANFICTION**

 **Kibum & Kyuhyun**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Linling Present**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bagian 7**

Kibum sampai di rumahnya, ia nampak tergesa saat memasuki ruang makan, ibunya sampai hampir tersedak minum karena kaget dengan ulah Kibum yang gedubrak gedubrak.

"Kibum! Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Perutku sakit, Ma!" Jawab Kibum singkat dan segera menaiki tangga untuk menuju kamarnya. Ibunya hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan anak semata wayangnya itu. Sudah semalam nggak pulang, tau-tau paginya pulang malah heboh begitu. Masuk rumah tanpa salam, lempar sepatu sembarangan pula. Astaga, apa Kibum salah didikan? Sepertinya tidak.

Sesampainya dikamar, Kibum langsung mengunci pintu, melempar tas nya ke kasur, melepas kaos kakinya asal, lalu ia telanjang bulat dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Menghidupkan kran, membuka kloset lalu berak disana.

"Sialan bajingan itu!" Umpat Kibum, dia masih sangat marah dan membenci Kyuhyun. Sambil ngeden dia meluapkan emosinya. "Fuck! Kenapa sakit sekali?" Keluhnya ketika feses itu menekan otot duburnya saat keluar. "Kenapa ada manusia seperti itu dibumi?" Kibum menonjok dinding di depannya keras hingga menimbulkan suara sedikit gemuruh. "Aw!" Rintihnya sakit.

"Ada apa, Kibum?!" Teriak ibunya di bawah.

"Sembelit !" Jawab Kibum nyaring.

"Cepat selesaikan dan lekas kemari!"

"Iya!" Sahut Kibum. "Aish! Kenapa ini banyak sekali?" Sambungnya mengeluh dengan hasil metabolisme yang ia keluarkan hari ini lumayan banyak dari biasanya.

Perutnya masih agak sakit dan ia merasa ini akan belum selesai, jadi Kibum tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya buang air sambil mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi tadi malam. Sayangnya ia sama sekali tidak ingat, pas bangun ia merasakan pusing yang lumayan hebat sebenarnya. Namun, tak ia rasakan karena keburu terkejut dengan kondisinya yang telanjang dan tidak berada di kamarnya sendiri. Makin kesal saat ia menemukan kondom berisi sperma diatas kasur. Bukan miliknya, Kibum tidak punya kondom kecuali Sana yang membelikannya. Sudah pasti itu milik Kyuhyun.

"Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!" Rutuknya. "Kenapa aku mau saja menurutinya? Seharusnya aku tidak usah mabuk." Kibum sangat menyesal. Ia mengerti sekarang kalau Kyuhyun mendekatinya dan akrab dengannya akhir-akhir ini ternyata itu hanya modus saja untuk menidurinya. Kibum yakin kalau Kyuhyun adalah gay dan ungkapan yang diucapkan Kyuhyun bahwa ia menyukai Kibum memang benar. Lalu, Kyuhyun tidak bisa terima saat Kibum menolaknya. Makanya, Kyuhyun memperkosa Kibum dengan cara membuatnya mabuk sehingga Kibum lengah kemudian Kyuhyun bisa melancarkan aksinya. Kibum sangat benci Kyuhyun, ia akan melaporkannya ke polisi.

.

.

.

 **What The Duck!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kibum memakan makanannya dalam diam. Setelah buang air dan mandi, tak lupa pakai krim-krim dulu, Kibum segera turun memenuhi panggilan ibunya. Dia makan. Meski makanan yang ia suapkan tetap bisa ia telan, tapi pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Masih saja dendam dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah kurangajar melakukan tindakan asusila kepadanya. Kibum yang makan seperti robot karena tanpa ekspresi membuat ibunya heran. Tadi Kibum turun dan langsung minta makan. Ibunya kasih. Lalu Kibum dengan acuh langsung saja makan.

"Kibum?"

"Ya?" Kibum seperti sadar kembali. Rautnya melembut saat ibunya memanggil.

"Kau ada masalah?"

"Tidak."

Ibu mana yang bisa dibohongi? Kibum jelas-jelas menunjukkan kebiasaan yang offside dari biasanya. "Kenapa pulang pagi? Pergi kemana semalam?"

"Rumah teman." Jawab Kibum lirih. Dia tidak mau menyebut nama Kyuhyun.

"Siapa? Kyuhyun?"

"Um!"

Ibunya Kibum tersenyum lega. Ia mengira Kibum ketemu Sana semalam. Lalu Kibum galau dan tidak mau pulang. Syukurlah kalau hanya dirumah Kyuhyun. "Nak, apa kau tahu? Mama sangat senang kau punya teman laki-laki juga."

"Maksud mama?" Pertanyaan ibunya ini bikin Kibum gagal fokus. Apa mamanya ini sedang mendukungnya untuk jadi gay?

"Selama ini kan mama tidak pernah melihatmu bawa pulang teman laki-laki. Bergaul dengan pemuda satu kompleks juga tidak pernah. Kibum, kau sangat antisosial sekali. Tapi, perkiraan mama ternyata salah. Kau punya teman laki-laki juga rupanya."

"Ooh~" Kibum tersenyum kikuk. Apa-apaan tadi? Kenapa ia berfikiran selalu ke arah gay terus? "Jadi, mama suka aku kluyuran?"

"Bukan kluyuran. Tapi mama mau Kibum itu punya banyak teman. Jangan jadi antisosial."

"Tapi, ma. Diluar itu udaranya kotor. Terkena sinar matahari. Nanti kulit jadi hitam dan jerawatan. Tidak! Tidak mau."

Ibunya Kibum bingung. Kenapa jawaban anaknya ini tidak nyambung. Intinya kan ibunya menyuruh Kibum untuk menjalin pertemanan dengan banyak orang, kenapa malah disangkutpautkan dengan sinar matahari, hitam dan jerawatan? "Nak, benar kan kau tidak punya masalah?"

"Huh?"

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun?"

Kibum speechless. Ia bingung mau jawab apa. Kalau bilang tidak pasti ibunya tahu dia sedang bohong karena ibunya pasti sudah bisa menebak dari ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Kibum secara reflek dan tidak sengaja terkejut saat ibunya bertanya. Kalau menjawab iya, Kibum juga lebih bingung lagi mau bilang pada ibunya seperti apa. Tidak mungkin ia bilang kalau diperkosa Kyuhyun. Nanti ibunya shock bagaimana?

"Umm, ya. Ada sedikit masalah tadi malam."

"Lalu belum selesai?"

"Akan segera kuselesaikan."

"Baiklah. Itu bagus."

Lalu ibunya pergi ke dapur membawa piring bekas Kibum dengan raut lega. Begitupun Kibum, ia lega karena ibunya tidak sampai kepo ingin tahu masalahnya dengan Kyuhyun, kalau iya mungkin ia akan memilih menghindar saja.

"Kibum, ini tanggal merah. Kau tidak punya acara?" Tanya ibu Kibum sambil mencuci piring di wastafel.

"Ada."

"Kemana?"

"Aku mau luluran, pakai masker rambut, potong kuku, waxing bulu kaki, bulu ketiak, sudah." Entah Kibum akan melakukan semua hal itu atau tidak. Asal sebut saja karena ia merasa tubuhnya telah ternodai, Kibum mau bersihkan. Mandi saja ia rasa tidak akan cukup untuk membuat tubuhnya suci kembali seperti sedia kala. Suci? Hm.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Lakukan sesukamu, mama mau ke supermarket belanja. Yang penting jaga rumah ya?"

"Ya."

Ibunya Kibum sangat mengerti kebiasaan unik anaknya. Namun, ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkannya selama itu tidak mengganggu atau merugikan. Ibu Kibum bisa menerima Kibum sebagai putranya yang seorang metroseksual, yaitu laki-laki yang sangat memperhatikan penampilannya tapi dia bukan gay. Dulu sempat khawatir sebenarnya Ibunya Kibum ini, takut putra semata wayangnya menyalahi kodrat sebagai laki-laki sejati karena suka mengoleksi peralatan make up dan produk perawatan kecantikan sejak Kibum menginjak usia pubertas. Tapi, setelah Kibum meminta untuk dimasukkan ke dalam club beladiri Taekwondo, ibunya pun lega karena anaknya ini meski tumbuh dengan kebiasaan unik tapi dia tetap laki-laki. Apalagi saat tahu kalau Kibum punya pacar perempuan yang sayangnya tak ia restui. Ibunya bertambah lega akan hal itu.

Oh iya, jadi ceritanya begini, dulu pas SMP (awal-awal masa puber) Kibum sempat jerawatan dan tidak mau berangkat sekolah 2 minggu lamanya karena hal tersebut. Sampai-sampai gurunya ada yang mendatangi ke rumahnya karena Kibum sama sekali tidak memberi kabar.

Guru yang datang seorang guru IPA biologi di SMP nya yang saat itu menjabat sebagai wali kelas Kibum juga. Guru itu sangat baik, dia menemui Kibum yang memakai masker saat itu, malu wajahnya jerawatan. Setelah ditanya dan Kibum jujur, walau sebenarnya malu dengan alasan yang agak tidak bermutu 'mogok sekolah because jerawat'. Akhirnya guru itu memberikan solusi untuk Kibum cara membersihkan jerawat dengan cara menggunakan bahan alami pada saat itu karena usia Kibum yang masih tergolong dini dan tidak memungkinkan untuk memakai produk yang mengandung bahan kimia. Lalu menyarankan juga untuk menjaga pola makan, kebersihan dan cara merawat wajah supaya tidak mudah jerawatan dengan cuci muka sebelum tidur misalnya. Kibum mau-mau saja dan menuruti solusi yang diberikan gurunya, Kibum yang masih polos tidak berfikir efek samping ketagihan atau apa yang penting jerawatnya hilang.

Benar saja. Berawal dari hal itu, Kibum jadi suka dan telah menjadi kebiasaan hingga ia masuk SMA sampai sekarang. Kibum takut kalau ia berhenti, maka jerawat akan tumbuh lagi. Bahkan ia menyesal berlipat-lipat ganda karena semalam ia tidak melakukan ritual. Untung saja wajahnya masih baik-baik saja.

Meski dipandang aneh oleh oranglain karena sering membawa krim-krim produk kecantikan kemana-mana, Kibum bisa santai menanggapinya. Ia berfikir orang yang mencibirnya itu tidak jauh lebih baik dari dirinya, kalau diladeni, lalu apa bedanya Kibum dengan mereka? Asal, jangan pernah menghina Kibum gay. Dia akan marah karena dia bukan gay! Ingat itu lho ya..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What The Duck!**

 **KIHYUN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sore hari...

Sebenarnya sudah kelewat sore karena langit juga sudah mulai menggelap. Kyuhyun berjalan menuju rumah Kibum, dia berniat mau minta maaf dan menjelaskan apa yang sudah dia lakukan. Kyuhyun mau tanggung jawab. Walau bagaimanapun dia juga salah, dia mau Kibum agar tidak marah padanya. Tapi, Kyuhyun belum punya kalimat yang pas untuk diucapkan.

"Apa diganti dengan makanan saja, ya?" Pikirnya. "Tapi apa?" Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya. "Gorengan!" Celetuknya saat mengetahui ada penjual gorengan dipinggir jalan. "Ah! Memalukan, aku ini namja. Masa bertamu bawa gorengan. Kurang greget!"

Dan berakhir Kyuhyun tidak membawa apa-apa karena kelamaan mikir. Sekarang dia sudah sampai di depan pintu rumah Kibum.

Tok..

Tok..

Tok..

Kyuhyun mengetuk pintu. Tidak seperti biasanya rumah Kibum sepi begini. Inikan tanggal merah, pada kemana orang-orang? Atau karena momentnya yang salah? Bertamu di jam segini. Ah! Tidak juga. Coba lagi mengetuk, ada sahutan terdengar. Kyuhyun merasa lega.

Pintu dibuka.

Ada Kibum dengan wajah datarnya. Begitu tahu siapa tamunya. Dia langsung menutup pintu keras-keras.

"Hey! Hey! Tunggu! Dengarkan dulu penjelasanku! Jangan tutup pintunya! Kibum!"

Kibum kembali membuka pintu, lalu menyeret Kyuhyun keluar dari pekarangan rumahnya. Kyuhyun ini heboh sekali, Kibum jadi cemas ibunya mendengar apa yang akan dikatakan Kyuhyun. Jadi seret saja Kyuhyun darisana. "Pergi kau dari sini. Jangan pernah muncul dihadapanku! Aku membenci gay bajingan sepertimu!" Desis Kibum dingin.

"Tapi, dengarkan aku. Kau salah paham!"

Kibum panik. Kyuhyun berbicara tidak dengan suara pelan, ia takut ibunya atau tetangganya dengar. "Kau bisa diam tidak? Kau mau ibuku dengar?"

"Ba-baiklah. Aku akan-"

"Kibum, nak! Siapa itu?" Teriak ibunya Kibum diambang pintu. Tadi dengar ada sedikit ribut-ribut jadi ibunya kedepan mau lihat sedang terjadi apa.

"Ma! Aku main dengan Kyuhyun!" Jawab Kibum dan langsung membawa Kyuhyun agar pergi dari rumahnya.

.

.

.

Dan disinilah KIHYUN sekarang, taman kompleks perumahan Kibum. Berjarak 200 meter dari rumah Kibum. Mencari tempat sepi tapi tidak ada, taman ini ramai kalau sore. Anak-anak kompleks sering menghabiskan waktu disini jika sore, ada yang olahraga, pacaran, atau hanya menikmati semilir angin sore di taman ini. Uniknya, sudah jelang malam begini mereka masih saja betah disini, menuh-menuhi tempat saja. Akhirnya, Kibum memilih tempat teduh di bawah pohon yang letaknya sangat diujung.

"Ya ampun, Kibum kenapa sampai mojok begini?"

"Sudah cepat apa yang mau kau katakan!"

"Oke! Oke! Dengarkan aku, kenapa kau marah-marah dan langsung pergi kemarin?"

"Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Jelas-jelas kau memperkosaku kemarin malam!"

"Hah? Pfft..." Kyuhyun menahan tawa, Kibum mengernyit heran.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Aku tidak mekakukannya!"

"Bukti sudah ada! Kau jangan mengelak lagi!"

"Bukti apa?"

"Jelas-jelas kau modus mencekoki aku supaya mabuk, lalu aku lengah dan tiba-tiba aku bangun tidur sudah telanjang bulat dengan kondom yang bukan milikku! Itu sudah membuktikan semuanya!"

"Bum." Kyuhyun melembut, ia memegangi kedua bahu Kibum namun ditepis oleh siempunya. "Aku tidak memperkosamu. Sungguh."

Kibum tetap diam, dia berbalik arah mau pulang. Jengah dengan Kyuhyun yang kelamaan basa-basinya. Namun, pergelangan tangannya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun hingga ia terayun kebelakang dan menghadap tubuh Kyuhyun dengan jarak yang lumayan dekat. "Lihat! Kau bahkan memperlakukanku seperti wanita!" Ucap Kibum yang segera menjauhkan diri dari Kyuhyun. "Aku tahu kau menyukaiku. Tapi bukan dengan cara memperkosaku untuk mendapatkanku!"

"Hey, Kibum dengarkan-"

"Aku tegaskan sekali lagi! Aku ini namja! Aku straight! Dan aku sama sekali tidak menyukaimu Cho Kyuhyun-ssi!" Tegas, lantang dan jelas. Kibum langsung pergi darisana setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia tidak mau berlama-lama lagi. Emosinya mulai naik, ia takut tidak bisa mengontrol tangannya untuk tidak memukul Kyuhyun. Malu kalau sampai itu terjadi, taman sedang ramai dan waktu juga makin gelap. Dia harus pulang.

"Oh! Astaga! Bahkan kau tidak memberiku waktu untuk berbicara."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **What The Duck!**

 **.**

 **.**

Kyuhyun terus mengirim pesan untuk Kibum, tapi tidak dibalas. Menelfon juga panggilan dialihkan. Kirim pesan WhatsApp hanya ceklis satu. Kyuhyun frustasi berat, sebenarnya dia sedang membujuk siapa sih? Teman atau pacar? Kalau teman kenapa ngambek sampai begini parah. Dan kalau pacar, mereka tidak pacaran.

"Sebenarnya kenapa sih Kibum ini?" Kyuhyun mondar-mandir di dalam apartemennya. "Apa kuotanya habis? Atau tidak punya pulsa?"

Mau mendatangi rumah Kibum, tapi ini sudah malam. Takut mengganggu ibunya. Tapi, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa tidur nyenyak malam ini jika masalahnya dengan Kibum belum juga kelar. Kyuhyun mau jelaskan kesalahpahaman ini. "Demi neptunus dan bebeknya Kibum! Kumohon beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan pada Kibum kalau aku tidak memperkosanya !"

.

.

Let's see...

Kibum

Sedang rebahan dikamarnya sambil memeluk guling. Matanya hanya berkedip selama sepuluh menit terakhir, yah Kibum sedang memakai masker wajah. Jadi harus meminimalisir pergerakan di bagian wajah agar maskernya tidak rusak. Sebenarnya Kibum tidak sepenuhnya diam, dia itu memikirkan banyak hal. Yang menjadi hal utama dipikirannya ya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Kyuhyun.

Tentang kejadian tadi pagi di apartemen Kyuhyun. Sungguh Kibum pusing bukan main, rasanya campur aduk. Marah, kecewa, sedih, dongkol jadi satu semuanya.

"Seharusnya aku dengarkan dulu si Kyuhyun tadi." Gumam Kibum. Ya dia hanya bisa bergumam untuk berbicara saat memakai masker.

Sebenarnya Kibum juga menjadi ragu, apakah Kyuhyun betul memperkosanya atau tidak. Awalnya memang yakin tapi setelah Kyuhyun berkata bahwa dia tidak melakukannya, ia jadi bimbang. Kibum jadi penasaran bagaimana Kyuhyun menjelaskannya. Jelas-jelas waktu itu ia melihat bajunya tercecer dimana-mana, tubuhnya telanjang bulat, ada kondom berisi sperma. Kibum juga mabuk, bukankah itu kesempatan bagus untuk meniduri Kibum disaat lengah? Gay mana yang mau menolak tubuh mulus Kim Kibum?

Perasaan tenang yang tadi sempat mampir kini hilang lagi. Tadinya mau beri kesempatan untuk Kyuhyun menjelaskan. Tapi, gara-gara ingat ia telanjang bulat dan menemukan kondom, ia jadi urung dan kembali kesal dengan Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun gay sialan!"

O'ow !

Kibum lupa. Dia sedang maskeran. Saking emosinya, dia berteriak hingga menyebabkan maskernya rusak. "Arghh ! Kenapa setelah bertemu Kyuhyun hidupku jadi berantakaaan?"

Bukan hidupnya saja yang berantakan, tapi maskernya. Tadi bagian sekitar mulut saja yang retak, kini setelah ditambah dengan sedikit amukan. Ya pecah semua maskernya. Kibum tambah kesal karena maskernya rusak juga.

Kibum berteriak-teriak frustasi. Ibunya yang ada di lantai bawah hanya geleng-geleng kepala, kalau tidak bebek ya pasti make up yang bisa membuat Kibum berteriak macam itu. Jadi, biarkan saja nanti juga diam sendiri. Ayo, Mama lanjutkan baca majalah nya saja. Nyantai-nyantai.

Kibum memutuskan untuk membasuh saja maskernya, sudah rusak juga. Lalu, dia merogoh sarung bantalnya yang ia buat untuk menyembunyikan harta karunnya, majalah dewasa. Kibum mau merefresh otaknya kali ini dengan ide yang pernah diberitahu oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun lagi..

"Aish!" Kibum tidak jadi mengambil majalahnya. Dia memasukkanya kembali ke dalam sarung bantal lalu menindihnya dengan kepala. Merebah lagi. "Kenapa Kyuhyun lagi Kyuhyun lagi?" Kibum makin frustasi. Dia mengambil HP nya yang sedari dia maskeran tidak ia sentuh. Menghidupkannya dan langsung shock membaca notifikasi disana.

43 pesan !

Kibum ragu hendak menghidupkan data ke dalam mode ON. Ia tidak bisa mebebak berapa pesan yang dikirim Kyuhyun via WhatsApp. Kibum menelan ludahnya, untuk antisipasi supaya HP nya tidak tegang, ia ubah dulu ke mode silent. Baru, datanya dihidupkan.

"Astaga!"

Mata Kibum tak berkedip melihat icon WhatsApp pesan dari Kyuhyun yang terus saja muncul dan membuatnya berada diurutan paling atas. Baru setelah beberapa saat pesan Kyuhyun berhenti. Ada 105 pesan yang dikirim Kyuhyun. Tapi karena sudah kepalang kesal dan marah dengan Kyuhyun, ia abaikan saja pesan-pesan itu. Lebih baik tidur, besok kan sekolah.

.

.

.

 **What The Duck!**

.

.

.

Pagi pun datang.

Suasananya begitu cerah, jika ini hari minggu pasti akan banyak yang lari pagi. Matahari juga belum tinggi-tinggi amat. Masih anget-angetnya kalau mau jemur badan di pagi hari.

Kyuhyun sudah standby pagi ini di persimpangan jalan yang agak dekat dengan rumah Kibum. Karena dipersimpangan itulah nantinya Kibum pasti akan lewat, karena itu jalan satu-satunya yang akan dilewati Kibum untuk sampai disekolah yang mana kalau lurus itu menuju jalan raya dan sedikit jauh rutenya kalau mau ke sekolah, dan kalau belok kiri itu rute yang lumayan dekat dan melewati apartemen Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sudah bisa menebak kalau Kibum pasti tidak akan lewat jalan depan apartemennya, jadi dia rela bangun pagi-pagi untuk ngetem disini demi menunggu Kibum lewat.

Sekitar 15 menit Kyuhyun menunggu, akhirnya dia melihat payung kuning Kibum berjalan. Maksudnya Kibum memakai payungnya. Kyuhyun menyembunyikan tubuhnya, menempel di sebuah tembok. Dia tidak mau kelihatan, nanti kalau Kibum lewat dia mau tarik saja anak itu biar terkesan horor. Kyuhyun mendengar suara langkah Kibum, ia menghitung dalam hati memastikan kapan ia harus beraksi.

1..

2..

3..

Sreett !

"YAAAKK !"

Kibum terkejut saat tangannya ditarik orang. Refleknya lambat, dia memegang gagang payung sehingga tidak bisa melakukan pukulan kepada orang yang kurangajar itu, dan sayangnya dia adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kau?" Kibum masih saja ketus, ia menghempas tangan Kyuhyun yang menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Lalu melanjutkan jalannya, mengabaikan Kyuhyun yang sudah pasang wajah melas.

"Bum, Kibum. Dengarkan aku! Aku tidak melakukannya!" Kyuhyun dengan nada memohon, meminta Kibum untuk memberinya kesempatan menjelaskan.

Namun sayang, Kibum seakan mengabaikannya. Ia terus berjalan menuju sekolahnya dan entah sadar atau tidak anak itu mengambil rute yang mengharuskannya lewat apartemen Kyuhyun.

"Bum! Kau salah paham! Aku tidak melakukannya! Kau mabuk malam itu. Kau tidak ingat apa yang terjadi, kan?"

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, Kyuhyun tersenyum. Sepertinya ada kesempatan untuknya. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi." Kibum membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah."

"Sambil jalan." Kyuhyun menurut, mungkin Kibum tidak mau terlambat. Oh, andaikan kau tahu. Kibum begitu karena ia tidak mau bertemu matahari -_- tapi baiklah, kita sudah tahu Kibum itu bagaimana. "Kenapa aku telanjang. Kau juga?"

"Begini. Kau mabuk, dan muntah dibajuku. Bajumu juga kotor. Aku melepasnya agar kau nyaman tidur."

"Kau melihat tubuhku?"

"Um!" Jawab Kyuhyun pasti, menimbulkan raut bertanya dengan mata mendelik dari Kibum. Kyuhyun paham. "O-Oke, tubuhmu bagus. Aku sempat ingin mencicipinya-"

Deathglare gratis dipersembahkan oleh Kibum

"-dengar dulu. Tapi tidak jadi. Aku ingat kau mengigaukan mantan pacarmu!"

Kibum menoleh cepat. Malu dan kaget, jadi kepo apa yang dia igaukan. "Jangan bohong."

"Aku tidak bohong. Sana~ maafkan aku. Aku mencintaimu." Kyuhyun menirukan kondisi Kibum saat mabuk. "Bahkan kau sangat bernafsu meremas-remas bokongku."

Kibum malu. Wajahnya mulai memerah. "Jangan mengada-ada. Lalu bagaimana dengan kondom? Kau sudah melakukannya padaku, kan?" Kibum mulai naik lagi.

"Bukannya kau sudah sering melihat kondom di kamarku?"

Kibum jadi ingat kalau Kyuhyun itu jorok. Dia jadi mengingat kembali kejadian pertama kali dia mengunjungi rumah Kyuhyun dan menemukan kondom. Lalu hari-hari berikutnya dia juga menemukan kondom dimana-mana. Di kolong meja, vas bunga, hanger baju, dan tempat-tempat lain yang bukan seharusnya. "Jangan berbelit-belit! Dikamarmu banyak kondom! Kau sudah sering meniduri orang, jadi mudah saja bagimu meniduriku lalu mengelak."

"Memang aku berniat menidurimu. Tapi setelah aku tahu cintamu besar terhadap Sana, aku mengurungkan niat itu. Lagipula, aku belum tahu pasti aku bisa melakukan adegan bercinta. Aku belum pernah melakukannya."

"Apa maksudmu? Dirumahmu banyak kondom! Untuk apa kalau bukan dipakai tidur dengan pacarmu?"

"Aku belum pernah punya pacar. Aku kalau masturbasi dirumah pakai kondom."

Aneh. Itulah jawaban Kyuhyun, menurut Kibum itu aneh. "Kenapa hanya masturbasi harus pakai kondom?"

"Biar tidak kotor saja. Loundry sprei dan selimut biayanya lumayan. Kalau cuci sendiri keringnya lama."

Oke-oke, kali ini alasannya masuk pak Eko! Eh? Masuk akal. Kyuhyun selama ini hidup sendiri, apa-apa sendiri. Hmm, tentang pacar, Kibum masih kepo. Tidak mungkin Kyuhyun belum pernah pacaran atau belum pernah bercinta. Padahal, kalau dilihat dari kondisi spesifiknya. Kyuhyun ini juga tidak jelek-jelek amat. Dia tinggal sendiri, apartemennya juga sangat bebas. Jadi, kalau hanya satu atau dua kali menyelundupkan wanita ke dalam kamar pasti tidak akan ketahuan. Ah! Perlu dikonfirmasi ini.

"Bohong kalau kau belum pernah pacaran. Apartemenmu sangat bebas, kau bisa kapan saja membawa wanita masuk."

Kali ini gantian Kyuhyun yang menghela nafas. "Aku ini lama hidup di panti asuhan. Tidak tahu dunia luar, belum lama juga aku tinggal diapartemen. Hari-hariku ditemani Changmin main game. Tidak sempat pacaran. Dia sering menginap dan muncul tiba-tiba, bagaimana bisa aku membawa perempuan masuk ke kamarku? Makan saja susah, mau sewa pelacur. Kena HIV bagaimana?" Dan Kyuhyun menambahkan supaya lebih meyakinkan, "Tanya Changmin saja kalau tidak percaya. Meski mesum, tapi dia selalu memberitahuku untuk pilih-pilih kalau mau menjebol vagina. Dan yang kutahu dia baru satu kali melakukannya. Cinta pertamanya dulu."

Baiklah, masuk akal. Kibum percaya kalau Kyuhyun belum pernah pacaran, tapi Kibum masih diambang kebingungan dan belum bisa sepenuhnya percaya begitu saja. Masuk akal memang apa yang dijelaskan Kyuhyun, mulai dari baju kotor karena muntah dan masturbasi dengan kondom. Tapi sayangnya Kibum tidak bisa ingat sama sekali kejadiannya, bisa saja kan Kyuhyun mengarang cerita. Kalau mau terus menuduh, ia juga tidak ada bukti. Kibum galau pemirsa, harus menyikapi ini semua bagaimana?

"Kau baca." Lamunan Kibum buyar saat Kyuhyun menyodorkan ponselnya ke hadapan Kibum. Sedang menampilkan layar browsing yang judulnya Efek Gay Setelah Bercinta. Kyuhyun menunjuk pada salah satu poin disana, "Pantat terasa nyeri dan perih, bahkan sulit berjalan." Kyuhyun menyimpan kembali ponselnya. "Apa waktu itu pantatmu sakit? Tidak, kan? Bahkan kau sangat cepat berjalannya. Kau juga memukul dadaku sangat sakit. Hampir mati aku."

Benar. Ini sangat masuk akal, pantat yang masih perawan akan robek ketika pertamakali ditusuk benda sebesar itu. Bahkan bisa berdarah, Kibum pagi itu juga sembelit saja sakit sekali. Ia juga pernah baca kalau mau berhubungan sebaiknya pakai pelicin. Oke, Kibum percaya. "Ba-baiklah."

"Jadi, kau tidak marah padaku, kan?"

Kibum menimbang-nimbang sebelum menjawab, "Hmm."

Kyuhyun melompat kegirangan. "Kurasa benar katamu waktu itu. Kalau seandainya kita pasangan gay. Kau yang pantas jadi seme."

"Tapi itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan temanku menjadi gay." Kibum menyeringai.

"A-apa?"

"Kapan-kapan kuajari cara bercinta." Jawab Kibum sambil melangkah melanjutkan perjalanan ke sekolah, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih belum mengerti maksud Kibum.

"Yak! Kau mau gantian meniduriku?"

Dan Kibum hanya tersenyum geli tanpa menjawab apa-apa. Biarkan saja Kyuhyun dihantui rasa kepo dan insting-insting yang katanya selalu benar itu, yang penting keduanya sudah lega, Kyuhyun sudah mau mengklarifikasi dan Kibum juga sudah mendapat jawaban pasti. So, tidak ada lagi masalah yang membuat persahabatannya retak.

Yahh, begitulah persahabatan. Tidak ada yang akan saling menyembunyikan kesalahan untuk menghindari perselisihan. Justru karena dari kesalahan itulah kita harus memberanikan diri untuk menegur apa adanya. Banyak persahabatan yang berakhir dengan tidak baik hanya karena masalah sepele atau kesalahpahaman dan menjadikan mereka saling tidak tegur sapa. Padahal, tidak ada yang namanya pertengkaran yang menimbulkan permusuhan jika itu benar-benar sahabat sejati, karena sahabat yang benar itu dialah yang mau mengakui kesalahan, meluruskan kesalahpahaman lalu saling minta maaf dan memaafkan kemudian kembali mengeratkan persahabatan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Beri** **aku review, maka akan ku publish ff baru :)**

 **.**

 **.**

Trimakasih yg sudah follow, favorite, dan review. Ada **Noval** , **Chomsi** , **istrikibum** , **Ryu** , **Hyerin** , **Guest** , **CB204** , **dwiruhmana** , **rismaaa** , **Erka** , **secretkuy** , **kyuchan** **, Elsa** dan teruntuk **Kim204bum** big thanks for you udah kasih tau utk ganti rate kembali ke T, emg sih aku udah kasih warning nya di ch 3 tapi aku ganti rate M kemarin pas udah sampai ch 6 lho, apa ngaruh ya? Makasih banyak info & sarannya :)))


End file.
